Like father, Like son
by Littlepineapple
Summary: Ace is dead, the Whitebeard pirates are watching over the Islands their Captain protected. From the ashes of pain and loss rises a new threat to the W/G. A threat thirsty for revenge after his father was killed by a government dog. Aided by Marco the Phoenix and some old faces. He will get his revenge for his father. Portgas D. Ace Jr will have his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

This is just an idea that was floating around in my head.  
Please review and favourite thank you so much for reading!  
_

He walked slowly towards it, his stomach doing flips, squeezing his guardian hand tight. The moment he'd been praparing for as long as he can remember, he wished it was not now, but in distant years and with his beloved father. His little eyes filled with tears at the sight of the grave. Where his father rested. He was beginning to tremble as he halted, the boy thought back to all the happy times. The times before all the joy in his life was sucked out by that vile man "I-I can't. What if I'm a failure!" The small boy wailed to his guardian, his guardian hugged the crying boy soothingly "If you are not ready we can go home. This is on your terms, not mine." He comforted. Ever since the death of his best friend he had cared for the child.

He remembered back to that faithful day when his friend returned with a baby in his arms, a grin of shame and pleasure smashed onto his stupid face before he was reprimanded greatly. Even though Junior was born when his father was still a kid himself he loved the kid none the less. The boy shook away, tears streaming down the boys face "I don't want to fail, daddy." He whimpered wiping his tears, "That is impossible." He smiled holding the boy. The others were trailing behind slowly, they came with him to support him in recieving his birth rights.

Ever since he could crawl he'd trained to be as strong and brave as his father, pushing himself to become stronger. He looked back at the loving support he had, all who had known his father. He smiled bravely at them. He hugged his guardian tight and sighed, this was his family and he couldn't let them down. Not after losing his father. (FLASHBACK)

"What the fuck is that?" He muttered walking over to his crewmate, who held a small bundle in his arms "It's this strange thing called a baby." He laughed bouncing the baby gently. Loud footsteps stomped behind them, both young men looked up to see their 'pops' "Where did you get that, son? Are you babysitting?" the old pirate chuckled looking down at the tiny baby. It couldn't be more than a few weeks old, the old man had a soft spot for small babies. He would take anyone on and claim them as his son or daughter. "P-pops! This is...well..erm..ya see.." he stuttered holding the baby close.

The elder boy stepped calmly out of the line of fire between the two short tempered pirates "Please...tell me it is NOT yours!" the old man groaned slumping down to the ground, he had warned them all NO procreating, not while they were still pirates. Innocent lives should not be brought into a life like that. The teenager looked anywhere but at his pops, with a look of shame and pleasure on his face "PORTGAS D. ACE!" The old pirate screamed, scaring the tiny child. The baby began to scream and cry, he had no clue how to calm a crying child, he rocked the baby and groaned, he panicked and held the child out "Pops help. I dunno what to do!" The boy whined "A child is for life. Not just when it suits you." the old man said taking the child from him, he held the tiny child close and hushed him, the child soon stopped crying and settled to sleep. His eyes softened as he looked at the clearly upset teenager. "You are 15 years old! You are far too young to even be dating girls let alone having a child! What were you thinking?" the man said, he knew Ace was a wild one, but this was new even for his crew! To father a child and then bring it back to the ship! It was beyond dangerous.

Whitebeard thought back, they last visited this particular island. It was roughly 10 months ago, less than a month after Ace joined the crew, "Marco, can you take this little one for a while?" he asked his first division commander "Why would I not? That is the newest edition to the crew." he laughed taking the small child from his captain and walking inside. Whitebeard placed the young pirate on his knee "Talk to me, son. This is a serious matter." he sighed, the young boy just frowned up at his captain "It was a one night stand. It meant nothing." He pouted crossing his arms, it was nothing more than that, brought on by the effect of alcohol.

Whitebeard sighed and rubbed his head, he couldn't understand it all, he knew the Moby Dick wasn't a safe place for a baby, let alone Ace's baby. "Where is the childs mother?" he asked, Ace sighed and shook his head "Wants nothing to do with him. Right now I'm all that baby has." he growled, it angered Whitebeard to hear such a thing, what mother would be so cruel to not want her own baby? Whitebeard did not have it in his heart to leave a defenceless baby alone. "He can stay for now. But this is no place for a baby. We will discuss this more tomorrow. Go be with your child, Ace." he sighed getting up and walking off.

Ace was scared about being a father, but also excited. He would do anyhting for that tiny baby. Anything for his child.

(End of Flashback)

Marco held the crying boy to him, it broke his heart to see the little boy upset like this, he had not cried for so long and now he was breaking down "J-junior." He stuttered looking at him "We can go home right now. Train more until you're ready." he said sternly. Junior looked up at him and shook his head "No. I'm ready..But I'm scared." he whimpered, "I thought only babies cried!" A sour voice called from behind the crowd, they all gasped and turned to the man, Junior let go of Marco and stormed over to the cloaked man "Those are your words, not mine." the voice chuckled as the man took off his hood.

Junior's eyes lit up at this sight. "UNCLE SHANKSY!" He squealed jumping on the older pirate, Shanks laughed and held the boy as best he could "Did you honestly think I'd miss this day? The day you set out." he muttered placing the boy down. Shanks knew this day was important to the child "I missed you, Shanks." he laughed hugging him tightly, Shanks smiled at the small boy "If you are serious about this you will have the support of me and my crew for as long as you wish." Shanks said as his crew approached.

Junior smiled at them, Shanks took his hand and led him back to where Marco stood "Hello again, Marco." He greeted with a smile, he and Marco didn't like eachother very much but they worked together for the sake of Junior, "Hi." He muttered taking Junior. The following crowd looked nervously at the two men, they were like oil and water.

Junior took a step closer to his fathers grave, looking at the beautiful grave where his father and the man he called grandpa rested eternally. Marco was beside him as he walked slowly, Shanks walked behind with his hand placed on Junior's shoulder "I'm so nervous guys." He whispered to the two men "It's ok, just think of what we talked 'bout on my last visit. This is the first step to achieving that." Shanks whispered to the boy.

He wanted revenge for his father, to let it be known that he was not the violent pirate everyone thought he was. He would find Admiral Akainu and get his revenge. He trailed for so long, becoming a skilled fighter, learning his powers, getting better everyday. Shanks had agreed that if ever that day came, he would stand beside him as he took that revenge. Letting the cruel government know who he is and to fear him.

He stopped in front of the grave, the light spring breeze whipping around him, his heart like a jackhammer in his chest. Shanks nodded to Marco and he set to getting his friends prized hat. Everyone watched lovingly as Marco gave the hat to the boy, Junior hugged the hat to him and sobbed. He took the two necklaces that his friend wore and the curved knife. "I'm so proud of you, Junior." Shanks muttered as tears brimming in his eyes. Marco knelt down and began putting Ace's gear onto the boy, Junior stood still, breathing hard and smiling.

Marco stood up and frowned "Something is missing." he sighed shaking his head, Shanks smiled "I know what it is. Maybe these will help." He murmered taking two small paper parcels from under his cloak, Junior took them and looked up "Replicated from your fathers. Perfect size for you." Shanks said as the boy opened them. Marco gasped as he saw what was in them. They WERE exact replicas of what Ace used to wear. The trousers, the shoes even the t-shirt on jacket he'd wear on the rare occasion.

Junior stood up and hugged Shanks, he removed his cloak and draped it over the boy "S-shanks? I cant see!" He whined, the cloak covered him completly, it was even too large for Shanks "I doubt you want to get changed in front of everyone." the captain laughed patting the young boy on the head, Marco raised an eyebrow "Thank's uncle Shanks." the boy said sitting down under the cloak and beginning to change clothes. He was changed within two minutes.

He poked his head out of the cloak and smiled, he stepped away from Marco and Shanks looking towards the crowd. He dropped the cloak and placed the hat on his head. Everyone cheered and clapped as he hugged Marco, "We have another suprise for you." Marco mused wrapping his arms around the young boys torso, Junior was blindfolded from behind, he held onto Marco happily as he was led away "Where are we going!" He protested reaching out in front of himself, he heard whispering behind him "Guys!" He whined stumbling forward.

Marco and Shanks were muttering to each other the whole way there, "Ready, lil guy?" Shanks asked, Junior nodded quickly as he adjusted his belt. "One..two...three." Marco yelled before ripping the blindfold off. Junior's eyes went wide in disbelief when he saw what was floating in front of him. "HOLY SHIT!" He screamed jumping up and down, screaming random swear words. Everyone burst out laughing as the small boy started popping off flickers of flame "Oi oi calm down. Don't blow us up, kiddo." Shanks laughed stepping away from the flaming boy.

He had inherited his fathers ability, when a devil fruit user had a child there was always a 50/50 chance the child will have their power and an even smaller chance of them not becoming a hammer in the ocean, which was 500/1 and little Ace Junior was that 1. Swimming was something he was good at and a seastone coated sword his weapon of choice.

He settled down and sighed "S-sorry..It's just...BEAUTIFUL!" He cried hugging Marco. There at the dock was a large ship, huge and fierce the figurehead was an evil smiling ram with large pointed horns, the mast was huge and towering above the ship with folded sails, no flag was flying on the breeze. "We will go with you as long as you need us." Shanks said approacing him. He squealed and popped off more flames, like little fire crackers. He knew who he wanted to be his first mate, the man who had kept him strong and fighting all this time, Marco the Phoenix. "Will you come with me Marco?" the boy asked giving his guardian the sad puppy eyes, there was no way anyone could resist those eyes, he laughed and nodded "Of course, Captain." He said walking to the ship.

Everyone was busy at the party that they were throwing to celebrate Junior taking his first step out into the world. But they didn't seem to notice he wasn't there. He had taken three bottles of his fathers favourite sake and wandered back to the graves. He sat between the graves and cried. He was terrified of what foes he would face and if he would be able to handle it all. "Daddy I'm scared." he cried leaning against his fathers grave, he knew that he would not get an answer but it soothed him to speak to his fathers grave like this. "You always told me to be strong and to face my fears without fear. But I'm so scared I'll fail you!" He wailed.

He had been surrounded by love since his father had taken him, but he felt so alone since his father had died. "I love you, daddy. I love you, Grampa. I miss you both so much." He sobbed laying down between the two graves. He held his fathers hat tight to his chest as he sobbed violently, he remembered back to the last time he saw his father alive and the day the news destroyed him.

(FLASHBACK)

Junior sat looking out the window, frowning as the sun began to set "Junior come away from there and eat your dinner." Brad said taking the boy by the hand "Where is daddy!" he protested struggling against his babysitters arm. As if he had heard the gate swung open and hit the wall with a loud clatter. Junior almost ripped the door off the hinges and bolted downt he pathway towards the guest "DADDY!" He screamed leaping up into his fathers waiting arms, Ace held his small boy in his arms, clutching him tight "Oh I've missed you." He breathed kissing him on the cheek as he set him down "How are you, my brave little guy?" Ace asked swinging the boy around playfully, he laughed and squealed as they toppled into the grass "I missed you, daddy. Where have you been? Have you faught anyone lately? Wanna see my new trick? Can I come with you next time?" the boy asked sitting on his fathers lap, he always asked so many questions when he'd return, Ace thought carefully about his answers.

"I've been lots of places. Faught some marines. Yes I sure do and let me think about it." He laughed, at those words Junior scooped up a handful of dirt and smiled at his dad, he compacted the dirt into his hands and took a deep breath. Ace watched carefully as his son ignited the fine dirt into a haze of colourful flames, the intense fire soon turned from a red to a hazy blue. Ace was stunned at this "Well done." He muttered clasping the boys hands, setting up his own set of flames, they laughed and watched as the flames began to dance and interlock. They sat in the garden playing with flames until late at night "I hear the volcano will be erupting in a few months. Will you take me to watch daddy?" He asked looking up at his father.

Ace frowned and looked towards the ocean, he knew his captain needed him urgently but he had stopped to visit Junior along the way. "Tell ya what. If I'm not there in time, you go ahead and I'll meet you there. For sure!" Ace laughed wrapping his arms around his child. Ace loved his boy so much, he'd do anything to protect him from harm. Junior knew his father wouldn't miss the volcano erupting, it happened every fifty years.

They slept out in the garden watching the stars and munching on junk food until they fell asleep in a tight embrace. "I'll always love you, son. No matter what. Remember daddy loves you." he whispered carrying the sleeping boy inside the house. Brad looked less than impressed "Ace don't keep him up so late! He's only 5." he scolded as Ace tucked his boy into bed, he rolled his eyes and reached into his bag. Pulling out a stuffed bear "I made this myself. So he'll always have a little something of me with him." He sighed putting the bear in the bed. He smiled at Brad, he was greatful that Brad cared for his son all this time, but he knew he needed to get revenge on Blackbeard for the death of his friend.

Ace was scared he would not return from this, but he didn't want to upset his little boy, he left a few gifts for Junior before he left, he told Brad that if he didn't return that Marco should have custodial rights for Junior.

He checked in on Junior before he set off, taking one last look at his baby boy before setting off.

Junior sat by the docks in the days leading up the the eruption, looking for his father, he held the stuffed bear wherever he went now, it was flame proof too. As the day came closer Junior got mote excited, even to the point of swimming out to the shallow coral reef for a better view, risking the danger of being attacked lurking creatures below the surface. When the day arrived he couldn't contain the excitement. He was a cracking fireball bouncing around on the beach screaming randomly and singing loudly.

As dusk arrived the rumbles began, Junior knew the safest place to sit and watch the explosions. "Daddyyy" he kept singing loudly running about on the top of the rocks, looking around for his father. The booms and bangs got louder as the lava began to flow down the side of the volcano into the ocean.

He heard someone coming from behind, he giggled and sat happily, waiting to feel his fathers embrace. "J-junior." a voice whispered, he turned to see his Uncle Marco climbing onto the rocks. His face was a twisted picture of horror and pain, Junior went and hugged him, he knew Marco never showed emotion like that. He squeezed Junior tightly and sighed "Sit down, Junior. I have some bad news." He said kneeling down in front of the small boy. He held Junior at arms length. "Your father is...Ace...was...has been..your father..passed away." Marco stuttered not entirely sure on what to tell the small boy. Junior looked in disbelief.

This had to be a silly joke. Maybe his dad was just running late. "B-but. Daddy..How?" he muttered shaking his head. Marco couldn't lie to the small boy "He was captured and a government man named Akainu hurt your daddy. He passed away not so long ago. I am so sorry, Junior. I am so sorry." He whispered hugging the boy.

Junior was frozen, the only parent he had ever known was gone, taken by the government. Junior was filled with anger and hate, the government were supposed to protect people not kill them!  
"NO! NONONONNONO!" he screamed pushing Marco away, he began to sob and cry "Junior let's go back to the house. It's not safe out here." Marco said grabbing his wrist, Junior shoved him back and screamed.

Junior jumped off the rock and ran into the surrounding forest crying. His heart was breaking inside him. The only person who had truely loved him was gone. Cruely taken from him. He ran through the forest crying and destroying everything in his path.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Junior awoke shivering and whimpering, Shanks was kneeling in front of him "Hi there." He said wrapping his cloak around the cold little boy, he looked up and saw the sun was high in the sky, he bolted upright and swore, Shanks laughed and hugged the boy "Marco is getting worried, let's go." He said standing up, Junior sat up and rubbed his eyes, he looked to his fathers grave and smiled "Can I have a few minutes?" he muttered standing up. Shanks nodded and began walking off down the dusty road. Junior turned to his fathers grave "I promise to visit you, daddy. Just like you visited me. And I'll tell you about my adventures and stuff. I promise to be safe and brave." He sniveled taking the bottle of sake he had left.

He turned to Whitebeard's grave and sighed "I'll be back grandpa! Next time I'm here I'll be a brave captain just like you. I'll have a great crew and I'll be getting my revenge!" He growled, his heart jumping at the thought of becoming known around the world. He sobbed and sat down "I love you guys so much! You made me who I am today. You made me strong and brave! I promise to make you proud." He said taking the top off the bottle.

He smiled at the graves as he took a swig of the sake. He instanty spat it back out, whining loudly "How did you both drink this! It's gross!" He laughed. He spilled half the bottle onto his fathers grave then the other half onto Whitebeard's grave. He set the bottle down and put the hat on. He turned quickly and took a step away "I'll make you both proud. I promise, daddy." He cried before running off wiping his tears away.

Shanks was waiting for him not too far down the road, Junior smiled up at him and took his hand "Are you sure setting out on a ship that big with just you and Marco is alright?" He muttered as they walked toward the dock, "Mmh. I'm sure we'll get new nakama along the way. We'll be fine." he smiled. He had it all worked out in his mind "Besides you said you'd follow us for a little while." He sighed, he knew people called Shanks Yonko but he didn't know what it fully meant. He knew Shanks had a lot to do with what was going on in the second half of the Grand Line, like a boss.

"Until you're sick of me and tell me to fuck off." Shanks laughed as they approached the docks, the crowd made way for the two. Junior boarded his ship and took a deep breath, he looked back at the crowd smiling up at him, Marco had already cleared out the house and put everything on the ship. They started calling for a speech, Junior had no issues with public speaking, he actually liked it. He stood up on the rails and took a deep breath.

He had an idea of what to say "Umh..I'd like to thank you all. For giving me everything I needed to be standing here today. I know alot of you are worried I won't come back, but I have the Phoenix with me! And I'll gather nakama and I will avenge my father and grandpa!" He yelled to the waiting crowd, they clapped and laughed as he made his speech "Thank you all for helping me. I promise I won't let you down!" He called.

Everyone cheered and laughed. A trio of loud booms soon stopped the fun, a marine ship was closing in on the island.  
_

That's all for chapter one!  
Review and let me know what you think.  
Thanks for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2: Setting off with a bang

Here is the second chapter Hope you all enjo

Thank you so much for the kind reviews.

* * *

A marine ship advanced towards the island with two smaller ships trailing behind it. Marco instantly dragged Junior away from the rails so he would not be seen by the ships, he struggled violenty "LET ME GO!" He screamed kicking, Marco dropped him and looked at the ships, Junior instantly ran to where his large sword was placed and grabbed it "I want them to know who I am." He growled storming over to the rails. Most of the crowd were drawing weapons and taking aim at the ships. He placed the hat onto the deck of the ship before he grabbed hold of the rope and launched himself into the ocean, "JUNIOR! NO!" Marco screamed to the boy, he didn't care.

He hated the marines for destroying his family, he swam as fast as he could towards the ships, he knew how to get on and what a captain would look like. He surfaced next to the main ship, he took a deep breath "Someone please help me! I can't swim well. Please someone!" He cried banging on the side of the ship, a marine quickly looked over the side and saw a frightened child floating in the ocean, a rope ladder was dropped down.

He smiled and climbed it, dragging his sword limply, he fell onto the deck and cried out "Thank you for saving me!" He grinned looking around at the crew. A tall blond woman came to his side "Hina sorry for not seeing you, sweetie." She said scooping the boy into her arms. Her gross purple outfit was enough reason to toss her over. He knew her by name and knew her status, "He jumped off the ship, Miss Hina, I saw him." A voice called, it was none other than Fullbody. "Did those mean pirates hurt you. Don't worry. Hina protect you." She said holding him tight, he was ready for battle.

He knew how to fight and defend himself, he got out of her grasp and stepped back "Oh they didn't hurt me. And it's you who should worry." He smirked just as Marco flew above them, dropping his hat to him. Junior put the hat on his head and smiled "I am Potgas D. Ace Junior!" He screamed swinging his sword at the female marine, she jumped back with a scream "Impossible!" She hissed to the small boy.

The marines drew their weapons and took aim, Junior laughed, the bullets would go right through him if that was what he wished. Hina prapared to land an attack on him, she was too slow and got bashed in the stomach with the hilt of the seastone sword.

As the battle on the ship began the others were making their way towards the ships, Marco was setting to destroying the other two ships as well as watching his Captain "FIRE!" Hina cried slumping back against Jango. The bullets from the gun passed right through him with a pop of flame, he rolled his eyes at the marines "Really? Are you retarded!" He laughed igniting his hands in flames, the marines backed away as he engulfed himself in flames "He's a devil fruit user!" One called, he lashed out slashing the closest marine to him.

The blood splattered onto his bare chest "Y-you have his power! Hina impressed." She grunted standing up. He looked back to see one of the following ships going down in a blaze of blue flame, Marco swooped onto the next and set to taking that one down "Let's not bullshit here. I wont kill you, lady. Someone has to report back about me." He grinned wiping the blood off his chest, He saw one of the marines holding a camera "Take a picture and I'll shove that camera so far up your ass you'll take pictures when you hiccup." He hissed, the marine dropped the camera and backed away from it.

Jango reached out to grab Hina, Junior was quick to swipe at him, cutting through his outfit and causing a small scrape "Back the fuck off." He warned grabbing Hina by her jacket, the blade of the sword rested against her neck, keeping her weak and useless to attck "H-Hina didn't know he had a baby." She stuttered. Junior smiled at this, very few people knew he exsisted. But it was time for the world to learn that he did exsist "Well you know now. Take that info back to Sengoku and deliver a litte message to Sakazuki." He grinned, it felt good to know that his plan was in motion.

Hina nodded stiffly as she backed up against the railings. Marco landed behind him with a sigh "Haven't I told you enough times not to play with your food." He joked patting Junior on the back, a look of horror whipped across the marines faces at the thought of this little boy going cannibal and eating their beautiful captain "This ship is to be able to sail but as slow as possible. Get it done please, Marco." Junior said looking back over his shoulder. Marco nodded and ran off, Marines tried to stop him but he just tossed them over the edge with a quick blast

Hina looked to Jango who was stumbling to his feet "You little brat." He hissed to the boy, Junior gave him a quick kick to the stomach, sending him hurling onto the deck "Who asked for your opinion!" Junior yelled, he took out the knife that hung from his belt. The knife hadn't had the touch of blood in almost three years, he felt its bloodlust run through him "Hina confused." the woman muttered. The fact of who his father was confused alot of people, it'd be more confusing for a closed mind marine, Junior scoffed and rolled his eyes "Well I am the son of Portgas D. Ace. What more proof do you need!" He laughed.

A loud groaning sound was heard below deck, followed by a snapping. The marines clocked their guns and aimed "Bullets don't effect me, morons. You'd only hit your captain." He smiled as he heard swords being drawn "Think again, brat! These are seastone bullets." Fullbody boomed as he fired his gun. Junior had prepared for this, seastone effected Devil Fruit users but he was not the one who had eaten it, it was genetic that he had the powers. Junior turned and deflected the speeding bullet, it dropped to the ground at his feet.

He picked it up and looked at it, raising an eyebrow at Fullbody, the marines stood in shock as he held the bullet in his hand as flames danced upon his exposed skin "Seastone won't hurt me like it would any other." He sighed as Marco came back, guns aimed at him instantly "Marco, fly!" He ordered running at the marines, Marco took off into the sky instantly with a burst of flames, bullets were fired at hit him but none landed a hit. Junior jumped onto the rails and smiled at Hina.

She stood up slowly clinging to the railing "If you want to live I suggest you get the fuck out of here before I burn you all." He warned before stepping back off the ship, Marco swooped and caught him before he hit the water, they sailed through the air back to the ship.

Junior put the knife and the sword away. Everyone stood amazed at the events that had unfolded, Junior soon felt the soft comfort of a towel, Shanks began wiping the blood off the small boy "Very well done kiddo. I'm proud of you." He muttered smiling at the boy. Junior nodded as Shanks cleaned the blood off him, the last marine ship began to turn and sail away. The crowd cheered at this and the power of the small captain. As soon as he was free of Shanks and the blood he went to the rails. "They'll be back soon. I suggest you all get to your ships and set sail. I promise I won't let you down!" He called as Marco raised the anchor, the crowd began to split.

Shanks kissed the boy on the forehead and stood up "We'll meet you by the Grand Line and we'll take you under." He said before leaving the ship and walking off with his crew, Junior watched them quickly walk off, he waved at them but only recieved a wave back from Lucky Roo who still had a rack of meat clutched in his hand.

Junior wanted to go back to the other side of the red line and visit Sabaody Archipelgo, where he wanted to visit the famous fairground. He had never been for his own safety but now he was desperate to see it. There were a few islands along the way in which he hoped to gain some new crew members and faithful nakama. Marco locked the anchor into place and Junior set to lowering the sails, he had no jolly roger as yet, but had a few ideas on what to use for it.

He went to the ships wheel and began to steer it, Marco had taught him how, as he had many things about running a ship "Well done back there. You showed alot of maturity towards her." Marco said standing next to the boy, Marco took the wheel as Junior went to wave goodbye to those walking along the shoreline "BYE EVERYONE!" He screamed waving his arms and setting off small pops of flame, everyone waved back as the large ship carrying their small friend sailed past. The last person they passed was Shanks who did not wave but gave Junior a proud smile and a nod.

Junior sat at the back of the ship, on the rails watching the island get smaller. It had been his home for as long as he could remember and now where his fathers grave was. As all the ships sailed off in different directions Juniors eyes filled with tears. He sniffled and wiped the tears away "Junior, come here." Marco called "In a minute." he replied watching the island become smaller, he felt free to be sailing on the ocean. He looked to the hill and sobbed.

He could see the two graves side by side, he sighed and looked at the beach. His eyes widened as he could have sworn he saw two shimmering shadows standing on the beach. One large one and a smaller one. Junior broke down in tears when he saw it, "I love you both so much..I'll make you proud. I promise.." he cried out. He couldn't look at the island anymore, he ran to the front of the ship in a frenzy of tears, Marco stood at the wheel with tear filled eyes "Junior, come here a moment, please." He said looking to his small captain.

Junior turned to him and smiled, the tears stopping as he looked up at his guardian and first mate "I promise to protect you and help you for as long as I possibly can. I will always be by your side." He said hugging the boy. Junior laughed and spun Marco around "This is gonna be great, Marco! Our adventure!" He squealed running to the head of the ship.

He climbed up onto the rams head and stood proudly "LOOK OUT WORLD! HERE I COME!" He screamed sending jets of flames shooting up into the sky. Marco laughed and turned the ships wheel causing Junior to stumble a little bit, he shot Marco a playful glair and sat down. "Look out world. I'm setting off." He breathed happily.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading Please review and favourite.  
I do not own One Piece in any way!  
Bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3: New Nakama

Thank you to everyone who has supported this story.  
I do not own One Piece in any way!  
Here is chapter 3.  
Sorry it's taken so long, I've been sick lately.  
ENJOY

* * *

Junior lay in the bed looking at the ceiling, the sun was beginning to rise. He sighed and rolled out of the bed. Marco had givin him the fanciest room on the ship and it was decorated perfectly for a captain, a knock came on the door "I'm up." Junior sighed going to his closet and getting his outfit. The door opened and Shanks walked in "Good morning, we're coming up to an island." He smiled sitting on the large bed.

Junior took off his pyjama top and sighed "I hope I get a new crew member or two. It'll be hard with just me and Marco running the ship alone." He sighed putting his clothes on the bed "Thanks for getting me lotsa clothes just like daddy always wore." Junior thanked hugging the kind pirate, Shanks wrapped his arm around the boy and laughed "Just don't get yourself killed. Everyone has big expectation for you." he said as Junior went to get dressed.

He took his clothes into the bathroom and laughed "I won't. I'll be up in a while, Shanksy." he said shutting the door and turning the shower on, Shanks left closing the door softly behind him. Junior had a quick shower and got dressed, his hair still partly wet but he was more hungry than anything. He grabbed his prized sword and set off to the kitchen. Marco and Lucky Roo were praparing breakfast for everyone "Mornin' everyone!" Junior called bouncing into the kitchen.

Everyone smiled at the small captain "Someone is happy today." Beckham said poking Junior gently, he giggled and nodded "I wont leave that island until I have some new nakama!" He stated proudly. As Marco and Lucky Roo placed the food on the table Junior instantly jumped to his seat and began stuffing himself, Yasopp laughed as Junior stuffed a piece of bacon into his mouth "You have the table manners of a pirate alright." Rockstar commented shaking his head "I'm hungry." Junior replied grabbing at the toast.

Shanks laughed and stood up "We'll leave you two to talk. If you need us we'll be on Red Force." Shanks said leaving, his crew members followed instantly. Marco sat down and began eating "Junior eat slowly. You ain't starving." He laughed biting a piece of toast, Junior just waved his hand and continued eating like a pig. After he had stuffed himself he sat back and sighed "Thanks Marco! Breakfast was amazing." He laughed gathering the dishes and bringing them to the sink.

Marco collected the rest of the dishes and followed "That means you make lunch." Marco said leaving the dishes in the sink. Junior ran out onto the deck and smiled, they were almost at the island, Red Force tied in front leading the way, he grabbed onto one of the large ropes connecting the ships, he scooted along it to Red Force. Shanks was slumped against one of the palm trees drinking a bottle of sake.

Junior sat next to him and rested his head on his lap "You ok, Junior?" he asked putting the bottle down "Just a little nervous." He muttered as Shanks took his hat off and began rubbing his head, Shanks smiled down at the boy "I know you'll make us proud. We'll take you as far as you want us to." he said pulling his cloak over the boy.

Junior sat up and looked at the island, Rockstar was dropping the anchor as they pulled into a harbor. Junior ran back and began making his way back to Marco. Shanks stood up and looked at the palm tree, two handprints were burned into the trunk of the tree.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

"He's grown so much since I last saw him" Shanks said looking at the gibbering little child Ace held proudly "He sure has!" Ace beamed bouncing the baby playfully, Shanks raised an eyebrow "How old is he now?" he asked placing his bottle down, Ace kissed the boy on the forehead and place him down "Little over two years. He's a little fireball too so watch out." Ace laughed as his son began toddling around the deck of the massive ship.

Shanks watched as some members of the crew avoided the small child as tiny flames flickered on his bare skin "Are you sure it's wise to have him out at sea? The marines will take any chance they can to get at you." Shanks said as Yasopp picked the small boy up and began spinning him around "We had his party on the Moby Dick, I'm just taking him back to Brad. We are taking the safest route." Ace sighed taking the bottle from Shanks and taking a large gulp "Does HE know you have a child?" Shanks asked grabbing the bottle back.

Junior wandered back over to his father and hugged his leg "Daddy." He pined reaching up to his father, Ace picked him up and hugged him "Which one? Garp or Luffy?" Ace laughed as Junior pulled at his hat playfully, Shanks gave him a stern look, Ace sighed and sat down next to one of the trees "Neither of them know. Garp would go insane and Luffy would make it common knowledge of the entire world within a few days." Ace muttered as he set off some small flames to amuse Junior.

He immitated his father with a happy giggle "I meant Luffy. He has a right to know he is an uncle. I'm sure he'd love to know." Shanks said, Ace shook his head instantly "Not yet. Maybe someday." He muttered. Junior began ignite his hands in fire and clap them against his fathers arms, the crew laughed and smiled at this "Do you mind if I leave a little memento on your ship? If ya don't mind." Ace asked nervously, Shanks nodded "What is it?" he asked as Ace stood up and walked over to the tallest tree "Something that Junior and I done together." He said placing his hand against the thick bark.

Shanks knew what he meant and smiled at this "Aah, yes you can. Want to carve the date into it too?" Shanks said offering him a small pocket knife. Ace held Junior tight "Let's make our mark, sweetie." He mumbled to the happy child, Junior clapped and placed his hand over his fathers, Shanks gently moved the boys hand off his fathers and next to his "Now do a little burn." Ace instructed letting flames flow from his hand, Junior's hand sent out a small burst of flame causing Shanks to step back and laugh, Ace stepped back and looked proudly at what they had done.

Two handprints burned into the trunk of the tree, the crew looked at it in shock, "I know what I'll put under it." He smiled passing Junior to Shanks and taking the knife. Junior yawned and rested his head against Shanks, the sun was dipping in the sky. Ace had carved POTGAS D. ACE 17YRSPORGAS D. ACE JR 2YRS

Under their handprints. He turned and took his now sleeping son from the red haired captain "Stay here tonight and set out in the morning." Shanks said as they walked down to the sleeping quarters "Thanks. See you whenever this little monster decided he wants food." Ace laughed walking into the spare room. "Goodnight." Shanks said closing the door and walking back to the tree. He smiled at the sight of the tiny handprint burned into the tree.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

* * *

Shanks looked at the two handprints still perfectly preserved in the wood "Captain, are you ok?" Yasopp asked placing a hand on his captains shoulder "Yasopp old friend. Do you remember the day this was made?" He asked motioning towards the marks on the tree "Of course I do. Like it was yesterday." He smiled, he had thought about his own son everyday and was glad to hear news of the Mugiwara pirates and of his son. Shanks shook his head washing away the bad thoughts of what could happen to the little captain

~~A few hours later~~

Junior was running along the beach happily, his backpack strapped tightly to him as he ran. He'd been searching for any new people to join his crew, he stopped and sat in the sand "There has to be someone around here who'll join me." He said taking a small lunchbox from his bag and taking a ham sandwich out of it. He compacted it and quickly turned it into a toasted sandwich. He watched the waves drift in and out as he ate his snack in peace, when he'd finished he put the lunchbox back in and continued on his way.

He came to a large sturdy fence, he could here voices on the other side of it, Junior set to climbing the tough fence, it was at least twenty feet high. He swore and grunted as he flung his arm over the side, pulling himself up, he fell over quickly coming down onto the stone pretty hard "FUCK!" He cried out holding the back of his head "A guest." A voice called. Junior sat up and looked around, there were two men sitting by a swimming pool drinking and having lunch "Will you be my nakama!" Junior blurted out walking over to the men, they laughed and smiled at him "Hello to you too, young man. What brings you to our home." one asked.

Junior stood examining the men, one wore a large coat and the other a fancy suit. One had a large golden hook where his hand used to be and was smoking a thick cigar, it rang a bell but nothing more than something his father had mentioned "I want some nakama who hate the shitty government as much as I do!" Junior stated smiling at the men, they glanced at each other and then to the small boy "Now, why would a small boy like you hate the government? Did they take your toy?" the man with the hook mocked, Junior didn't like being made fun of "They killed my father! And I will hunt down Sakazuki and kill him myself!" Junior stated letting his hand become covered in flames, the colour left the faces of both men as they realised.

"Isn't this a suprising turn of events. I can guess who your father was. I had no quarrel with him. Might I have your name?" the man asked. A question Junior was excited to hear, he placed the hat on his head and smiled at both men. "Me? My name is Captain Portgas D. Ace Junior." He smiled as the flames spiraled around his arms. Both men stepped back in shock. The flames died down and the men approached him "I am Sir Crocodile and this is my friend Daz Bones. It is a great pleasure to meet the grandchild of the last Pirate King." Crocodile smirked extending his hand to the boy.

Junior met it with a firm shake, he had heard stories about these men, they were wanted by the government for escaping the prison his dad was kept in, one had tried to take over an entire kingdom, "Will you join my crew then? I promise you will get revenge on the government." Junior said happily, both men frowned and looked to each other "I will go where you go, Sir." Daz said crossing his arms, Junior knew they would be perfect for his crew, dispite both being devil fruit users and the dangers the sea brought to them.

Crocodile lit another cigar and sat down "Before I even contemplate thinking about joining you I have some questions." He said waving his hook about, Junior nodded and sat down on the ground, taking his bagpack off and setting it in fornt of him, Daz Bones looked down at the small captain and went inside the large house "How old are you?" Crocodile asked, "I am 8 years, 10 months and 23 days old." He answered quickly, Crocodile was stunned at such an accurate answer and the fact that an 8 year old boy was ready to wage war against the government for the sake of revenge.

Daz Bones returned with a bottle of cola "Thank you Mr Bones." Junior said taking the bottle "Kid has manners at least." He muttered sitting on a deck chair "So you are 8 years old and you think you're ready to face the world?" Crocodile said sipping his wine, Junior nodded and smiled "How many crew members are there?" he asked, "Me and one other. Hopefully after today you two will join." He smiled, Crocodile nodded and hummed to himself.

Junior wanted these two high profile criminals on his ship! "I am still not sure. You are only small and openly introduce yourself as a captain." Crocodile sighed, Junior hated being called small, he may not be the tallest person but he was tough and strong and ready for whatever the world threw at him, "I have no reason to hide who I am anymore. So why not?" He complained. Crocodile raised an eyebrow and smiled "I like you, kid. You have a black and white view of things and you don't beat around the bush. Maybe we will join you." He laughed.

Junior was overjoyed at this, he immediatly jumped up and hugged the ex-Shichibukai "This is gonna be great!" He squeaked, Crocodile didn't know if he should throw the boy into the pool or to just let himself be hugged "Shall I go pack everything?" Bones asked with a slight smile, Crocodile nodded and set the small boy down "There's plenty of room on the ship. And we're going back across the Red Line for a little holiday." Junior said picking his bagpack up. Crocodile stood up and led his new Captain into the house, it was very fancy and elegent.

Within half an hour everything they needed was packed, Bones carried almost all of it without breaking a sweat "You're really strong!" Junior gasped looking at the large amount of boxes the man carried "Thanks." He said as Crocodile locked all the doors, they decided the quickest route back to the ship which was walking along the beach. Junior wandered along the beach carrying a few of the boxes "Where exactly are we heading for this holiday?" Crocodile asked walking along side his new captain "A place called sabaody archipelago. The fairground is amazing!" He said as the ship came into view.

Crocodile frowned "Kid you do know what else goes on there?" he asked, "I know the shitty world nobels go there sometimes. Apart from that nope." Junior chirped, he knew alot about history but some places he had no interest in learning about. The ship was coming into view, Red Force was no longer with it, this made Junior a little sad "There's the ship!" He said pointing to it "No flag or jolly roger?" Daz asked looking at the ship. Junior had made a few drafts but he wanted it to represent the crew as they crossed the Red Line not just when he set out.

They climbed aboard the ship and set the boxes on the deck "You can pick your bedrooms. I haven't properly explored the ship yet. But it's really big." Junior said sitting on the rails, Crocodile looked impressed by it "So this is 'home' now." Daz muttered opening the door to the small kitchen area, Junior followed and smiled. The dishes that were in the sink were washed and put away "Want coffee? It's almost lunch. My friends should be back soon." He said going over to the counter. The two men sat down at the table "This is a fine ship. Do you know who built it?" Daz asked, "I think my friends built it." Junior muttered getting everything he needed to make the coffees.

They sat drinking hot coffee and talking about their past, Junior didn't say much about his, "HELLOOOO" Marco yelled. Junior jumped out of his chair and smiled "Stay here untill I call ya!" He whispered slipping out the door. Marco and the Red Hair pirates stood looking at the boxes on the deck "I found us two new nakama! But you gotta promise to be nice to them and not get angry." Junior said walking to Marco and hugging him. Marco and Shanks exchanged a worried glance "Promise." Junior whined tugging on Marco's jacket.

He rolled his eyes "I promise." he sighed, Shanks and his crew nodded. Junior ran back to the door and went in, he grabbed Crocodile by his hook and pulled "C'mon c'mon!" he laughed as the tall man stood up, he took hold of Daz and began pulling them out the door. Marco couldn't hold back a cry of annoyance as his tiny captain came back with THOSE two men, Shanks facepalmed and swore "Of all the fucking people you could have recruited! HIM!" Shanks cried, Marco stood shaking his head furiously "Junior what the fuck were you thinking!" Marco yelled

Marco was beyond angry at this point "Nakama can come from anywhere! You told me that Marco." Junior growled, he never liked fighting with Marco but when it came to something so serious he wasn't going to hold back "HE tried to destroy a kingdom, broke out of prison and he didn't even try to save your father! What the fuck were you thinking" Marco yelled.

Junior couldn't take it anymore "DON'T YOU DARE DRAG MY DADDY INTO THIS! CROCY CAN'T SEE THE FUCKING FUTURE!" Junior screamed as his small hands burst out into flames, Crocodile and Daz stepped back, tears formed in Junior's eyes as he saw the rage building in Marco "Junior did they follow you back? Did they force you to recruit them?" Marco said crouching down in front of the crying boy "NO! I asked them. Then we talked and they agreed. I want them here." Junior muttered stepping away from Marco.

Marco stood up and growled "They are NOT joining us!" Marco said firmly, Shanks and his crew stood next to Daz and Crocodile and watched the unfolding argument "I am the captian on this ship! It is my job to get new nakama!" Junior yelled "And I'm older than you!" Marco argued back, Crocodile was getting sick of listening to the petty fight "I'm the captain so I'm the boss!" Junior yelled as small pops of flame sprang off of him "Your father left me in charge of you so I am the boss of you!" Marco yelled back.

Junior was getting irritated, HE was the captain so he was the boss of the ship and who joined the crew, Crocodile stepped between the two angry pirates and sighed "He is the captain on this ship. If he wishes us to leave then we shall go. Do not fight on our account." He said finishing a cigar. Junior wanted them to stay. They were strong and could fight "Marco. Maybe they wouldn't be all that bad." Shanks said going and placing his hand on Marco's shoulder.

Marco sighed and looked at the two men, he was only worried about Junior's safety and well being "They are strong and they got a problem with the government too! That is what WE are all about! Going agianst the government and getting revenge for what THEY have done to US!" Junior stated letting the flames flicker away, Marco's eyes softened as he realised Junior was right, they all had problems with the government and all had their own reasons to want revenge in one way or another "You're right, Junior..You always are. I'm sorry." Marco sighed.

Junior didn't reply, he turned away from Marco "Then we should celebrate our new nakama." Junior said smiling at Shanks, he knew Shanks was always looking for a reason to throw a party, "I think that is a wonderful idea. We'll set out tomorrow evening then." Shanks laughed.

Junior smiled at the two new crew members. He had his crew, as small as it was but he knew they would be enough to rattle the government all the way to the top man. Maybe even gain more nakama who hate the government and give the marines a reason to be scared. He was ready to fight.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review

I do not own One Piece


	4. Chapter 4: They Know!

Here is the next chapter

Thank you so much for reading

Review please

For those of you have PMed me and asked this is set THREE almost FOUR years after Ace's death as Junior is 8 years old almost 9. I have changed some things to make the story plot better.

* * *

Junior groaned and shifted slightly, he could tell he wasn't in a bed. He opened his eyes and saw the bright blue sky above him. He looked around to see almost everyone asleep on the deck of Red Force, he was laying next to a snoring Shanks who still had the bottle of sake tightly in his hand. Junior smiled and sat up. Marco was sleeping against the rails with Lucky Roo.

He stood up and stretched out, his bones cracking giving relief to his sore body. He looked at all the sleeping pirates and snickered to himself. He slipped past their sleeping forms and made his way back to his ship. Crocodile and Daz were sitting in the kitchen having coffee "Good morning, little captain." Crocodile greeted, Junior smiled and sat down "Mornin. What time is it?" he yawned, he had a terrible pain in his right side "Barely 9." Daz answered, Junior sighed and clutched his sore side "Are you ok?" Crocodile asked looking concerned, Junior smiled and nodded.

Marco wandered in holding his head "What happened last night?" he groaned slumping against the wall "You got drunk." Daz replied putting his empty cup in the sink. Junior put his head on the table and groaned, Marco went over and patted him on the shoulder "What's wrong, kiddo?" he asked "I feel like I slept on rocks. I'll live." He groaned. Shanks walked in with a smile on his face "Good morning. Junior we need to talk, on Red Force. Now" He smiled, Junior walked out humming happily.

Junior went with Shanks back to Red Force and went to his 'office' it was a small room with a desk and a big fancy chair. Shanks called it his thinking chair. Junior sat on the desk as Shanks sat in his chair and smiled "Have you got a name for your ship, or your crew? You need a jolly roger too." He stated. Junior had never thought about those things. All he wanted was to set sail with his crew.

Junior smirked "The ship is called Destroyer." he smiled. It was a fitting name for the ship because all those who lived on it wanted revenge and to destroy. Shanks nodded and sighed "We can change the figurehead to something a little more befitting. A ram was all we could come up with." Shanks sighed. Junior thought on it for a moment before coming up with the perfect idea "A cheetah." He smiled.

Shanks raised an eyebrow, he was thinking more along the lines of a larger more fierce animal "A cheetah will stalk its prey, waiting for the perfect chance to strike and kill!" Junior said as an evil smile formed on his little face, it madeShanks feel a tad uneasy "I'll get Yasopp and Beckham to get that sorted when they wake up. And the other things?" Shanks said standing up, Junior got off the desk and smiled "That's a decision we can all make as a crew."

They walked out to see some of the crew awake, holding their heads and groaning "Light weights." Shanks muttered to himself as Junior wandered off. He went back to Destroyer and bounced into the kitchen "Alright! Crew meeting." He called hopping onto the table, Crocodile was already sitting reading the newspaper, Daz was in the kitchen and Marco was sprawled on the floor.

Daz sat down pulling Marco up into a chair "Oi! I was fine down there." He grunted resting his head on the table "Just because you are hungover do not take it out on others. No one forced you to drink that much." Crocodile said putting the newspaper down, Marco glanced up as Junior sat on the table

"We need a name for us and a jolly roger. Our ship is called Destroyer and our figurehead is being changed to a cheetah." He said, Crocodile raised an eyebrow and sighed "You don't have a jolly roger yet? I thought you were prepared to set off." He chuckled, Junior shook his head "That's something we do as a crew. The jolly roger has to represent US! As we are now, setting off." he smiled. He wanted the jolly roger to show the power of his crew and strike fear into the hears of those who gazed upon it.

Marco looked at him and sighed "How about the do-not-disturb-when-hungover pirates of DNDWH pirates." he groaned holding his throbbing head "If you aren't going to help then do not speak." Daz muttered, Junior nodded as Crocodile lit another cigar "Destroyer, cheetah..I'm detecting that you really want to fuck the government up." Crocodile hummed sarchastically.

Junior sighed and nodded, he wanted revenge so bad! Everytime he thought about it his heart would almost beat out of his chest. They sat pondering for a while, Marco had his head in his arms snoring loudly "If this is him thinking I feel we are doomed." Crocodile mumbled, Junior was sitting on the table curled up thinking. Daz was sketching ideas for a jolly roger, he had come up with a few good ones.

Shanks walked in banging the door against the wall "Figurehead is changed. How goes it in here?" He laughed, those who were awake looked at him with dull eyes "Aah, going good then." he scoffed sitting behind Junior, he wrapped his arm around him and pulled the boy back "Sorry kiddo. I got nothing." Daz sighed placing another sketch to the quickly growing pile "You're doing enough as it is, Bonesy." Junior smiled.

Shanks let go of Junior and took some of the sketchs, they were pretty good, very descriptive and artistic "Your talents are waisted as a pirate." Shanks joked. Daz nodded and continued sketching "How about The Akuma (devil) Pirates." Crocodile suggested. Junior tackle hugged the older pirate and squealed "PERFECT!" He yelled.

Crocodile sighed and rolled his eyes, he never liked being hugged by anyone, but he couldn't throw a kid off the ship. Marco lifted his head "Wha?" he mumbled sitting up "Good morning sunshine." Shanks smiled, Marco growled and put his head back down.

Crocodile set Junior back on the table "Word to the wise, I do not like to be hugged." He said grimly, Junior nodded and sighed. He loved hugs, all little kids did, him more than normal. Shanks left humming Binks Sake happily, Junior scooted over and looked at what his new crewmen was drawing now, he flicked through the designs.

They were all different kinds, each one had something of each crew member in it, be it something they wore, their weapon of choice or to do with their power "These are really good, Bonesy." Junior gasped, they were perfetly done, no imperfections in the lines, very detailed "Thank you, Captain. I enjoy drawing so choose whichever you like the most." he smiled.

The smell of delicious food filled the room "BREAKFAST IS READY!" A voice screamed, it was answered by loud cheers, Crocodile stood up and lit yet another cigar "I think breakfast might be ready." He said sarcastically, Junior's stomach rumbled loudly, Marco stood up slowly and groaned "I'm starving." he sighed stumbling out onto the deck.

The rest of the small crew followed to Red Force, where Lucky Roo had cooked a big fry-up breakfast, perfect for the hungover and a few still drunk pirates "I suppose this happens alot?" Daz asked Junior, "Any excuse to party, get drunk and celebrate." He laughed as he was handed a plate full of rashers (bacon) with sausages, black pudding, a fried egg and fried mushrooms. They all sat down and began eating their delicious breakfast

(MEANWHILE)

Hina sat glairing at the ground, practically putting holes into it. Sakazuki had asked for her personally. She told him everything that had happened, backed up by the marines who survived the vicious attack. An emergency Shichibukai meeting had been called.

The six warlords sat around the table listening to the old man scream about the dangers the small 8 year old posed. :AUTHORS NOTE:  
Current Shichibukai are Trafalgar Law Boa Hancock Buggy the Clown Dracule Mihawk Donquixote Doflamingo Bartholomew Kuma :AUTHORS NOTE:

The marines had managed to get a not so good photo of the boy before he left the half-witt marines sailing slowly away. The warlords each had a copy of the photo in front of them. One Shichibukai knew Portgas D. Ace had a child but kept quite for the childs sake.

Mihawk looked down at the picture wishing this was not happening, not for at least another ten years. He didn't want to see the government hunt down a child who posed a minor threat, that could just be ended by throwing candy in his general direction. Mihawk was not good with children, nor did he like them "Pardon me if I am wrong..But this is a CHILD we are talking about." Mihawk sighed leaning back in the chair.

Sakazuki glaired at the swordsman who clearly had no idea what threat the child posed. Hancock sat holding the picture looking intently at the boy, she never knew Luffy had a nephew. She knew in her heart that the little child would be dear to her beloved pirate, "A child who wants to destroy the government!" Sakazuki screamed.

Buggy laughed loudly "From what I hear he only wants to destroy you. Don't tell me your scared if a little kiddy." Doflamingo chuckled, Trafalgar Law rolled his eyes and looked at his ex-captain dully "It is a child. Give it a fucking puppy and it'll go away." he sighed. Mihawk shook his head frantically "Can we not just let him have his little revenge trip? He will probably give up when he figures out he has to actually fight." he said.

The Shichibukai looked at him wide-eyed, it was well known he was the least likely to show mercy to anyone "Going soft in your old age Hawk-eye?" Doflamingo grinned moving closer to him, Mihawk shoved the pink featherball back roughly "He is a child for christ sake. What harm can he possibly do?" Mihawk replied.

Sakazuki hissed and slammed his fist on the table, the warlords looked at him quickly "Kuma, find the brat and eliminate him.". Kuma stood up and left without saying a word.

The words shocked the warlords. He was talking about hunting down a small child and killing him, Hancock gasped and covered her mouth. She HAD to warn Luffy about this "I think he is running scared, flamingo." Law laughed stretching out in the chair.

"What else would you have me do, surgeon?" Sakazuki growled "You just ordered a hit on a child. One that doesn't seem all that tough." Law sighed. Mihawk wanted to slice them all into bacon "THIS is a child we are talking about! An innocent child." Mihawk yelled standing up.

All eyes turned to him Sakazuki sighed "I suppose you'd rather let this brat live and word to get out about who he is?" the angry magma man growled "I would rather we just let him have his little strop. He will probably go home and sulk then." Mihawk hissed.

Sakazuki shook his head slowly "It is done! This meeting is over. Thank you all for attending. Keep your eyes out for the brat." he said. Mihawk was the first to leave the room, knocking his chair over as he stormed out. Hancock was right behind him "Hawk-eye." she called.

He turned stiffly to face the stone hearted woman "I suppose the death of the boy means little to nothing to you!" he snapped, she stepped back calmly and cleared her throat as the other warlords walked past them. Sakazuki left shortly after looking rather pleased with himself.

When he had left Mihawk glaired at her "What exactly do you want!" he growled turning his back to her, she stepped in front of him and furrowed her brow "He is the nephew of my beloved Luffy. Do you honestly think I want to see my strong darling suffer because that cunt is scared of the danger a child poses!" She hissed.

Mihawk knew she was obsessed with Mugiwara Luffy but gave it no attention, she was strange woman "I saw that look in your eyes. Tell me everything you know. As much as it pains me I am willing to work with you on this." She said gritting her teeth. There was only one man she would happily work with.

They left the building and walked back to where the Snake Princess had left her ship, the female pirates gasped and whispered as the swordsman boarded the ship with their gorgeous captain. She took him to a small room where her snake was waiting, she used it as a chair and sighed "Tell me all you know." she demanded, Mihawk folded his arms and nodded "Very well, Snake Princess." he sighed

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

It was a sunny day on that spring island when Mihawk had arrived, he had arranged another drinking match with his good friend Shanks. Dispite the governments desire to kill the pirate but they were friends. Shanks and his crew were sitting in a field drinking and partying. Shanks walked over to greet his old friend "Aaahh Hawky! Finally arrived I see!" Shanks laughed, Mihawk shook his hand and smiled.

Shanks led him to where they were sitting, a mug of sake was placed in front of him, a loud roar of laughter alerted him to the small child running around. As far as he knew Shanks had no small children on his ship. The child had black hair and dark brown eyes, he couldn't be more than 3 years old. The boy wandered over to them and started hitting at the tree stump they were using as a table "Is that yours?" Mihawk asked as the boy pulled at Shanks, he shook his head "Not mine." he muttered.

The small boy looked at Mihawk and giggled, he tugged on the swordsmans coat and whined "Does it speak?" he asked. "Baka!" the boy squealed twirling in a circle, Mihawk grabbed the boy by the back of his blue dungarees and lifted him up "Excuse me." he growled, Shanks laughed "Hawk eye he is just a child. He clearly likes you, ain't he adorable." the half drunk pirate laughed. He hend the boy with one hand and began using him as if he were a set of weights.

Beckham walked past slowly "Don't drop him now. His dad will charcoal you." he smiled, Mihawk raised an eyebrow at those words, the boy was reaching for his mug of sake. Mihawk took the mug and sat the boy on his lap.

He moved the mug close to the boy, Shanks reached across and moved Mihawks hand "He's too little for alcohol." Shanks laughed, Mihawk took a sip of the sake and put the mug down "I am not a fan of children. Where is its owner?" Mihawk said putting the child down.

Shanks snickered and finished his sake "He is a child, not a cat." he laughed. The boy climbed onto the stump knocking Mihawks drink over, the swordsman stood up as it soaked him, he glaired at the giggling child as he splashed in the spilled drink, he lifted the child and sighed "This is why I dislike these creatures." he muttered, shanks took his cloak and placed it over the spilled drink.

The boy clapped his hands and embers flicked out causing Mihawk to let go of him, he grabbed him before he hit the stump, he looked at his friend in disbelief "What on earth did it just do!" he asked putting the boy down. The boy poked at the stump, his fingers covered in small flames "HE is playing." Shanks laughed.

"JUNIOR!" A voice cried, the boy was sweeped up. Mihawk looked to see none other than the dangerous pirate Portgas D. Ace holding the child "Don't ever run away from daddy again!" he said clutching the boy tightly, Mihawk looked in shock "I-is that yours?" he asked pointing to the child now with his hands in flames slapping at Ace's arms "Do NOT call my child 'it'!" he warned

The boy giggled and closed his eyes "I apologise. Is he your child?" he asked, Ace nodded happily "Yes..This is a rare occasion I can spend time with him without pops watching my every move. I hate leaving him." Ace said sitting on the ground, the boy got up and began running around the three men screaming "So he does not sail with the Whitebeard pirate?" the swordsman said.

Three mugs of sake and a sippy cup of juice were placed on the stump, Junior grabbed the sippy cup and sat down, "No..He lives on an island with an ally. The open sea is to dangerous for my baby." he said. Mihawk nodded, Junior crawled onto his fathers lap and giggled.

He could see the strong bond between them, the love Ace had for his child was clear as day. He knew Portgas D. Ace was a wanted pirate but he could not deny a loving father time with his child "Daddys little fireball." Ace mumbled kissing the top of the boys head. Mihawk stood up and sighed "I must go, Shanks." he said, Shanks stood up and frowned "I'm sorry. I should have told you that he was here. I know what kind of position this is putting you in." the pirate groaned.

Mihawk nodded and looked at the pirate holding his child "Oh shit. I didn't realise. I am so sorry, Shanks." Ace gasped holding his son tight, realising that Mihawk could take him away right there, the swordsman chuckled "This little secret is safe with me. Just keep the child away from the sight of marines. The child is innocent." he said walking past the pirates. He walked back to where his coffin boat was left and sighed.

"Wait!" a voice called, Ace was behind him, the swordsman looked at him and warely "Thank you. I appreciate what you did back there." he stuttered, Mihawk raised his hand and sighed "Go be with your child. I shall not tell anyone of this. As far as I am concerned we have never met." he said getting into his boat "Thank you." Ace said before turning back and returning to the party

(END OF FLASHBACK)

* * *

Junior sat next to Daz Bones who was drawing more ideas for the jolly roger. The day had drifted by gently without any problems, Marco was taking a nap on the deck with a blanket over his head, Crocodile was organising his new living space. Junior leaned against his new crewman and watched as he drew perfectly. He smiled happily realising that things were going smoothly, he had a crew, a name for them, a new figurehead and soon a new jolly roger.

He walked to the railing and sighed. He felt a sudden flash of uneasyness inside him, as if something bad was going to happen "Bonesy. We're setting off as soon as possible. I have a bad feeling." he whined looking back at the tank of a man who was now approaching him "Of course, Captain. I can have the jolly roger up and presentable by morning if we choose by tonight." he said. Junior sighed.

He went back to the designs and looked at the thick stack "This is gonna be so much fun." he smiled at Daz.

Beckham landed face first infront of them with a 'thud' "BECKY!" Junior wailed grabbing his arm, the pirate sat up "Get this ship moving NOW! We'll cover your escape. JUST GO NOW!" He screamed, Marco jolted awake at the sudden problem "Becky whats wrong?" Junior muttered as Beckham ran and started ripping the connecting chains off of Destroyer "JUST GO! We'll explain later. Trust us." he said leaping over the expanding gap back to Red Force.

Marco dropped the sails quickly "Junior! Get us away from Red Force." he yelled, Junior nodded and sent jets of fire blasting down into the water, heating the water and causing the ship to move away quicker, Crocodile was at the ships wheel directing Destroyer away.

The clash of weapons and booms could be heard from the island, Junior looked to see what the major threat was but couldn't, he sent more fire jetting into the water, speeding up the ship. He closed his eyes and focused all his energy into it "PLEASE KEEP SAFE" He yelled as they turned away from Red Force.

Marco grabbed him away from the rails and took him back to the middle of the deck, he looked back at Red Force as Junior helped Crocodile. Marco stood in horror as he saw Bartholomew Kuma at the harbor. He kept Junior facing forward, "Crocodile get us away from here as quick as you can." Marco ordered.

Marco squeezed his eyes shut and held Junior close "It's gonna be ok." he whispered, not believing his own words.

* * *

That is it for chapter 4.  
Thank you for reading

Please review

THANK YOU


	5. Chapter 5: Jolly Roger

Chapter 5 is here! Thank you to everyone for reading, favouriting and following.  
Please review and ENJOY!  
A MAAASSSIIIVVEEE thank you to Roselillya for creating the Jolly Roger! It is now the image for this story. So. Thank you Roselillya for all the help.  
I do not own One Piece

* * *

They sailed away from the island they could, the pillar of smoke from the harbor sent Junior into a frenzy of panic and worry. He struggled against the hold of Daz Bones "Bonesy lemme go!" he whined giving up the useless fight, he shook his head and dragged his captain away from the rails. Marco sat in the crow's nest watching as the pirates kept the raging warlord busy.

Junior slumped next to Crocodile and swore loudly "Now how does a little fella like you know such foul words?" he sighed glancing down, Junior looked up at him and frowned "Well I'm a pirate captain ain't I? Swearing is something my daddy taught me." he muttered. The ex- Shichibukai nodded and looked to his long time friend "Where are we headed, Captain?" Daz asked. Junior knew exactly where Shanks was going to take him, the same island he lived on for those five years.

Where he learned the horrific news that his father had been murdered by a government dog. His face darkened "We're crossing the Red Line. We'll cause a bit of trouble in Sabaody Archipelago while we're there." He said jumping to his feet, Marco landed next to him and laughed "Then let's not waste any time." Crocodile said turning the ship in the direction Junior was pointing.

Marco took the wheel as Crocodile went and leaned on the rails "Marco what happened back there?" Junior asked sadly, Marco racked his brain thinking of an excuse that would not worry him "Just some marines. Best not to get you caught up in their fights. Now how about you go get some lunch started, fireball." Marco said pushing Junior in the direction of the kitchen. He went off happily to prepare the lunch.

"That was the worst lie I have ever heard. What really happened?" Daz muttered standing next to Marco. He sighed and looked at the stocky man "Bartholomew Kuma.. The government are after us now. I never thought they'd sent a pacifista after a child." Marco hissed gripping the wheel tightly.

His eyes widened. A warlord sent out to stop a small boy! How much of a threat could the boy pose at such a young age? He knew he had the potential to destroy an entire city but he was 8 years old "The government must be taking this very seriously if they have sent him. Are you sure going to Sabaody Archipelago is a wise idea?" he asked, it was dangerous crossing over the Red Line at any stage, but it was near impossible to go BACK under the Red line "He is the captain. All we can do is protect him, if he needs it. You haven't seen the kid in a fight." Marco sighed.

He knew Junior was a terror to face in battle. Clean attacks, designed to end the fight quick as possible, no fooling around. The smell of food soon filled the air "Also a chef? He is a boy of many talents." Crocodile said putting out his cigar "LUNCH IS READY." he shouted happily.

Marco jammed the wheel to keep the ship on course as he walked inside, the table had four plates of chicken stir-fry laid out and a wok half full in the middle of the table "Great job, kid." Crocodile said sitting down. They all began eating their meal happily, the food was nicely prepared "This is amazing. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Crocodile asked taking another serving from the wok "Brad taught me to cook." Junior said with a mouthful of food.

When the food was all gone Junior piled the dishes in the sink, the ideas for the jolly roger were stacked on the table neatly "Crew meeting." Junior called going over to the table, everyone sat down quickly. He stood on the table happily "We need a jolly roger! So we need to choose one of these and get it sorted. I don't care if it takes all day or if there is popcorn fallin from the sky! No body leaves this room 'till its sorted." He yelled taking a small amount of the papers and sitting down "Then let's get started." Marco sighed.

The sun was high in the sky when the decision had been made "I like this one..It represents something from all of us." Marco laughed showing the design to the others, Crocodile took it and studied it "Could use a little colour though." he sighed passing it to Junior. He smiled at the design and nodded "This is IT! This is our jolly roger." He gasped jumping up and down "I'll go get the sail and the flag template. Junior go grab the paints." Marco said running out of the room.

Junior gave the design back to Daz and skipped off, the two men followed their captain below deck and through the corridors, the ship was very large and had a nice woodlandish feel to it. Junior stopped at a door with 'Supply Closet' written on it, Junior opened the door and walked in "We'll just take them all." Junior said pushing out at least ten containers of paint "We need brushs...Umh..and these, maybe those...and that!" He said taking random boxes and placing them outsude the door.

He took one last look around for anything else they might need before closing the door "This should do it." he said picking up two boxes and a container of paint, Crocodile took as much as he could carry and followed back on to the deck. Marco had taken the sail down and laid them on the deck, the ship was riding on the gentle waves, moving slowly "This has to be perfect." Junior said picking up the flag.

Marco took a large ruler and began measuring out the proportions for the design "Marco, let Bonesy do that...You aren't the most reliable with math and measuring." Junior laughed. Marco frowned and nodded "You have a point." he mumbled. Daz drew out the outline of the jolly roger on the sail perfectly and without a flaw.

Junior looked over it proudly as Crocodile opened the cans of paint "Crocy. Can I ask you somethin?" Junior asked walking over to him "You will ask no matter what I say, why bother saying no" he said opening the last can of paint. "Can you take the hook off and put other things in its place? Like a knife or a sword or even a fishing rod." Junior asked. Crocodile burst out laughing, not his usual dark laugh, a fun filled amused laugh "I suppose it is possible. I have never thought of that before. I will see what I can do about it." He said in a somewhat happy tone.

Junior smiled and picked up a paintbrush, he loved the colours Daz had picked for the jolly roger. Marco had the blue paint next to him and had already began painting along the edges of where the blue was supposed to go "Remember Marco. Paint INSIDE the lines." Junior smiled as he began to paint happily. They continued painting as the ship sailed slowly under the darkening sky "What the fuck is that supposed to be you stupid birdbrain?" Crocodile scolded smacking Marco in the back of the head, he whined and growled "Oi I tried my best! It isn't that bad." He retorted crossing his arms.

Junior had his head in his hands trying not to laugh at what Marco had done, the mouth that was supposed to look like a grinning cheshire cat, looked like an overly happy chipmunk "It gives it a happy charm." Daz smiled looking down at their hard work. The sail was painted perfectly and the flag too. They were drying out on the deck, ready to be hoisted when dry "It's perfect! As soon as it's dry get it up. Then full speed ahead to Brad!" Junior shouted putting the lids back on the paint tins. Marco took the brushs to be cleaned as Crocodile lit a cigar.

Daz brought the containers of paint back into the storage room and went back to the kitchen, getting lost once on the way "Do you have a map of this place? It is very big." Daz asked sitting down "Sure, Bonesy. Shanks drew me one with labels, add your room to it." Junior said taking a piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to him. He unfolded it to find that the ship had a simple enough layout now that he saw it drawn out, he took a pencil and noted where his and Crocodile's rooms were.

Junior was running out of patience waiting for the sail to dry "Why isn't it dry yet!" He whined, Marco rolled his eyes at the impatient captain "Instead of complaining, why don't YOU dry it." Crocodile yelled down. He was sitting tying the ropes so they could get the sail back up as soon as they were dry. With his ability getting up and down was a simple task for him and Marco, but Junior and Daz would have a harder time.

Crocodile relaxed back against the mast and watched as his Captain stood on the rails, Junior was going to send out some flames just above the sail to dry the paint quicker, he smiled and shot out a few small blasts, just enough to raise the heat above the drying jolly roger "You listen to what HE says but not what I say!" Marco whined, Crocodile chuckled and returned to the deck.

Within a few minutes of the bright idea the paint was fully dry "It looks good. Let's get it up!" Crocodile said "Bonesy! It's dry." Junior yelled, Crocodile began to lift the massive sail "How 'bout some help here." He said struggling to pull the sail up. Marco growled and helped, Junior picked up their prized pirate flag and smiled proudly at it, Daz stood behind him smiling "Looking good." He called to the two men who were stringing the sail up, as soon as it was properly attached the ship began to move on the wind.

Crocodile landed next to Junior "Shall we hoist our flag now?" He asked finishing yet another cigar "Dude, where the fuck do you keep getting cigars from!" Marco asked in a shrill tone "Mind your own business, birdbrain!" Crocodile spat picking Junior up "Play nice, children." Daz sighed "Let's go." Junior squealed as Crocodile tightened his grip.

Crocodile was up in the crow's nest within a few seconds, Junior was still tightly in his arms, but coated in sand "That is a slight draw back. Apologies, little captain." he smirked setting Junior on his shoulder so he could tie the flag to the top of the mast. It was easy enough to secure to the top of the mast. It began to flutter in the passing wind.

Crocodile set Junior down and looked up at the flag "It looks good. All we need to do is cause some trouble to get us recognised." He muttered looking out over the sea, Junior grinned "We'll cause a lot of trouble on our holiday. I can promise you that, Crocy." He said sitting on the edge of the crows nest "Why do you call us Crocy and Bonesy?" Crocodile asked taking out another cigar, Junior shrugged "Nakama give each other nicknames." he said, Crocodile looked over the side and swore "Fuck. That birdbrain got my lighter! I'm gonna drown him." Crocodile hissed, Junior looked down to see Marco waving at them, Crocodiles lighter in his hand.

Junior laughed and waved back, Crocodile growled clenching his fist. Junior lifted his hand and sent off an ember of flame, it lit the cigar quickly "Aaah thanks." he said "Can I ask you a question?" Junior asked pursing his lips as he sat down in the crows nest "You'll ask anyway." he sighed looking down at the small boy "Do you ever wonder what happened to your old nakama from Baroque Works?" Junior asked. A look of pain spread across his face "I do. Some of them were good friends of mine. Bon-chan among the best." He sighed turning away from the boy "I don't know where some are, but I know others are safe and have new happy lives." He said taking a deep breath.

Junior lay down and closed his eyes "Maybe all have new happy lives. With a family...They could be a mommy by now, or a daddy.. Have a kid. A family." Junior mumbled thinking about his father, he'd get seriously depressed when he thinks about what was taken from him that day. Junior didn't notice the tears leaking out of his eyes "Why are you crying? Are you ok?" Crocodile asked sitting down next to his captain, Junior looked up and frowned "Thinking about my dad."he sighed as Crocodile took off his large fur coat "Your father came to Alabasta once. I never met him personally, but I witnessed him sink quite a few of my ships. He was a skilled fighter." Crocodile said.

Junior looked up at him with amazed and wide eyes, he knew his father visited the desert country and witnessed Ace sink some Baroque Works ships "Was he happy? Who was he with?" Junior asked scooting closer to the large man, Crocodile looked at the slowly advancing boy. He had never been good with children, they seemed scared of him, it was weird for one to act so calm and confident around him "He looked happy from where I was standing. He was with his little brother Monkey D. Luffy. He is also an extremely strong boy. As much as I hate to admit it..He beat me." Crocodile muttered.

He did hate admitting defeat, but since Luffy had gotten him out of Impel Down he had forgiven the strawhat pirate for landing him there in the first place. The sun was setting in the distance and the sky began to turn a beautiful orange "I've never met my uncle Luffy...I want to meet him soon. Maybe he knows the lullaby." Junior sighed leaning against Crocodile. He felt slightly happy that the boy was treating him so kindly, not even his parents had been this kind to him. Crocodile shook off the horrific memories and finished his cigar "You've never met Luffy?" Crocodile mumbled slipping his arm around the boy.

Junior scooted closer, feeling glad of the company "I've heard of him. Seen his bounty posters and his crews bounty posters too. Never met any of them...I sure hope uncle Luffy knows the lullaby." Junior yawned leaning against Crocodile as he began to feel sleepy "What lullaby might that be?" he asked. He knew a select few from when he was a child himself, but most had been forgotten with time "I-uh..Don't remember the words, but the melody is nice." Junior said closing his eyes and snuggling against Crocodile.

He could see his captain falling asleep quickly, he wrapped his coat around the boy "What do you remember of the melody?" Crocodile asked pulling the small boy on to his lap. Junior began to quietly hum what he remembered of the melody, his father would sing it to him whenever he would, before he went to sleep. It was a melody that his grandfather Whitebeard had taught Ace, to calm him to sleep when he was small.

Crocodile knew it instantly "I know what it is. How your father knew it must be a strange tale. That little nursery rhyme was considered extremely old when I was a mere child." Crocodile smiled, he remembered back to his childhood, there were precious few good memories he had, but the few he did have were priceless to him. Crocodile began to feel a strange feeling for his small captain, a strange kinship he had not felt in many years.

Junior looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, Crocodile knew where this was going, he shut his eyes "If you think I am- There is not a chance- I'd sooner lose my other hand!" He complained shaking his head, Junior whined and pouted, against his better judgement he decided it couldn't hurt to give the boy a small comfort "Alright! But this stays just between us! Ya hear." He warned tapping Junior on the head with his hook.

Junior yawned and nodded, cuddling into the large coat. Crocodile smiled as he saw the delight on Junior's face "Thank you, Crocy. I won't tell a soul." Junior mumbled beginning to fall asleep. Crocodile smiled as he prepared to sing the lullaby. No one had ever heard him sing before, let alone sing a lullaby, to a child.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain

Softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay;

It fills the sails of boats that are waiting,

Waiting to sail your worries away.

It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain

And your boat waits down by the quay;

The winds of night so softly are sighing,

Soon they will fly your worries to sea."

Junior cuddled into him drifting slowly off to sleep listening to the deep gentle voice singing to him.

"So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain

Wave goodbye to the cares of the day;

And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain

Sail far away from Lullaby Bay.

A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain

Softly blows across Lullaby Bay;

It fills the sails of boats that are waiting,

Waiting to sail your worries away.

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain,

Wave goodbye to the cares of the day;

And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain

Sail far away from Lullaby Bay. "

The ex- Shichibukai sang softly to the now sleeping boy. This was the first time in many years Crocodile had let himself feel this way, like he had nothing in the world to worry about. He looked down at his sleeping captain, realising there was no way to move without disturbing him, he took out another cigar before remembering his lighter had been pickpocketed by the birdbrained blond. Crocodile swore under his breath and sighed "Guess we're stayin here, huh?" He muttered looking at the sleeping captain. He moved slowly and gently into a comfortable position so he could sleep

Little did he know that just blow the crows nest Marco had been hanging on listening to the entire conversation between them, he felt a bit bad for being such a prick to Crocodile before, he crept down onto the deck and took the lighter from his pocket. He threw it up into the crows nest before walking into the kitchen "Where are the others?" Daz asked preparing two cups of coffee.

Marco sat down and smiled "I think they are in the crow's nest. Best not to disturb them." He said happily.

* * *

(MEANWHILE)

Luffy stood trembling, tears running down his face as Boa Hancock held him "H-he had a baby..A-A-Ace h-had a b-baby." the strawhat captain sobbed, it had come as a major shock to Luffy to learn his brother was a parent, he felt overwhelmed with joy and sadness "Yes, Luffy. He had a child." Hancock sighed pulling Luffy into a hug "T-the government want Ace's kid t-to die! T-they want a kid. A-a kid." Luffy sniffled pulling away from the obsessed Kuja captain

She knew that by now the boy would be safely away from the rampage of the PX-0 "Luffy I need you to calm down. We must talk seriously now." She said strictly, Luffy nodded and wiped his tears away, he took a few deep breaths "Mihawk will intercept the ship and guide him to safety. I will take you to where Mihawk and I have decided to meet. We do not wish to see him die." She said smiling at Luffy.

He was over the moon about Ace having a baby "Am I an uncle or an aunt?" He asked, even Boa Hancock was shocked by the stupidity level of that question "You are an uncle, Luffy." She replied giggling slightly. A massive grin slipped onto his face "YOSH! We are going to meet my...is it a nephew or a nice?" he stated beginning to jump around the room "You have a nephew. We can set sail as soon as the sun rises." She said opening the door and walking out onto the deck of the Kuja pirates ship.

The female pirates were marvelling over the male pirates. Sanji, Franky and Brook was loving the attention from the pretty girls unlike Zoro who was swatting them away angrily "Get away ya crazy brauds!" He growled, Chopper and Usopp were hiding on Sunny away from the other pirates. Nami and Robin smiled up at the warlord as she walked to the middle of the deck, Luffy dried his eyes and followed "We will set sail in the morning. We should reach out destination in a few days." She said, her loyal crew answered with a cheer. Luffy walked over to his first mate and smiled "Hoy, Zoro." He said patting him on the back "What is this all about, Luffy?" He asked as Marguerite walked over to them.

She had grown into a fearless warrior like many other Kuja woman, now at the age of 18 she was among the most beautiful of them all "Hello, Luffy." She greeted kissing him on the cheek, he was glad to see her again "Marguerite this is my first mate, Zoro." He said pushing Zoro towards her, she smiled and shook his hand "Hi, there." She said. The stars shone bright above them as the two ships rocked on the waves.

Hancock called her crew to attention "Everyone to rest now. Who knows what we will face in the next few days." She yelled. Her crew quickly obeyed saying goodbye to the male pirates and going to their sleeping quarters, Sanji was calling goodnight over and over to them as they went out of sight. The strawhat pirates gathered around Hancock, Sanji suffering from a massive nosebleed as he stared at her.

She smiled at Luffy and scowled at the other men "Where are we even going?" Zoro complained, Luffy couldn't contain it anymore "I'm an uncle! Ace had a baby! I have a nephew and he's a pirate!" Luffy wailed swinging out of the mast happily, everyone was shocked at this but didn't want to upset their captain.

When Luffy settled back down Nami and Robin said goodnight and walked back towards Sunny "Luffy, you can stay in my quarters with me tonight." Hancock invited, Sanji was going green with envy at this, Luffy being Luffy thought nothing of it and nodded "I'll see you guys in the morning." Luffy said following as Hancock began to walk back to her captains quarters. Sanji swore and cursed his captains luck as he trudged back to the Sunny.

* * *

That is it for chapter 5!

Thank you to all who support the story.

And yet again a thank you to Roselillya for the wonderful jolly roger.

Please review THANK YOU


	6. Chapter 6: Scars of the past

Here is the 6th chapter.  
Thank you all for the support.  
Review and let me know what you think

I do not own One Piece ENJOY

* * *

A few days had passed since the jolly roger was chosen, the Akuma pirates had landed at the small island, they had been there almost three days now. Since the moment they arrived on the island Junior was distant and aggressive.

Brad stood watching him from the window, the little captain was just sitting in the garden, looking towards the volcano "Is he ok?" Crocodile asked sitting at the table, Brad sighed and shook his head "He is far from it. He hasn't been back here since his father died." Brad said, Crocodile stood up and walked to the door "I'll go talk to him." He said finishing a cigar.

The bond between them had grown strong over the little while they had known each other. He walked through the unkept grass to where Junior was sitting burning the grass "Hay, kiddo." He said sitting next to the boy, Junior didn't answer, he only looked up and sighed. His eyes filled with tears "Let's go for a walk. We need a talk." Crocodile said standing up, taking Junior up with him.

Junior growled and tried to storm off, Crocodile caught him by his jacket "I wasn't asking if you WANTED to go for a walk. I was telling." He said dragging Junior through the gate, he didn't protest against this. Brad smiled as he watched Junior being dragged off into the forest.

Crocodile dropped him on to a rock "You've been acting strange since we got here. Now you're gonna tell me what's wrong." He said sternly, Junior looked away and sighed "I haven't been back here since..." He mumbled hugging his knees to him, Crocodile's eyes softened as tears fell from his captains eyes "I understand. You loved your father very much...Junior do you know how he died?" Crocodile said sitting next to Junior on the rock.

It pained Junior to think of how his father died, at the hands of that pathetic excuse of a man, in agony, Crocodile saw the pain on his face "He died protecting his little brother." Crocodile said, he had seen it happen himself, how Ace sacrificed himself to save his little brother "D-daddy died to save uncle Luffy." Junior said as a smile grew on his face, he began to cry even harder.

Crocodile put his arm around the boy and pulled him closer "I'm sure when we meet your uncle he'll tell you many stories about your father. I'll give you a little advice, kid." Crocodile said taking out a cigar, Junior looked up and tilted his head "No matter what happens, never show weakness. The marines prey on the weakness of pirates. Don't let them get to you." He said as Junior lit his cigar.

He nodded and took it all in, he didn't mean to show weakness, it just happened "I'll try my best. The marines don't stand a chance against us! I will get revenge for my father!" He growled, his anger getting the better of him. Crocodile stood up and backed away "I will hunt him down! I don't care if it KILLS me! I will murder Sakazuki!" He half yelled, his body erupting into flames.

Crocodile saw the obvious anger and hate rise from the small boy, the hatred in his eyes "I will help you however I can. We desire revenge against the same person." Crocodile said surrounding the small boy in sand, dousing the rising flames. Junior stopped the flames and looked at Crocodile in amazement. With a swift motion Crocodile picked Junior up and began speeding into the forest.

Junior closed his eyes and enjoyed the wind racing past him. Crocodile came to a sudden halt "This seems a good a place as any. Good view." He said setting Junior down. He rubbed the small amount of sand from his eyes and looked around. His heart sank. He was on the rocks, looking at the volcano "C-Crocy..You don't understand..This place is where Marco told me..that." Junior muttered clamping his eyes shut and sitting down, he curled up into a tight ball and sobbed.

Crocodile tossed his cigar away and hugged the boy "Now, now. You have to be strong. Remember." He sighed. He couldn't believe he was actually comforting someone. He was never one to show emotions, he wanted to help the boy get revenge, but he also wanted to see him safe from the reach of the government, Junior nodded and lifted his head "I have to be strong! I have to be strong for daddy and grampa!" He cried, Crocodile chuckled and smiled.

"You said we wanted revenge on the same person..What'd he do to you?" Junior asked wiping away his tears, he was curious to know what Crocodile had against the government prick "He took something from me a long time ago. I'll never forgive him for it." He said flatly, it wasn't much to go on but it was enough for Junior.

A sudden noise alerted them to another presence "Who's there!" Junior called turning and looking to the forest. Neither could see anyone until someone stepped through the bushes "I mean no harm. I must speak to you, alone Ace Junior. A matter of importance." The worlds greatest swordsman said in a harsh tone.

Crocodile knew by now the Shichibukai knew they had slipped past Kuma "Like hell you are!" Crocodile yelled stepping in front of his young captain, Mihawk held up his hands "I do not wish to harm him. If I wanted to do so I would have when I had the chance." He sighed.

Junior racked his brain trying to think of where he had seen this man before, not in newspapers or on special broadcasts, it hit him instantly "You're Shanksy's friend." Junior chirped pulling Crocodile back, a small smile formed on Mihawks face "I didn't expect you to remember when we met. You were still a toddler at the time." He said coming up on to the rocks.

Crocodile prepared to pounce if any sort of harm came towards Junior "Daddy said something about you not arresting him when you had the chance and you knew he had me." Junior muttered, he began to think of his father and the fun times they had together. He didn't let the sadness show on his face, he had a blank expression on his face "I have come to take you to your uncle. Hancock has most likely told him about you by now." Mihawk said.

Junior had heard rumors of Boa Hancock, Snake Princess and ruler of Amazon Lily. She was said to be the most beautiful woman in the world. Crocodile rolled his eyes "How the fuck did she get involved?" He asked lighting a cigar "It is not important right now. That excuse for an admiral is running scared." He said walking to Junior. Crocodile was ready to rip him apart if he made a grab for the boy.

Junior faintly remembered a man with strange eyes in his past, a distant memory that could be nothing more than a foggy dream "Have we met before?" Junior asked, he studied the warlord for a moment then stepped back "We have. You were still small at the time." He sighed, Junior nodded and hummed to himself "Why are you here? Because you are NOT harming my captain!" Crocodile growled pulling Junior back.

Mihawk raised an eyebrow "Captain? So you are assembling a crew." He said. Junior nodded as Mihawk nodded "As fun as this little catch up is. We need to talk seriously. Ace Junior I must speak to you alone." Mihawk said glairing at Crocodile "I am not leaving you alo-" he began "Crocodile. It's ok." Junior interrupted. He couldn't argue back to his captain "If he tries anything just call. I won't be far away, captain." Crocodile said pushing past Mihawk and walking off into the forest.

The swordsman crouched down in front of the boy "You have grown so much since I last saw you." he sighed looking at the little captain, Junior had heard that phrase so many time it had lost all meaning "Why are you here?" he asked "I'm taking you to your uncle. Immediately." Mihawk said, Junior didn't like being told what to do by practical strangers "We'll meet him at Sabaody Archipelago. That's where we're going." Junior said.

He had his mind firmly set, they'd stop at Fishman island and restock, Junior knew merfolk were treated badly at Sabaody so he didn't want to find any new nakama until on the way back "You do not understand the dangers. You are coming with me to meet your uncle at the location that has already been decided." Mihawk said sternly, Junior knew most of the dangers, "You just expect me to drop everything and do as you say, swordsman." Junior said squaring up to the large man, Mihawk rolled his eyes at the small boy.

"I expect you to meet your uncle. I am only interested in your safety." He said. Junior was desperate to meet his uncle for the first time, he wanted to hear stories about his dad when he was a kid and about the adventures they had together. Junior thought about it for about ten minutes. Mihawk waited impatiently for an answer "Fine." He finally sighed, he knew Marco would have his doubts about trusting the Shichibukai but he was a friend of Shanks.

"Crocy!" Junior yelled, with a flash of sand the man was back beside his captain "We're going to find my uncle. Mihawk knows where he is." Junior said happily. Crocodile wasn't too thrilled about meeting the Mugiwara pirates again but there was no going against captains orders "Oh joy." He muttered. Junior rolled his eyes and smiled.

They walked back through the forest, Junior spent most of the time climbing the trees and jumping on the rocks, the two older men walked along the poorly marked trails "How do you know 'bout him?" Crocodile asked taking another cigar and lighting it, Mihawk sighed "Drinking match with, Shanks. Ace was there with his child. Junior was still small, and very rude to say the least." He said recalling that day.

The two men looked around to see where Junior was, he was nowhere in sight "Oi, Captain?" Crocodile called looking at the surrounding trees, no answer, just the breeze through the trees "OI! CAPTAIN?" Crocodile bellowed, all that came was a faint whimper from not too far away. They quickly rushed through the undergrowth and were soon met with the small captain tangled in long green vines.

"This got really bad, really fast." He whined as the two men tried to think how he had gotten into this situation, Mihawk surveyed the vines constricting the boys body "I'm afraid your jacket is tangled at the back, you'll have to get out first then retrieve the jacket." He said taking out his massive sword, Junior's eyes grew wide as he cried out struggling "Aaah! I still want to have all my limbs when I get outta here!" He said twisting and turning, Mihawk frowned at the thought of cutting the boy "Give me a bit more credit, young man. I am not so clumsy as to cut your arm off." He laughed.

Crocodile began swiping at the vines with his sharp hook, Junior felt himself slipping slightly, but his jacket was not follow, he wanted to keep the jacket on no matter what "No I can't lose the jacket." He protested trying to hold on to it, Crocodile raised an eyebrow at this "We won't leave it behind, just to get you down from there, then get it back to you." He said.

He knew it was like the jacket his father would rarely wear and he knew Junior loved anything that reminded him of his beloved father, Junior shook his head "No! I won't leave it! Not for one second." He cried out. The vines were looser now, Crocodile grabbed the boys leg and pulled down swiftly.

Junior came thudding down to the thick grass below, his jacket tangled in the vines. He kept his eyes down as both men covered their mouths "My word. When on earth did you get that?" Mihawk hissed grabbing the boys arm "Kid, what the fuck." Crocodile muttered.

The large hideous scar he had was now visible to all. Stretching from his shoulder the scar ran freely, Junior looked down on shrugged "Not important. Forget you ever saw it." He sighed trying to cover it. His eyes filled with tears as he remembered how he had gotten such an ugly scar.

(Flashback)

Junior ran through the forest, his vision blurred and foggy from the tears, he could faintly hear Marco shouting for him back in the distance. The booms and rumbles of the volcano were thundering around him, he didn't care.

It had to be some sort of joke, his father could not be dead, he promised he'd never die, never leave him alone in such a cruel world. He ran through the trees screaming for his father. Hoping that he was on the island and there had been some terrible mistake. He ran towards the looming volcano, the anger and hate of the fiery earth matching his enraged state. He stood looking up the steep and long slope, volcanic ash plooming out the lava flowing slowly down the other side, slipping in to the ocean, the clouds of steam whipping across the ocean surface, the small magma bombs falling into the ocean and on to the slope.

Junior began to stumble up the steep slope, crying and wailing for his father, he tripped over a rock and hit the warm stone hard, he groaned and cried. It was warm, just like his dad, it was hard and bumpy but he didn't care. The heat calmed him as he curled in to a ball and sobbed. The rumbled shoced him back to motion, he sat up and glanced at the erupting mass.

A tremor shook him back down the slope, he slid not very far down and whined, he wished his dad was here, he'd love to see this, he wandered along the side towards the lava flow. Junior was not in the right state of mind to be alone at this time, he watched it flow down, the heat calming his body and soothing his anger "Lava..Hot like daddy." He muttered venturing closer to the violently hot substance rising out from the mountain.

He watched it flow for some time before turning away, he could hear voices calling his name from in the forest, he hissed and walked back around towards the forest. Another massive boom shocked him, he wailed as he fell back onto the stones, he glared up at the volcano "Gettin real tired of this shit!" He yelled at the volcano, he could see Marco's blue wings in the air.

Junior didn't want to be found, he wandered up the slope trying to get out of the zoan users view, he was halfway up the summit when the tremors became more intense and violent, lava bombs began spewing in to the sky at rapid speed, landing on the summit and in to the forest. He saw Marco swoop in his direction, Junior was filled with hateful rage,he let his body cover in his flames, sending a jet of fire in to the sky as a warning to Marco, he circled around and yelled out.

Junior let his flames shoot off in every direction, he didn't want to be found, he wanted to be alone. He turned around and began scrambling up the mountain. Almost at the top when another loud boom from inside the crater sounded, the heat was getting worse, he was sweating and gasping, he heard voices calling him, telling him to come back down. He looked back to see a lot of the Whitebeard pirates at the bottom of the mountain.

He was filled with more rage "How did they survive and my dad didn't?" He hissed to himself, he sent warning shots down the slope and screamed. He turned his attention back to climbing, he was almost there! He could see the red glow from inside the crater.

He was grabbed from behind suddenly, he growled as he saw Jozu "Dammit lemme go!" He cried struggling against the harsh grip "This place is too dangerous for you. We can't lose you too!" He said as he moved quickly down the slope "Let me go! I want to be alone!" He sobbed giving up his useless struggle, Jozu set him down and turned to him "I know, you're upset and angry right now. But an active volcano is not a safe place for you. Or any of us." He sighed, trying to contain his own tears. Junior hugged Jozu and sobbed loudly "Why my daddy? Why him? Why did he have to go?" He wailed as Jozu held him. He himself didn't know that answer, what words of comfort could he give the hysterical child?

The next tremor caused them both to lose balance slightly, Jozu smiled slightly as Junior toppled against him, the little boy whimpered and suppressed his anger. A shrill scream startled him as he looked up. A magma bomb speeding straight at them. This was the last thing Junior needed, He shoved Jozu down on to the ground and used him as a platform "What the fuck!" Jozu said standing up, Junior stood on his shoulders, his arms coated in the thick flames. Jozu instantly knew what the boy was planning "Oh hell no!" He yelled trying to grab him.

It was too late, Junior was already gone, leaping towards the impending ball of fire from hell.

The last thing Junior remembered of the next few hours was a flash of red and unimaginable pain.

(End of flashback)

Mihawk stood unable to understand the clearly screwed logic of the child"So..You are tell us..That you. Punched a flying lava rock." He said as he traced over the scar "Don't judge me! I was in a very bad place at the time." Junior hissed as Crocodile freed his jacket from the vines "He tried and failed. Got a scar to prove it." He muttered giving Junior his jacket back, he nodded and frowned "If Jozu hadn't of been so close by, I would have lost my arm." He mumbled putting his jacket on.

Mihawk sighed and walked away "Stupidity must be a family trait." He said walking back to the trail, Junior made no argument against he statement, it was partly true anyway "Let's go kiddo. Dinner soon." Crocodile said, he placed Junior on his shoulder and followed. Junior felt happy to finally get it off his chest "What about this scar?" Crocodile asked pointing to the small scar on his leg, Junior smiled and laughed.

"I thought I could make the jump. I couldn't." He said, Crocodile chuckled and shook his head, he had never liked children in the past, but he liked Junior "That one?" Crocodile asked pointing to another scar on his stomach, Junior looked at it and frowned "I have no idea.." He muttered, he had it for as long as he can remember but it never dawned on him to ask. Junior began to hum the lullaby as they walked through the forest.

"We should be meeting with your uncle in four days or less. Depending on the wind." Mihawk said as Brad's house came in to view. The large walls keeping almost anyone from climbing over it, the only way in was through the iron gate. Junior pushed it open and jumped down, he walked happily in to the house where Brad was peparing dinner "Hay, buddy." He said smiling at the boy. Junior hugged him and sighed, Brad smiled and hugged him back "Someone's happy." he said.

Junior nodded and went to the table "I'm gonna go meet my uncle." He said taking his hat off and placing it beside him "We should leave before sunset." Mihawk said, Brad gave a worried look to Junior "Sure. We'll go after dinner." Junior chirped.

~A little later on~

The table was full of delicious food as everyone sat around laughing and joking, all except for Mihawk who sat looking quite serious as usual, it was clear not one of the Akuma pirates had table manners as they ate like insane animals "Jeez are you always so serious!" Junior said with a mouth full of food "I see no fun in eating like a savage." Mihawk said looking at the happy pirates.

Junior shrugged and grabbed another boiled potato and stuffing it in to his already full mouth, Mihawk looked outside to the quickly darkening sky "We should be leaving soon." He said standing up, Junior nodded and began spooning mashed potato in to his mouth "Junior we have food on the ship, remember." Marco laughed watching the small boy eat everything in his path.

Brad began to clear away the empty dishes and trying to stop Junior from eating everything that was left "He loves food. He'll be hungry before he goes to bed though." Brad laughed and he was right. Junior had the capacity for food just like his father "Let's go, Captain. I'll make you food later." Crocodile said picking Junior up, he growled in protest as he stuffed food in hims mouth.

"How can he eat so much?" Daz asked looking at all the plates the 8 year old had emptied "Because he is Ace's child." Marco smiled. Junior nodded happily, he loved food so much, all kinds of food. They walked towards the door as Brad piled the dishes up, Junior wiggled out of Crocodiles grip and dragged Brad alone.

"You can come if you like, Brad." Junior said leading Brad along, he smiled and shook his head "I wish I could, kiddo. But someone has to be on the island. I know you can do it." He said. Junior was sad but he knew it was Brad's job to keep the island safe.

As they came to the ship Brad stopped "Keep safe now. I want to see you in the newspapers, causin trouble and scarin that shitty marine." Brad said tipping Junior's hat off, he smiled and nodded "No wonder he is a pirate." Mihawk muttered, his coffin boat was anchored next to Destroyer, Junior hugged Brad and whined "I will!" he said.

As the others boarded Destroyer Brad hugged Junior "We'll keep in touch and I'll always be here if you ever decide you need a break." He said as Junior pulled away, he pulled his hat back on to his head and and smirked "You keep safe too. I love you, Brad. Thank you for raising me." Junior said looking at his ship.

Brad could feel the tears forming "Now go on. Get outta here and go cause trouble!" He chuckled tussling his hair, Junior nodded and jumped on to the ship as the sail was dropped. As the ship began to sail away from the island Junior watched Brad standing waving goodbye.  
Junior wouldn't let himself cry again today.

This was his new beginning, time for him to be strong and not give in. He would fight every marine if he had to, to get revenge for his father.

* * *

This has been Chapter 6

Thank you for reading 3

Please review and let me know what you think.  
I do not own One Piece.  
BYEBYE


	7. Chapter 7: Almost There!

Here is chapter 7.  
Thank you all for your support, I appreciate it a lot

I do not own One Piece

Enjoy

* * *

Junior sat up in the crow's nest, where he'd spend most of his days looking out over the vast ocean thinking about where the Akuma pirates would go next, Crocodile would join him a lot of the time. The two had grown very close over the slowly passing days, they'd spend hours talking in the crow's nest and sometimes even fall asleep there.

He looked out hoping to see the island they were heading too, according to Mihawk they should be there by mid-afternoon today. Junior couldn't see any island in any direction, he was beginning to doubt the warlords navigational skills "Are we there yet?" He asked Crocodile as he sat down and sighed, the older man shook his head "Not yet, kid. Why don't you take a nap, I can keep a look out." Crocodile said draping his coat over the boy.

Junior had not slept much since they left Brad's island, he was far too excited about meeting his uncle, but his energy would fail halfway through the day and he would be a nightmare to deal with "I'm fine." Junior muttered laying down in the large coat, Crocodile rolled his eyes "Yes and that is why you haven't slept in days. Because you're fine." He said finishing a cigar, Junior began to hum the lullaby.

He looked up at Crocodile who was looking out at the sea "Hay, Crocy." Junior muttered with a small smile. Crocodile knew exactly what the boy wanted "I am not your personal music box." He sighed sitting down next to the boy "I know.. But you're the only one who knows the lullaby." He whined. Crocodile sighed, he felt bad for saying no to the boy after he had suffered so much, the lullaby was a connection Junior had to his father and Crocodile knew it perfectly.

Junior looked up at him with sad sleepy eyes, no one could resist that look, Crocodile swore and shook his head "You are a manipulative brat.." He said sitting down next to the boy "Yes I am." He smirked knowing he had yet again gotten his way "But then sleep for a while. You are no good to us if you're half asleep on the battle field." He warned.

He knew that Crocodile would argue to the point of tossing him overboard if it came to that "Sure. Lullaby then nap." Junior said, he was not the kind of young boy who enjoyed naps, Brad snapped him out of that bad habit by the time he was 4. He never napped during the day but he was pretty sleepy. He cuddled against Crocodile and sighed "Now I'm a music box and a pillow. wonderful." he chuckled putting his arm around the boy "I'm the captain. You are what I say you are. Mr Pillow." He muttered nuzzling Crocodile.

Under normal circumstances ANYONE who done that to him would be slaughtered without mercy, but Crocodile cared for the little boy. He didn't understand why. Maybe it was because they both wanted revenge on the same person or maybe it was because he now knew what a mighty sacrifice Portgas D. Ace made to save his brother, leaving a small child behind without a proper parent. Crocodile was looking straight ahead lost in thought when Junior poked him.

"A deals a deal, Crocy." He said impatiently waiting for Crocodile to hold up his end of the deal "You need to learn patience, young man. Then you sleep straight after." He said. Junior nodded and closed his eyes. Crocodile would only sing the lullaby to Junior, no one else was allowed to know, he looked out onto the deck to see where everyone was. Only Mihawk was on the deck of the ship, examining everything he was allowed to touch.

Crocodile knew Mihawk could be absent minded to what was going on around him sometimes, he hoped that was one of those times "Sleep after lullaby." Junior yawned. Crocodile nodded and tipped Juniors hat off, he usually pulled it right back to its natural place but this time he let it fall back. This was a sure sign that the boy was in desperate need of sleep.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain

Softly blows o er Lullaby Bay;

It fills the sails of boats that are waiting,

Waiting to sail your worries away."

Junior began to drift off to sleep, like he did when he heard that lullaby, remembering when his dad would sing it to him.

"It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain

And your boat waits down by the quay;

The winds of night so softly are sighing,

Soon they will fly your worries to sea."

"So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain,

Wave goodbye to the cares of the day;

And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain

Sail far away from Lullaby Bay."

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain

Softly blows across Lullaby Bay;

It fills the sails of boats that are waiting,

Waiting to sail your worries away."

"So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain,

Wave goodbye to the cares of the day;

And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain

Sail far away from Lullaby Bay. "

By the time Crocodile had finished singing softly to the boy, he was already fast asleep, snoring lightly against him. Crocodile slipped away from the boy and laid him gently down, wrapping the coat around him. He curled up and cuddled in to it as Crocodile stood looking at the deck. Mihawk was leaning against the mast looking up.

Crocodile jumped down landing next to the mast "It's rude to stare Hawk-eyes." He said walking over to the rails, Mihawk chuckled gently and followed him "And I suppose it could be called 'love' what you do for the boy." He muttered low enough for Crocodile to hear "I have no idea what you are talking about, Hawk." he sighed lighting a cigar, Mihawk looked up at him and smirked.

"I've seen the way you are with your captain. You are by his side almost all the time, you scold him for doing dangerous thing." Mihawk said, Crocodile could feel the anger rising inside him "THAT is called being a good Second Mate. He is still small and needs all the help he can get." Crocodile hissed, the sudden mass of defence caused Mihawk to tease him more "If I am not mistaken it seems like you care for the boy. More than a second mate should." He teased.

Crocodile clenched his fist and growled "I wonder how Mugiwara Luffy will react when he finds out you are sailing with his ONLY nephew. You did try to kill him three times and almost killed his entire crew." Mihawk sighed looking ahead to a small dot slowly growing as they advanced towards it.

He hadn't thought that far ahead to Luffy's reaction to him. They hadn't seen each other since Marineford and they weren't exactly on speaking terms even then, it was a mutual agreement not to kill each other until they were free from the marines. When news had reached him about Nico Robin joining the Strawhats and their pursuit to save her at Enies Lobby he was slightly glad that she had found a place she could be happy.

He knew he couldn't cause trouble for Junior while with the Strawhats but as long as they didn't give him a reason to get angry they would be fine "The past is the past, hawk-eye. You know that as well as I." He said shoving past the warlord and going into the kitchen. Marco was sitting on the counter eating a sandwich while Daz washed the breakfast dishes "Where's captain?" he asked looking back at his former boss, Crocodile sat down and sighed "Finally asleep. Leave him until we know Mugiwara is there for sure." Crocodile said.

Marco did not fully trust Crocodile around Junior but knew the boy could fight his corner against the man, "We are approaching the island. We should arrive in half an hour. I will sail ahead and let the Kuja pirates know." Mihawk said walking in, Marco wasn't thrilled about the swordsman guiding them but there wasn't much else of an option.

He left without another word, the three men looked at each other and sighed "At least he's getting some sleep. He doesn't usually sleep during the day." Marci muttered leaning back and looking at Crocodile "He hasn't slept in days. I'm surprised he wasn't asleep in his breakfast." Daz said as he finished washing the dishes.

"Few hours sleep and he'll be bouncing off the walls again." Crocodile said lighting a cigar, Marco nodded and laughed. He finished his sandwich and walked out onto the deck, he could see Mihawk in his coffin boat. He looked up towards the crow's nest and sighed. He hoped Luffy would be here already, Junior was impatient enough as it is..

They stopped as soon as they reached the edge of the island, Marco tossed the anchor over the rails and sighed, he watched as Crocodile sat on the edge of the crow's nest smoking a cigar. Waiting for news of Mugiwara Luffy to arrive.

* * *

(MEANWHILE)

Luffy sat at the head of the Kuja pirate ship, looking out for a ship, any ship that could possibly be carrying his nephew. He'd been jibbering on about what they'd do together since he found out, he kept Hancock up two nights in a row talking about it. Thousand Sunny was trailing behind. When they arrived on the inhabited island he had searched the coast for another ship, impatiently waiting for his nephew to arrive.

He was bursting with questions to ask, he was growling and whining as he got down and began to wander around on the two ship, Hancock didn't take her eyes away from him. The Strawhat pirates watched their captain drive himself insane waiting for his nephew "Nami is he ok?" Usopp asked, the navigator shook her head "He's just excited. Ace never told him he had a kid." She muttered, Zoro walked over to them "Stranger things have happened. Just hope the kid isn't as insane as Luffy." Zoro sighed "If he is god help us all." Nami groaned.

Dealing with Luffy was hard enough, but tossing a possibly insane kid into the mix and that kid was related to Luffy, the thought terrified her "He touches my orange trees and he goes overboard." Nami said looking at her precious trees. Choppor suddenly began screaming and running around "WARLORD! WARLORD!" He said running inside flailing his arms around.

Zoro went to the rails and saw Mihawk in his coffin boat, he was standing up and looking towards the Kuja pirate ship, Zoro went to the Kuja ship and watched as the warlord boarded the ship "Where is the captain of this ship?" He asked as the female pirates gazed at him in awe, they had heard stories about Dracule Mihawk mostly about his skill with the sword.

Hancock walked over to him, she had a hard expression on her face as she looked at him "Hello again, Snake Princess. I see you successfully got Mugiwara Luffy here." He said as he watched Luffy bounce around the ship, when he noticed Mihawk he jumped down landing next to Hancock "Where is my nephew?" He asked with a massive grin on his face.

"He is on his ship. He has not slept since I started guiding him here but he is sleeping now." Mihawk said. Luffy screamed in joy throwing his hands in the air, Hancock smiled at him, Mihawk had never seen her smile like that before "Where is he now? Is he here? Where is his ship? Does he have a crew?" Luffy asked frantically, Mihawk shook his head and sighed "Mugiwara, They shall arrive shortly. They should arrive on the other side of the island. I shall bring him and his crew to your ship." Mihawk said, a Kuja pirate began poking at him curiously.

"Sanji!" Luffy screamed, "What?" the chef answered as some of the female pirates stood around him "Make a lunch buffet! We need to celebrate." Luffy yelled. Sanji managed to tear himself away from the women and walked back towards Sunny "I'll have it done in less than an hour." He yelled back. Zoro walked over to Mihawk and stood next to his captain "I shall go wait for the Akuma pirates to arrive. They are a crew of 4." Mihawk said walking towards the island "A-Akuma pirates?" Luffy said following him.

"That is the name they decided on, along with the jolly roger. It holds a trait of each member." He sighed looking back at the young captain "I will return shortly with them." Mihawk said jumping down onto the island, Luffy watched as he walked off. Hancock walked to Luffy and placed her hand on his shoulder "You should wait for them on your ship. We shall leave you here for now." She said sweetly. Luffy nodded and walked to Sunny "Lets go guys!" He yelled to his crew.

* * *

(Back to Junior)

Daz had just finished his latest work of art. The jolly roger was painted onto something each of them had, as a symbol of their bond as a crew. He'd put the mark on the back of Junior's jackets first along with a small piece of fabric Crocodile asked him to attach for what reason he was unsure, then moved onto armbands for Marco, Crocodile had asked him to put it on the brest of his shirts or on his scarves, he himself wanted it on the back of his jacket. This was a little surprise for their captain, Marco walked in with a smile on his face "Hi, Marco. Yours are over there. I made you armbands." Daz muttered finishing the design on his jacket.

Marco looked at the small pile of armbands "You made these?" Marco asked putting one onto his arm, it fit perfect on him "Yes I did. I quite enjoy making things." He muttered as he began to clean the paintbrushes "I'm sure Captain will be thrilled when you show him these. We just need to wait for Mihawk to bring us to the Strawhats now." Marco said opening a window.

Daz placed the paintbrushes into a cup of water and walked to the kitchen where Crocodile was sitting at the table drinking coffee "Captain still asleep?" Daz asked rinsing the brushes "Yea, I just checked on him. Still asleep." Crocodile said taking a sip of his coffee, Marco looked up towards the crow's nest where Junior was fast asleep "I finished putting the jolly roger onto everything. They should be dry in at least 20 minutes." He said.

"Hello?" A voice yelled from the deck, Crocodile was the first out onto the deck, Mihawk stood at the rails looking up to the crows nest "Did you find Mugiwara and his crew?" Crocodile asked, Mihawk nodded as the other two men walked out "I did. Mugiwara Luffy is having a lunch buffet made so we shall give them time to prepare. Another half hour should do. You might want to wake your captain and let him prepare too." Mihawk said.

Crocodile and Daz looked at each other, they weren't exactly happy about having to see the Strawhats again but they both knew it was important to their captain "I'll go wake him." Crocodile sighed "I really have to install a climbing system to get to the crows nest easier." Daz mumbled as Crocodile took off into the air, sending sand flying everywhere "Charming." Mihawk scoffed as Crocodile landed in the crows nest.

Junior was snuggled up in his coat, snoring lightly. Crocodile pulled the coat back to reveal the sleeping boy. He looked so peaceful and gentle when he was asleep, Crocodile knelt down and gently picked him up "We're here." He whispered softly as Junior began to wake up "Five more minutes." He groaned rubbing his eyes, Crocodile chuckled and gently shook the boy "We're gonna meet them in half an hour. Time to go get ready." He said standing Junior up. He whined and leaned on Crocodile.

"Come on. There's a surprise waiting for you." He said as Junior pulled his hat onto his head, his eyes lit up at the words "A surprise! Awesome." He said waking up fully, he leaned over the rail of the crows nest and toppled out, Crocodile was fast to grab him by his leg "For christ sake be careful!" He scorned jerking the boy "Aah Crocy! I'll be fine, lemme go! I've done this a million times before." He protested looking down at the three people on the deck. Crocodile had not yet seen his large variaty of skill but wasn't trusting enough to let his Captain go.

He pulled Junior back up and held him "Next time tell me you want to get down. Simple task for me, possible death for you." He muttered as he jumped down, he landed perfectly and set Junior down "I can make the jump, Crocy. I done it loads of times on Red Force and Moby Dick!" Junior whined "It's true.. Ace used to freak out when he done it." Marco smiled remembering how his friend worried over his little boy doing dangerous stunts when he was small.

"So I've chauffeured you up and down from the crows nest since I joined this crew for no reason?" Crocodile said realising he had worried over nothing "Pretty much. I can get up there easily. I'm small but I know a lot of fighting techniques." Junior said smiling at him. "I hope to see your fighting techniques soon, Captain." He smiled.

"I'm gonna go get ready." Junior sighed walking off. He walked back down to his room and crawled into his large bed, he curled up under the blanket and closed his eyes. Marco shot a worried glance to Crocodile "Don't worry, Birdbrain. I'll go talk to him. You get the surprise ready." Crocodile smirked tossing his half finished cigar into the water "I shall depart now. I have business to attend to." Mihawk said nodding to the pirates "Bye." Crocodile grunted walking off.

He was glad the swordsman was going but also grateful for guiding them "Thank you, Hawk eye. For everything you have done. We will repay the debt." Marco said shaking his hand "I'll go get the stuff" Daz muttered walking off. Marco stayed above deck to day a final goodbye to Mihawk.

Crocodile knocked on the door softly "Captain?" He said opening the door a crack, he saw the little bump under the thick sheets, he walked in and closed the door behind him "I'm not here." The bump muttered shifting a little. Crocodile sat on the bed and pulled the covers back. Junior was curled up in a ball hugging the teddy bear his father made for him, he called it Flamebear "Yes you are. Now tell me what's wrong." Crocodile said pulling the boy up, he clutched the bear close.

Crocodile hadn't seen the bear before, Junior kept it hidden, it was his special treasure "I'm so nervous..What if Luffy doesn't like me. Or he kicks us off the ship because he's still angry with you?" Junior muttered cuddling into him. Crocodile froze at the words, he wouldn't dare do anything to disturb the relationship Junior would have with Luffy, no matter what problems they'd had in the past "If Luffy does not want me on his ship then I'll come back here and wait. I don't mind." Crocodile muttered as Junior placed Flamebear on the pillow.

"My crew are my family. If he doesn't want you there then he doesn't want any of us there." He sighed leaning on Crocodile "Hmm.. What a cute unique teddy bear. Where did you get this?" Crocodile asked looking at the bear, Junior picked it up and smiled "My daddy left this for me..When he left for the last time, he made it himself, its completely fire proof. It's my special treasure. Flamebear makes me feel safe." Junior said holding the bear up.

Crocodile smiled at the stuffed animal "Flamebear helps you feel safe?" Crocodile said watching Junior play with the bear. He had always acted as serious as he could for an 8 year old, mature far beyond the rate he should be and he was now playing with a stuffed bear "He makes me feel confident and safe when I'm in a situation that's tense or scary..Like a comfort blanket." Junior muttered hugging the bear.

"So you'll be bringing him along to meet your uncle and his crew?" Crocodile asked putting his arm around his captain, he shook his head "I'm not scared about meeting Luffy. I'm nervous and excited.. Flamebear can stay right here." He sighed placing the bear down. Crocodile took the bear gently, watching his captain carefully as he took it "I'm bricking it. I haven't seen Luffy since Marineford. I haven't seen Nico Robin since Alabasta. So if it's ok with you. Could I borrow Flamebear? I think I need his confidence." Crocodile said feeling the soft fabric of the bear.

Junior thought about it for a moment "If you really need a bit of help. Sure. I don't mind you borrowing him. But I need him back for bed." He muttered looking up at Crocodile, he was careful while holding the bear, it was a prized treasure of the little captain which he didn't want to damage "Thank you.. If at any time you think you need him, just tell me." He said standing up. Junior tilted over with a giggle.

"Now let's go see the surprise." He said fixing his large coat "Hurray!" Junior said jumping on the bed happily, Crocodile chuckled and opened his coat "I'll put Flamebear in the inside pocket of my coat. He'll be safe in there." Crocodile muttered placing the bear in the pocket, he closed his coat and adjusted it. The bear was not visible.

Junior scooted off the bed and went to a small chest at the end "I want to be properly kitted out when I meet my uncle! I'm wearing all my best weapons." He said opening it, he took out his special sword and tossed it onto the bed, he also took out two curved knives and a gun, Crocodile looked down into the chest to see a large variaty of weapons. Junior grabbed his stuff and bounced over to the door "Let's go! You said half an hour? C'mon Crocy!" He squealed opening the door and running off. Crocodile was quick to follow using his ability, chasing after his captain.

Junior ran out onto the deck and sprawled "I win!" He panted as Crocodile came up behind him "You're a fast one." Crocodile said pulling the boy up. Junior picked up his weapons and began attaching them, he slung his sheathed sword onto his back, clipping the two curved knives onto his belt along with his fathers special one and tucking the gun into one of the pockets of his pants.

"Captain. Come here." Daz said from the kitchen, Crocodile watched as Junior skipped into the kitchen, all the items with the jolly roger on them were laid on the table. Junior screamed and dove onto Daz "This is fucking amazing, Bonesy! So amazing, crap fuck shit AMAZING! Thank you" He screamed wrapping himself around the large man "You're welcome, Captain. Now everyone will know who we are just by looking." He said placing the boy down.

Crocodile walked in smoking a cigar "Let's get ready and go. We shouldn't keep Mugiwara waiting any longer." He mused smirking at his crewmates. Junior smiled at them "Let's go meet my uncle" He breathed.

* * *

This has been chapter 7!

Thank you for reading, let me know what you think.  
I do not own One Piece

BYEBYE


	8. Chapter 8: First Meeting

Here it is..Chapter 8.  
Thank you all for supporting my story, I appreciate it so much.  
I do not own One Piece

ENJOYYYY

* * *

The four Akuma pirates prepared to let out to find the Thousand Sunny, they each wore something with their jolly roger on it "Junior I think you're carrying too many weapons." Marco smiled looking at the small boy, Junior looked up at him and stuck his tongue out "I only have a few!" He smiled as Crocodile shook his head "The sword seems a bit too big for you." He muttered as Junior began to walk along the rails.

The sword was dragging behind him "Nah, it's fine. Can we go yet?" He said tilting over the edge "Can you swim?" Crocodile asked as his captain leaned over the water "Yup I can. Really well so if any of you guys fall overboard the ship I can save you." He said jumping back onto the ship and running to the other side of the ship "You really are a bag of surprises, Captain." Crocodile chuckled watching Junior run around "Let's go already! We're gonna be late." He yelled stamping his foot impatiently. They looked at each other and nodded "Yes, Captain." Marco said standing on the rails, he jumped down onto the grass and looked back

Junior bounced down after him and sat in the grass "Let's go!" He said rocking from side to side, he jumped up and began wandering around picking at a few flowers and kicking a bush, he looked back to see his crew waiting to go, he skipped over and hugged Marco "I'm beginning to think you're bipolar. One minute you're moody and the next you're happy." Marco said picking Junior up and slinging him over his shoulder.

Junior laughed and kicked gently "Put me down, Marco!" He laughed as Marco began to spin around with him, Crocodile began to walk off down a badly marked path "Wait up!" Junior said as Marco placed him down, he stumbled a little bit before charging after Crocodile "Wait up." Junior said jumping onto him, Crocodile growled and looked at him, he was still getting used to being hugged and jumped on by the child, Junior jumped on his back and hugged him.

"If you think I'm carrying you, you have another thing coming." He muttered trying to shake him off, Junior laughed and held onto him, Marco watched and laughed as the ex warlord tried to pry the small child off his back "Get off me!" Crocodile commanded grabbing hold of Junior's arm. He pulled the small boy off and held him in the air, he laughed and wiggled "You have two legs, use 'em and walk." Crocodile smirked putting him down.

Junior nodded and looked back "Marco, Bonesy! Hurry up." Junior said fixing his hat, the two men began walking along with them, Junior ahead leading the way "I am so EXCITED!" Junior screamed sending small flames shooting out, Crocodile met the flames with a quick shot of sand "HAY!" Junior yelled looking back at him. Marco tapped Junior on the shoulder "What?" He muttered looking back at his first mate.

"Want me to go up and look for the Mugiwaras ship?" He asked, Junior nodded quickly and stepped back to Crocodile "Back in a minute." Marco laughed taking off into the air in a blaze of blue flames "The sooner we get there the sooner we get the awkward 'hello' over with." Daz muttered "I know this'll be awkward but we'll get through it. All we gotta do is support each other. They may be my uncles crew but I won't let them say anything bad about you." Junior said as he began to walk circles around them "A true captain." Crocodile said lighting a cigar.

Marco swooped back down to the ground and smiled "We're going in the right direction. Keep going straight, then turn left at the giant rock and it should come into view soon." He said pointing ahead. With these words Junior bolted off at high speed, sending flickers of flame into the air and leaving his crew in the dust "That kid is a few sandwiches short of a picnic." Daz sighed shaking his head "What did you expect? He is Ace's son." Marco said walking ahead, Crocodile rolled his eyes and followed "And we as his crew have to do what he says. I have a terrible feeling we'll end up dead" Crocodile said morbidly as they walked after their captain.

Junior was running at high speed to try find the ship, Marco said it was straight ahead, all he had to do was keep going straight then turn left at the giant rock and he'd find it "I'm finally gonna meet him." Junior whispered to himself as he send off more flames, he closed his eyes and tried to run even faster. He stopped in front of the rock and opened his eyes "Now..Which left is it?" He muttered to himself looking left and right, he was still unsure of what way Marco was facing when he said that left was the way "I have a 50% chance of being right..Here goes." He said.

He closed his eyes and spun in a circle before bolting off into the trees, he watched that his flames didn't cause a fire to the surrounding plant life as he ran "It's gotta be here somewhere!" He gasped running out of breath, he took a moment to catch his breath before climbing a nearby tree, he scurried up the branches, he looked all the ways he possibly could for the ship. He saw a mast in the distance.

The flag was clearly the Mugiwara flag "There!" He yelled to himself as he jumped down from the tree, he landed unharmed and took off again, overjoyed about seeing the flag for himself, he kept running until the trees began to lessen and he was standing not to far away from Thousand Sunny, it was large and beautiful.

He looked up at it and was frozen, someone was sitting on the rails. He looked the person up and down, noticing the straw hat on his head. Junior could feel the tears running down his cheeks "UNCLE LUFFY!" He screamed as loud as he possibly could, the person immediately looked to the little boy standing and crying "A-Ace?" he stuttered jumping down, Junior couldn't move as Luffy walked stiffly to him "Y-you are Ace Junior?" He asked getting down on his knees, Junior nodded and sniffled.

Luffy pulled him into a tight hug and sobbed "Y-you look j-just like him." Luffy stuttered squeezing the little boy "I can't believe you're really here. I waited so long to meet you, uncle Luffy." Junior whispered as Luffy pulled away "You have Ace's hat..And his necklace. And knife." Luffy said looking him up and down, Junior nodded and hugged him "I hear you're a pirate now? Where's your crew?" Luffy asked looking around.

Junior remembered leaving his crew back near the ship "Uncle Luffy." Junior said smiling "What?" he asked curiously "Please be nice to my crew. They've helped me alot and they're my family, so will you and your crew be nice to them? And promise no fighting." Junior asked remembering that Luffy didn't like Crocodile, Junior knew exactly what the man had done but chose to put it out of his mind "S-sure. Why would we not be nice? And no fighting, promise." Luffy smiled as his crew watched from the rails. Nami was the first to jump down and walk over "Hello, there." She said smiling down at the little boy.

"Oh! This is Nami! She's my navigator." Luffy said jumping up, Junior shook her hand and smiled "Nice to meet you 'Cat Burglar' Nami." He greeted standing back up, he wiped his tears away as the rest of the crew came over "My crew should be here by now. I didn't think they were THAT slow! I'll let them know I'm here." Junior smirked hugging Luffy, he hugged back and laughed, the Strawhat crew watched as his captain picked the little boy up and smiled "How will they know you're here? Do you have a den den muchi?" Nami asked looking at his outfit.

There was no visible place he could have a snailphone "You'll all have to step back, I don't want you to get hurt." Junior said as Luffy set him down "Really? Cool show us!" Luffy said stepping back, Junior nodded and took a few steps back, looking at the crew. He knew each by their name and bounty and place in the crew "Here goes." Junior said raising his arms in the air, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He opened his eyes and smirked as he sent two jets of intense flame shooting up into the calm air, the 9 pirates stepped back in shock at what they were seeing, Chopper and Usopp cowered behind Franky as Junior strengthened the flames "AMAZING!" Luffy screamed as his jaw almost hit the ground, Junior stopped the flames and dropped his hands to his sides "T-that was..Just like..Ace." Luffy said hugging Junior tight "I have his powers, uncle Luffy. My crew should be on their way." Junior mumbled nuzzling into his uncle.

"By any chance do you have ladies in your crew?" Brook asked leaning over to him "No, sorry. But they'll be here soon!" Junior giggled looking back to the trees "Wait..I know you!" Junior gasped pointing at Usopp, he slowly walked over to the smiling child and looked down "You must have me confused with someone else." He said patting Junior on the head, Junior was certain that he knew him or someone who looked like him.

Junior noticed the sling shot like thing the man carried "By any chance are you a sharp shooter?" He asked getting a sudden idea "Usopp-san is one of the best." Robin said happily, Junior looked at her and smiled, she and Nami were two of the few woman he had ever met. Marco and Ace kept him away from girls as best they could "You girls are so pretty." Junior muttered beginning to blush slightly.

Nami laughed and hugged him "You're adorable." She said pulling at his cheek "Aren't I adorable Nami-swaaaaan?" Sanji said looking at her, Junior looked at the womanizing chef and rolled his eyes "You're hopeless." He muttered as Nami continued to adore him.

Marco landed suddenly behind the pirates, Usopp was the first to cower behind Zoro as Marco stood up "Thank's for the signal Captain." He chuckled walking over to Junior "Where are the others?" Junior asked looking around, noticing Crocodile and Daz were nowhere in sight "On the way, they shouldn't be too far behind me." He said leaning on Junior like a small table, knocking his hat back off his head, Junior pushed him off and whined loudly. Robin smiled as a hand appeared from Junior's jacket and placed the hat back on his head.

"Thank you, Miss Robin." Junior said sweetly, securing the hat on his head "OI! Captain? Birdbrain?" A voice called from the forest, Junior turned to the forest and squealed "I'll go get them! Remember to be nice, uncle Luffy!" Junior said before running off to find the two men.

They weren't too far away "C'mon, Marco's already there." Junior said grabbing Daz by the hand and Crocodile by the hook, he pulled them towards where the group was "Let's get it over with." Daz muttered as they passed the last of the trees. Junior let go and skipped off towards where they were "We're back!" He announced calling them all to attention as they came into proper view.

As they stopped about a hundred feet away no one spoke a word, the seconds felt like hours as they dragged by "Umh.. This is my Second mate, Sir Crocodile and my Third mate, Daz Bones." Junior said introducing the two men, Luffy just looked blankly at them as Zoro and Sanji began to swear.

Zoro was the first to step forward, katanas in hand and bandana secured on his head "I never thought you'd stoop so low as to manipulate a child into taking you along! You are monsters." He said as he charged towards them. None of them were prepared for the agility of the sudden attack. Zoro was aiming for Daz when he began his attack on them, he was caught completely off guard.

"Hell no!" Junior yelled jumping in front of the swordsman, trying to stop the mad attack before it reached his third mate, the blades passed through him with a quick flash of flame, Junior gave Zoro a quick kick to the stomach and punch to the jaw. That was not enough to stop the angry swordsman, Junior felt something grab around his waist. He was suddenly flung away from Zoro, landing safely in the arms of Luffy "How dare YOU attack my Captain and friend!" Crocodile yelled digging his sharp hook into the back of Zoro's jacket, stopping the swordsman dead in his tracks.

"ENOUGH!" A voice screamed, every one stopped and looked to where it was coming from, it was Luffy, Junior kicked his way out of Luffy's grasped and walked calmly back to his two crew members. He was beyond angry at what just happened, Luffy promised no fighting and he let his swordsman make a run to kill his second and third mate "Let him go, Crocodile." Junior growled as the swordsman tried to free himself from the hooks grasp, Crocodile dropped the swordsman and stepped back.

Junior stood in front of him, eyes filled with rage "How DARE you attack my crew! How dare you try to bring harm to those I care about. No one hurts the people I love!" Junior hissed grabbing Zoro's jacket, the Mugiwara pirates watched on as the little captain's back became engulfed in flames, Junior didn't care who it was he had in front him, he was not likely to let this go without a fight "Captain." Daz said placing a hand on the boys shoulder, he looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I am sure this was a misunderstanding, I am sure he has a good explanation for this." Daz said as the flames died out "Zoro. Get over here now." Luffy said reaching for him. His arm stretched out and gripped Zoro's jacket pulling him back swiftly "Luffy! Don't you remember what they did? And now they're targeting a kid." Zoro said trying to explain himself, Junior walked over as Crocodile and Daz followed.

"I promised there would be no fighting between the crews. Zoro you have to apologise!" Luffy ordered looking at Junior hugged Daz "Are you ok? He asked as Crocodile glared at Zoro "I am fine, Captain. Thank you for protecting me." Daz said, he picked Junior up and hugged him. This was the first time Daz had ever hugged him, Junior was glad to finally hug him, he cuddled into the large man and smiled "I'm your captain. I have to protect you." Junior said as he was placed back down.

"If any of them try that again I'll make sure it's not just a piece of clothing my hook slices through." Crocodile growled looking over at the Strawhats, Luffy was whispering to Zoro as Marco checked Junior was unharmed "DO IT NOW!" Nami screamed before smashing Zoro in the head with her Clima-Tact, "Hell has a special spot waiting for you!" He muttered rubbing his sore head, she smirked "Yea, yea and if I don't fall down you'll push me." She sighed, Zoro slowly trudged over to the Akuma pirates with his head down.

"mh sowwi." He muttered under his breath, barely audable "Pardon?" Crocodile asked realising Luffy had ordered him to apologise, he growled and shook his head "I'm sorry! There I said it." He hissed glaring daggers at Daz and Crocodile "Since that's done with we should go to the buffet!" Luffy yelled stretching his arms and grabbing Junior.

He pulled the boy over and hugged him "I finally have my nephew!" He cheered spinning around "The food should all be ready. I'll go set everything up." Sanji said running back to the ship, Junior hugged Luffy and laughed "If you don't mind me asking, how did you recruit them?" Robin asked as Junior stopped and looked at her, he blushed a little as she crouched down in front of him.

"I met them on an island, we talked and I asked the to join me. They're really nice and strong and awesome." Junior said as his crew approached cautiously "Why them?" Luffy asked poking at Junior's weapons "They're strong, have bounties and hate the government like I do." Junior said as Robin looked him up and down, Crocodile made no eye contact with Robin, trying to look at anything and anyone else besides her.

"So you trust them?" She asked looking up at Crocodile and Daz "With my life!" Junior announced happily, she stood up and smiled "That's good enough for me!" Luffy said grabbing Junior again, he pulled him back and hugged him again "I'm never letting you go!" Luffy said squeezing Junior "Food is ready!" Sanji yelled to them.

Luffy was the first on the ship and run down to the lounge, dragging Junior behind him, leaving the two crews standing on the grass processing what had just happened "If Luffy can trust them, so can I. How about you?" Robin asked looking at her crewmates, they looked uneasy as Robin walked towards the ship "If Robin can forgive them, then so can I." Chopper said speaking up.

The rest of the crew said nothing as they went back to the ship, Robin lagged behind and stopped next to Crocodile "After all those years of working together I never had you down for the kind of person to carry or own a stuffed animal." She whispered to him, he froze and looked down at her "It belongs to my captain, it is more for his comfort than mine but do not tell him that. He's trying to be tough ans strong."

They walked to the lounge, large plates of food were laid out around the room, Junior and Luffy were standing next to the door as Sanji laid out the last of it "I am starving!" Junior whined leaning on Crocodile "You had breakfast less than two hours ago! How can you possibly be hungry?" Crocodile chuckled putting out his cigar, he knew the smoke irritated Robin very much "I dunno but I am. It looks so good!" Junior said as Crocodile rolled his eyes.

"If you try anything I'm kicking you both off the ship and letting you drown." Sanji muttered as he walked past Crocodile and Daz, Robin shook her head and stepped forward "I think we should all start fresh. We should forget the past between us and move in like the grown ups we all are." She announced, "Robin-chwaaan are you forgetting what these bastards done!" Sanji whined immediately at her side "Yes I remember. But everyone deserves a second chance." She sighed nodding.

"Good idea, Robin. There little Ace's crew and they take care of him." Luffy said hugging Junior again, Junior hugged back and smiled "What do you say, Crocodile? Fresh start?" She said extending her hand to him, he smirked and shook her hand firmly "Anything for the sake of my Captain." He said, Junior squealed and jumped onto him "Thank you, Crocy!" He yelled hugging the large man "Yosh! I'll introduce you to my crew, c'mon." Luffy said grabbing Junior and sitting down in front of the food, Junior placed his sword down next to him and smiled.

Franky was the first to extend his hand to the little boy "I'm Franky, I'm SSSSSUUUUUPPPPPPEEEEERRRRR and the shipwright." He said as Junior met his hand, he shook Junior up and down before dropping him in Luffy's lap, he moved to the side as Chopper ran over "Hi, I'm Chopper, I'm the ships doctor" he said putting his hoof out "Awh! You're a cute reindeer." Junior said shaking his hoof, Chopper pulled back and began to do his dance "Aaah! complementing me won't make me happy you stupid pirate brat!" He laughed, before running over to Franky.

Usopp walked over next, Junior stood up and hugged him before he could say anything, he knew why Usopp looked familiar "I already know about you! Your dads awesome." He said looking up, Usopp smiled and sat down "You've met my father?" He asked happily, Junior nodded "Yup, he taught me how to aim and shoot. He's awesome." Junior said, Usopp smilled and hugged him "Usopp stop hogging him!" Nami hissed smacking him in the back of the head, he stood up and walked away holding his head.

"I'm Nami, the navigator and the brains of this crew." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder, Junior grabbed her hand and shook it "Pleasure to meet you!" He said as she kissed his forehead, he blushed slightly as Sanji toppled over onto the floor swearing under his breath, Brook walked over next "My eyes have never seen such an adorable sight..But I don't have eyes! Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed reaching his skeleton hand out to Junior, he laughed loudly and shook his head "I am the amazing Brook, I am the musician of this wonderful ship!" He said patting Junior on the shoulder.

Luffy pulled Junior back down into his lap as Zoro walked over "I'm Zoro, the swordsman." He muttered before walking off, not bothering to wait for a reply or shake the little captains hand "Stupid marimo." Sanji growled walking over with his hands in his pocket "I'm Sanji, the chef. Any time you're hungry just let me know and I'll make ya some food." Sanji said extending his hand, Junior reached out and grabbed it, Sanji pulled him up and shook is hand "Awesome! I love food." Junior whooped happily, Sanji nodded as Robin came over.

"I already know you. Your Nico Robin, you're an archaeologist who can read poneglyphs." Junior said as she sat in front of him, she seemed shocked at this, he hugged her and smiled "I can read them too." He whispered softly to her, she gasped and hugged him back. Luffy pulled him back and laughed "Let's get this buffet started!" He cheered.

* * *

This has been Chapter 8!  
Thank you for reading!  
Lemme know what you think.  
BYEBYE!


	9. Chapter 9: Taken

Here is Chapter 9!  
Thank you all for the support and for reading my story.  
Let me know what you think.  
I do not own One Piece ENJOYYY

* * *

The two pirate crews sat around eating the wonderful buffet Sanji had prepared for them, Junior and Luffy fighting for the food like a pair of animals, both holding a conversation while their mouths stuffed full of food "How can they understand each other like that?" Crocodile asked shaking his head "Junior and Ace used to do it all the time. None of us had a clue what they were sayin." Marco sighed taking a bit out of his meat.

Crocodile watched as his captain stuffed even more food into his already full mouth "I see the eating habit runs in the family." Nami smiled watching them eat like pigs. Everyone had been talking and getting along fine except Zoro who sat watching Crocodile's every move "Is that your jolly roger?" Chopper asked poking at the mark on Crocodile's shirt, most of the Strawhat pirates were comfortable to be around the two men since Robin called a truce between them all.

"Yes it is. It has something about each of us on it." Crocodile said as Chopper sat in front of him, Robin sat watching the little captain thinking about what he said, she decided to take her chances and just ask "Junior, may I ask you a question?" She said taking a piece of shortbread "Mmmhhh!" He nodded taking another bite of meat "What you told me earlier, is that true?" She asked with a serious look on his face, Junior swallowed his food and gasped for air "Yup! There was even one on Brad's island. He built the house on it so no one could get at it." Junior said, he could read poneglyphs perfectly "Built a house on what?" Usopp asked zoning in on the current conversation.

"I can read poneglyphs. Like Robin." Junior said in a chirpy voice, Crocodile almost choked on his drink when he said it "Amazing!" Luffy yelled hugging Junior tight "Blasting fire, reading poneglyphs. You're full of surprises! Next you'll be telling us you can fly." Zoro snorted finishing his cup of sake, Crocodile glared over at the swordsman "Actually. With enough force and on the right surface I can shoot myself into the air." Junior said reaching for his drink of cola.

Zoro rolled his eyes and walked out of the lounge "I know we called a truce but if he keep it up I'll be the one drowning him." Daz muttered shaking his head, Nami gave him a harsh smack to the head and growled "Jeez sorry. The torturers at Impel Down weren't as aggressive as she is!" He groaned moving away from the temperamental navigator, Luffy burst out laughing and clapped happily, Sanji began to pile up the empty plates and bottles, Marco got up to help "Ah, it's ok you're the guest, you don't need to help." Sanji said as Marco picked up a pile of dishes.

"Not trouble, Besides I was heading up that way" Marco said walking out the door, Sanji followed with a pile of dishes in his arms, Junior and Luffy both grabbed onto the last piece of meat, their eyes met with a spark "Rock, paper, scissors? Winner takes the meat?" Luffy smirked holding out his hand, Junior nodded and held out his hand, he had played this many times 'He'll pick rock.' Junior thought to himself, they both counted to three and chose their piece. "I WIN!" Junior yelled placing his paper over Luffy's rock "How did you know I'd chose rock!" Luffy whined pouting.

Junior shrugged "I just did. I know what someone will do sometimes even before they do it. But it hurts my head trying to do it." Junior sighed rocking side to side happily "So you can use Haki." Luffy said happily, Junior raised an eyebrow "What's a hackney?" he asked looking up at his uncle, Luffy burst out laughing and hugged him "Just keep practicing and it won't hurt." Luffy said happily. Luffy began to pull at the extra little piece of fabric on the jacket "Why is this here?" He asked tugging on it, Junior looked back and frowned "Bonesy, what is it?"" Junior asked "I asked him to stitch that on. In case you decide to dive from the crow's nest again, that way you're easily caught without my hook hurting you." Crocodile sighed "Eh, whatever floats your goat." Junior shrugged and turned his attention back to Luffy.

He held up the piece of meat and smiled "Share?" he smiled, Luffy nodded and took a bite from the meat "WE HAVE TROUBLE! Marines!" Sanji yelled from above. Junior jumped to his feet and grabbed his sword, he bolted off up the the deck with an evil smile on his face, the rest of the pirates followed closely.

Junior bounced onto the rails and looked at the approaching ships, four marine battle ships were approaching, Junior rolled his eyes at the chef who was standing on the rails "I thought you meant an armada were after us. Not this measly few!" Junior said as his unsheathed his sword, it had a faint tint of purple as it shone against the light, Sanji glanced at the boy who was securing his hat safely to his head.

"We'll have these fools dealt with easily, huh, kiddo?" Marco sighed putting an arm around the captain, Junior looked back and saw the Strawhats preparing for battle, he looked at his crew and formed a plan "Marco, get Bonesy and Crocy onto the ships, I'll swim over and get aboard, four ships, four of us." He smirked as cannon fire began, the cannon balls did not strike the ship, only landing in the water around the ship "Don't forget us! We wanna fight too." Luffy whined.

Junior nodded and dove into the ocean, Chopper screamed and began to panic about the small boy "Don't worry. He's an expert swimmer, let's go, morons!" Marco said grabbing both the men "Lets go!" Luffy whooped stretching his arm out to the battle ships while the other arm rounded up his crew "Oh dear god no!" Zoro yelled, he knew what was coming next, he was always the one who it happened to, the one Luffy always decided to drag or throw.

Junior surfaced to catch his breath and saw the strawhats pass above him, screaming like little girls, all excpet Robin who seemed to enjoy it, Junior went back under and swam faster, targeting the leading ship. He could blast a hole in the side and just let it sink, but where was the fun in doing that? He felt the water around him being pushed, he surfaced and grabbed onto the poorly made ladder hanging off the side of the ship.

He knew this was probably a trap but was ready to fight, he held the hilt of his sword in his mouth as he climbed, he could see Marco dropping Daz and Crocodile onto another ship. As he flung himself onto the deck he was immediately surrounded by marines, he looked at them and smirked, sheathing his seastone coated sword "You ruined our nice meal. You won't get away with that." He said taking the curved knives out with an evil smile "strong-headed just like your father." A voice bellowed, Junior ignored it and began to swipe at nearby marines, he knew all about how your opponent would try to weaken you with words.

He was focused on one thing REVENGE. The marines swung their swords in a sad attempt to kill the little captain, he was far to focused and skilled to let a clumsy blade swung in a foolish attack get the better of him, he sliced and stabbed every marine that came within his reach, staining the deck red, Junior only being so high could only land a threatening hit to the abdomen with the knives, as the marines cowered back and swore Junior's attention was caught by a figure standing in a doorway. Her large brown eyes watching his movements, her plum coloured hair falling gently over her eyes. She made no move to fight him, she walked away calmly not looking back.

Junior went to follow her but his attention was brought back by the touch of a blade against his skin. He was un prepared! The blade left a cut on his chest "He's vulnerable if distracted!" The marine yelled. The last words to ever come from him before Junior leapt up onto his chest and drove one of the knives into the mans heart, as the blood flowed and began to coat Junior's hands he stood up and turned. He looked at the cut and hissed, he zipped the jacket up and tied a good knot using the strings to prevent it from coming undone and causing more harm.

The marines who were left standing held their weapons nervously "Playtime is over, boys." Junior cooed as he ignited in a burst of flame, shooting at them, aiming for their heads. Few escaped the accuracy of his shots unharmed "More powerful than your father too." That voice said again, Junior looked around to see smoke forming on the deck, compiling into a single entity. Junior knew who this man was. The White Hunter, the man who hunted his father, the man who chased his uncle and soon the man he would defeat.

"Well if it isn't Smokey the bear." Junior teased placing the blood stained knives back into their proper place, he knew devil fruit users were weak against seastone, precisely why he had such a special sword "I ask that you come quietly and without a fight. I do not want to hurt a child." He said putting emphases on the word child "I am not a child!" Junior argued taking out his sword slowly "You are a child who is in over his head. I wish no harm upon you but you leave me with little choice but to harm you to capture you." Smoker said taking out his jutte out "You won't be able to take me down, Vice Admiral asshole!" Junior spat lifting his sword into the air.

"Very well. If you will not come quietly you leave me with no option." Smoker said sharply, Junior secured his hat tightly and smirked "Bring it on." He said darkly, Smoker lunged at him with tremendous speed, shrouding the deck in thick smoke, Junior couldn't see where Smoker was, he could feel him moving around though, circling him like an animal teasing its prey before making the kill "Fuck!" Junior swore moving through the smoke trying to find a way out, Junior needed help "It's no use trying to run, Ace. You're on my battlefield now." Smoker said.

Junior raised his hand and sent out a burst of flame, signaling for help, the flames were quickly covered by the thick smoke "Don't bother. Everything is going according to plan, you're all alone now. No one can save you." he chuckled, Junior felt cornered but he wasn't giving up, he swung at the smoke trying to force Smoker away, the smoke itself seemed to avoid his hits, parting before he could strike it "You are far too small and weak to defeat me." He laughed. Junior racked his brain searching for any flaw in the current situation.

He felt a hand on his shoulder,he spun around ready to kill but was met with the out of breath form of Sanji "Sanji!" Junior wailed hugging him "You ok, kiddo? You spineless bastard! Attacking a child!" Sanji snarled kicking at the smoke "Now I have two lambs for the slaughter." Smoker said as the smoke closed in around them "Shit let's go!" Sanji said grabbing Junior and running through the smoke, he was knocked back to the ground clutching his stomach "SANJI!" Junior screamed jumping to his side.

"I'm ok, kid. He just whacked me with his stick. I'm fine." Sanji groaned getting to his feet "Get down, kid" Sanji growled, Junior immediately flopped down onto the deck "Party Table Kick Course!" Sanji yelled, Sanji done a handstand and began spinning and kicking at the smoke, the smoke floated away but came creeping back as soon as Sanji stopped, Junior suddenly got a bright idea. "Can you do that on a moving object?" He asked standing back to back with Sanji.

"Quite possible, why have you gotta plan?" Sanji whispered, Junior tipped his hat back and tied it tight "Can you do it on a small running object?" Junior said taking Sanji's hand and putting it on his head, Sanji raised his eyebrow "Worth a shot. On 3?" Sanji whispered "Saying your final goodbyes? After this one of you will be dead and the other will be in my custody." Smoker snarled. Junior prepared to run, a sudden shock hit him, Smoker was going to launch an attack on Sanji "THREE!" Junior yelled grabbing Sanji.

He planted his hand on Junior's head and done a handstand, he began to spin and kick at the smoke as Junior ran frantically in every direction, searching for the rails "Going left!" Junior warned before turning left, giving Sanji time to shift, Junior was able to feel Smoker watching them, trying to outsmart them, Junior could feel Sanji's kicks slowing slightly "SANJI-KUNNN!" A voice screamed, it was no doubt Nami "Nami-swaaaaaaaaaan needs us!" Sanji said getting down, he grabbed Junior and ran towards the scream, Junior was being helplessly dragged behind the womanizing chef.

Sanji jumped onto what Junior could only assume was the rails "Hold on!" He said as they in fact went over the rails of the ship, Sanji went tumbling down into the cold ocean, Junior closed his eyes and prepared to hit the water too, but the hit never came. He was suddenly aware he was being held, he turned his head to see Smoker on the rails with his jutte straight out.

That piece of fabric Crocodile had wanted to help keep Junior safe was the very thing keepin him in danger "Got you." Smoker growled holding his jutte up. Junior kicked and screamed as he was caught stupidly, Sanji looked around to see the ship had set sail with them on it! "BASTARD! He's just a child!" Sanji screamed, the few marines left standing were at the rails aiming their guns at Sanji, Junior knew that it was pointless to fight at this point, there was only one logical thing he could do.

He untied the sheaths from his attire and tossed the weapons into the ocean "Sanji. Keep these safe until you get me outta here!" Junior wailed before tossing his beloved sword into the water, Sanji gathered them and looked up at the ship "Dammit I won't leave you!" Sanji hissed swimming after the ship, the few marines left alive began shooting at Sanji "Abandon me now but don't forget to come back!" He screamed tugging at his hat, Sanji avoided the rain of bullets and watched as Junior took his fathers hat off "Keep these safe until you abandon me no more!" Junior sobbed tossing the prized hat down, Sanji dove to catch it, it landed on his head haphazardly "WE'LL FIND YOU NO MATTER WHAT!" Sanji screamed avoiding another round of bullets.

Junior watched as a blaze of blue came speeding towards the ship "MARCO!" Junior yelled waving his hands around, Smoker backed away from the rails and surrounded them in smoke, Junior struggled kicked to no avail, the kicks passed right through Smoker "Devil fruit bullets!" Smoker yelled, the marines responded with a quick "Yes, Sir" in union, Junior screamed and thrashed about trying to get away from the Marines "FIRE!" Smoker yelled with a hint of malice.

"NNNNOOOOO!" Junior screamed as he began to blast flames everywhere, he heard a loud splash and froze "M-marco." He whimpered as anger filled him "YOU BASTARDS! I'M GONNA SLAUGHTER YOU ALL!" He screeched flailing about against Smoker's grip, he sobbed and screamed as the smoke faded away, he saw the other battleships sinking away into the ocean with Thousand Sunny nearby "Sleep time, punk." Smoker sighed.

Junior squealed as he felt something jab into his skin, Smoker held a needle in his hand "You...will..pay." Junior hissed before he was thrown into unconsciousness.

~~ Meanwhile~~

It was taking all their power to restrain them, keeping Luffy, Crocodile and Daz Bones pinned to Sunny's deck was no easy task "LET ME GO! THEY'RE TAKING HIM!" Luffy screamed struggling against Franky's grasp "I have to protect my captain!" Crocodile yelled as Nico Robin kept him pinned down, Nami had rain clouds above him, keeping him from using his power against them, Daz was struggling as Chopper was sitting on him in his Heavy Point form, holding him down, Usopp was firing at the ship as best he could, Zoro went swimming after the ship as fast as he could "We'll get him back, Luffy! We'll get the kid back." Franky said as Luffy kicked and screamed against his grasp.

"Help!" Zoro yelled, up to the ship, Chopper jumped to help and quickly pulled the three men into the ship "They've been shot!" Chopper screamed before running off to grab his medical kit, Robin let go and went to them, Crocodile wasn't far behind "Where is he?" He asked noticing Sanji held Juniors weapons and hat "H-he. Smoker- shot- smoke- attack." Sanji gasped as Zoro applied pressure to his wounds "Try not to move ero-cook! You're shot. Crocodile make yourself useful and help Marco!" Zoro muttered.

Crocodile looked at Marco he'd been hit in the shoulder and the side "T-they took him." He grunted trying to get up, Crocodile gently pushed him back down "We WILL get him back." Crocodile snarled as Chopper rushed back to them "Sanji is hit the worst. I need to operate." Chopper said quickly taking him off.

Luffy watched as the battleship sailed away, carrying his little nephew, he wailed after him as Franky let him go, Luffy stumbled to the rails and collapsed next to it sobbing, Crocodile walked over and sat down "I promise you, we WILL rescue him. And when we do I will crush the life out of Vice Admiral Smoker." Crocodile said reaching under his coat, Luffy looked up at him and wiped his tears.

"I'll hold you to that." Luffy said standing up. He was ready to fight to save his nephew "I won't let anyone else I love die." He growled watching as the ship left his few, his mind already forming the plan to save Junior

* * *

This has been chapter 9!  
Thank you for reading, I appreciate it!  
Let me know what you think BYEBYE.


	10. Chapter 10: Cruelty of marines

Here is chapter 10!  
Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it.  
A special shout out for my friend who will be appearing in this story, she know's who she is :D This chapter get a bit dark, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED Let me know what you think ENJOYYYY

* * *

Junior whimpered as he began to wake up, he rubbed his eyes, remembering what happened. He looked around seeing he was in a cell, he stood up and whined, he was chained to the wall, the chains were around his wrists, ankles, waist and neck, he struggled and hissed to himself "Finally awake, I see." A voice said, Junior looked out of the cell and saw Smoker, Junior struggled against the chains and growled "Struggle all you want, Ace. Those chains won't come off easy." He sighed "Too bad for you! I'm strong enough to melt metal." Junior hissed grabbing the chains, he ignited his hands in a pure white hot flame, waiting for the chain to hit the floor.

His smile faded as Smoker chuckled "As soon as I heard you had power like your father I ordered everything to be made fireproof! You are powerless." Smoker sneered through the bars, Junior made a run for the door but only to find the chain around his neck was shorter than the others, he was pulled back being choked by the chain "My father was a good man! He didn't deserve to die." Junior said pulling at the chains.

Smoker shook his head "I admit he was not completely bad, but he was still a wanted criminal. Like father, like son." He sneered, Junior shot a ball of flame at him, only for it to pass through him "We'll be arriving at HQ in a few days. I'll give it a week before you're executed, just like your father." Smoker said before walking off. Junior screamed and pulled at the chains, trying desperately to pull them off "My crew will come! My uncle will come! MY FAMILY WILL COME FOR ME!" Junior screamed thrashing about wildly.

It had taken a good hour for him to stop his tantrum and sit down "Gotta think. If I could just get out of this cell." He whispered to himself as he curled into a tight ball, he closed his eyes and thought hard. He was snapped from thought when the cell door squeaked open, he looked open and saw Smoker standing with a tray of food "You may be a pirate but the government wants you in good condition." He muttered putting the tray on the floor and kicking it over.

Junior made no move for it "I will not die. My family will come for me." He smirked, he had a large support network of people who would help him if needed "Family? You mean the bird and the strawhat?" Smoker scoffed, Junior shook his head "Whitebeards crew, Shanks, Crocodile, Daz Bones, Brad Sinfire, Strawhat Pirates.. They will come for me." Junior smirked looking up at the tall man, a look of fear passed on Smokers face "Even if they do we have strict orders. Kill you if they get aboard." Smoker spat before leaving, slamming the cell door behind him.

"Sure you will." Junior laughed mockingly as he reached for his food, he pulled the tray close to him and looked at the little meal, a simple cheese sandwich and a jug of water "Must be lunchtime." Junior muttered compressing the sandwich, in a quick blast of flame the sandwich was turned into a toasted sandwich, he smiled and took a bite out of it. He paused for a moment, it tasted different from other sandwiches he had eaten before, but not in a bad way "Marines must prepare food different to pirates." He said shrugging it off, he ate it quickly then picked up the jug.

He hard the sound of footsteps and he snapped his head up, a woman in a marine outfit was walking past, she was small standing at only 5"3, her plum coloured hair falling gently over her eyes, she was the woman from before, the one who didn't attack him. She stopped and looked into his cell, her large brown eyes surveying the little prisoner, she sighed and kept walking without uttering a single word

Junior began to drink is water, the water tasted different too, he swallowed and thought for a moment "eew." He sighed looking at it, the water was crystal clear but had a funny taste to it, Junior was thirsty so he didn't care what it tasted like, as long as he was hydrated.

When he had finished the meal he shoved the tray and jug over to the bars as best he could, he sat thinking to himself about how to escape "I just gotta get outta this cell." I yawned rubbing his eyes, his body demanding him to lay down and rest suddenly "Five minutes won't hurt." He said stretching and laying down, he began to hum his lullaby, wishing Crocodile was there to sooth him to sleep in this dark time. His body feeling limp and tired as he tried to sit up, he was shaken from his thoughts once more as his cell door opened. Three marines walked in carrying a small bag, he cursed quietly and tried to ignite a flame large enough to charcoal them, he couldnt! Not even an ember flicked off him as they approached 'Guess I gotta use combat for this' he thought willing his body to stand.

He slumped back against the wall as one of the marines reached for him "So this is the demonic child of the great Portgas D. Ace? More like pathetic runt!" One laughed, Junior snapped at his hand ready to sink his teeth in, the man pulled back and gave him a punch to the jaw, sending Junior thudding to the floor "I think we need to teach this punk who the boss is! And get a little revenge of our own." Another grinned taking a knife from the bag, Junior's eyes widened as he was lifted off the ground "Let me go!" He hissed kicking limply.

He was secured to the wall as the marines took out various knives and implements, Junior had a horrible feeling about what would happen next "Portgas D. Ace killed my buddy. You know what they say, brat. An eye for an eye." one hissed stepping forwards with a knife, Junior held his head high, not letting the fear show "Go fuck yourself." Junior spat as the man untied the knot on his jacket, he got another harsh punch to the jaw. He spat a mouthful of blood out as his jacket was unzipped "Watch that mouth of yours brat. We'll cut ya to ribbons just for that." the man hissed as he began cutting the jacket off.

Junior struggled and growled as the jacket was torn from him, a marine took the jacket and laughed "Is this your jolly roger? It's the most pathetic piece of shit I've ever seen." He mocked tossing the jacket to the floor "You're the most pathetic piece of shit marines I've ever seen too." Junior scoffed struggling. The marine gave him a savage punch to the gut, Junior grunted and dropped his head "Enough talking! Let's get started. I wanna see how loud the brat can scream." One laughed picking up a long thin knife. Junior's breathing became rapid as the cold steel was placed on his skin.

It cut into him easily as it was pulled along his collarbone, he bit his lip and clenched his fists 'I can't show pain, I can't show them I'm weak' he thought to himself as he fought back the tears. The knife was pulled away, Junior looked to see the not so long cut oozing blood, it hurt like hell but he showed no emotion other than anger "Not even a whimper? No tears? This will be more fun than I thought." The man laughed reaching for another blade.

"Your death will be slow and painful! I can promise you that." Junior snarled as the blade came into contact with the scar on his arm, the men laughed as the blade was pressed into his skin, Junior gasped and gritted his teeth. His scar was sensitive to every touch, the blade pierced his skin "Finally a reaction other than anger. It seems the bastard can feel pain." One sneered.

Junior shook his head as the knife whipped over his skin "You may break my body but you can never break my spirit." He muttered as a tear leaked from his eye, the marines laughed and began to make fun of him, Junior closed his eyes as the knife came to his skin once more 'Marco, Luffy, Crocodile, ANYONE! Please hurry, please save me' he thought as the knife was pushed in.

* * *

~~MEANWHILE~~

Sanji lay in the bed, looking at the ceiling, hating himself for letting the kid get taken. He grunted and sat up, looking around to see the other two patients, Zoro and Marco "Sanji." Luffy said walking in, he held Junior's things in his arms as he sat next to Sanji "Luffy, I am so sorry! I don't know what happened. One second we're running and the next Smoker had him and I was in the water. I'm sorry." The chef whispered putting his head in his hands. Luffy was angry at Sanji for letting this happen but knew it wasn't truly his fault.

"I failed." Marco muttered stirring in his bed, Luffy turned to him and saw that he was talking in his sleep "Marco." Luffy said stretching his hand over and shaking the man. He bolted upright in the bed, clutching his bandages and crying out in pain, Zoro looked over at them and sighed loudly.

"They're awake!" Luffy yelled loudly, within a minute everyone was in the room, their faces dark and depressed "Tell us everything that happened." Crocodile demanded glaring at the chef, Sanji nodded and lit a cigarette.

"He looked like he needed help so I got onto the battle ship, the place was covered in smoke. When I found the kid he was freaking out, we made a running attack to get outta there. Then I heard Nami-swan calling. We didn't know it was already moving, we went to jump over the rails but Smoker caught him before we were in the water... Then the kid started saying all these weird things and tossing his stuff into the water. They started shooting at me and Marco, I got hit.. Then Marimo saved us." Sanji said in a shaky voice, Marco grunted and got out of the bed.

"What weird things?" He asked as Chopper forced him back into bed, Sanji thought on it for a moment remembering what the kid said. "He said 'Abandon me now but don't forget to come back' then he tossed his stuff down. Then he said 'Keep these safe until you abandon me no more' I have no clue what he meant. Shit this is all my fault!" Sanji muttered punching the wall. Marco yelled out, calling everyone to attention "Junior and Ace would always say that to each other at their partings. Junior would say 'Abandon me now but don't forget to come back' then then Junior would give him something like a toy or a little trinket and say 'Keep these safe until you abandon me no more.' It was their thing." Marco said holding back a sob.

Zoro say up "That's just too weird." He sighed, Nami glared at him and snarled "Marco, get everyone who's willing to fight for the kid ready to sail. We'll trap the marines and take our captain by force." Daz said cutting slightly at the wood of the ship, "You have a plan steelman?" Luffy smiled turning around, Daz nodded "If they won't give him back, we'll take him back by force." Daz growled getting angry.

Marco nodded and got out of the bed "You need to rest!" Chopper wailed trying to get him back into bed "My captain needs me! I can rest after we rescue him." Marco said pushing the little reindeer away. Marco stumbled over and stood in front of Sanji's bed "My captain trusted his precious items to you. That means you have to be the one to return him." Marco said giving the items to Sanji, he nodded "I will the second we get him outta there." He said in a determined voice.

"Crocodile, you call Shanks and fill him in on this. I'll talk to Jozu and get him to rally the others. Daz you set us a battle plan for everyone." Marco ordered, with Junior not around he was in charge until he was back "What can we do, Marco?" Luffy asked feeling like a spare part in this plan, Marco turned to the Strawhat crew and though "You'll each have a job to do." He smiled, "Marimo, gather all the weapons aboard the ship. If it's pointy then sharpen it!" He said pointing to Zoro.

Zoro nodded and sighed, Marco turned to Usopp and Chopper next "We'll need medical kits on the battlefield, do a supply count and get back to me on what else you need." Chopper nodded and ran off to follow the orders "You. You seem very resourceful. On Destroyer there is a room of random junk, see if you can turn anything into weapons or something useful." Marco said, Usopp nodded and went to leave "Erm where exactly is that room? Your ship is really big." Usopp asked "Go down the main stairs, its the third door on your right." Crocodile said looking over his shoulder, Usopp nodded and left quickly.

Nami and Robin stepped forward next "Nami, keep us on course with the battleship, keep us out of its sight, but then let us lose it after dawn. Then help Daz with the plan and draw us some terrain maps." Marco said, Nami smiled and winked at him, causing Sanji to feel a bit unloved, he flopped onto the floor muttering under his breath. "Robin, your power could be very useful. I want you to go with Crocodile back to Destroyer and practice stealing the weapons, we can disarm the marines that way as well as get us more ammo." He said "A cunning yet genius plan." Robin complemented politely.

"What can we do to help?" Brook asked leaning over to him, Marco looked at the skeleton and the shipwright and hummed to himself "Chances are some ships will be damaged, I'm sure its nothin you can't handle, shipwright." Marco said to Franky "If it helps get the kid back I'll do anything. This will be SSUUUPPPEEEERRR" Franky yelled, Marco rolled his eyes and looked to Brook "I have no idea what you can do." Marco sighed shaking his head.

"I can fight and I can put the marines to sleep. As well as that I am famous for my performances." Brook said striking a pose "Then practice by trying to put Luffy to sleep, note how long it lasts for then get back to me. Then practice fighting" He said "I shall work my fingers to the very bone to help.. But wait, I'm nothing but bones! YOHOHOHOHO!" Brook said tipping off his hat.

Sanji sat waiting for his orders but they never came "What can I do?" He asked getting out of the bed, Marco didn't look at him "Rest for now, then when Chopper says you can move more freely I want you to clean Junior's weapons, then make some food." Marco said.

"What about me?" Luffy whined, everyone facepalmed at the fact that he had been paying little attention to Marco's orders "You're helping Brook. I'm gonna go call Jozu." Marco grunted holding his aching chest, Crocodile held him up and frowned "I'll get the den-den muchi, you rest." He said leading Marco back to the bed.

"We have at most eight days to get him back. If we don't attack before then we run the risk of losing him for good.." Marco sighed getting back into the bed "We'll have him back within 5 days. I just hope he can last that long." Crocodile sighed walking away, he reached his hand under his coat and felt the soft plush of Flamebear, he worried about Junior's safety, he looked up to see them all looking at him.

"This is no time for a staring contest! Get to it! The sooner we get our jobs done the sooner we save Junior!" He snarled at them all, they immediately set to their jobs running from the angry ex-Shichibukai, Zoro got out of the bed and trudged around the room "Move your lazy ass, mossball! Those weapons won't sharpen themselves. They'll be as dull as you are smart if you don't hurry." Crocodile sighed.

"Don't order me around! I'll do it when I'm fucking ready." He grunted walking past "Mmh and by then my captain will be safely back and the marines at the bottom of the ocean." Crocodile said taking out a cigar, Zoro growled and left the room, swearing quietly. Marco shifted uneasily in the bed "Stop worrying, birdbrain. Junior is a smart kid. He'll probably be sitting on that ship waiting for us by the time we arrive." Crocodile smirked.  
Marco smiled and nodded "Your right. We can't think the worst, we raised him to be a fighter, we have to believe in our captain." Marco breathed closing his eyes as Crocodile left the room.

Sanji looked over at the Zoan user and frowned, he blamed himself for this horrible mess, he sighed heavily and picked up one of the blood stained knives "Kid must have some skill if he could gather this much blood on such small knives." Sanji mumbled examining them closely "Ace wanted him to know how to fight. Since he could hold a spoon he has learned to fight." Marco smiled remembering the first time Junior held a weapon.

"But if he's been fighting so long how did Smoker catch him so easily?" Sanji asked using part of the blanket to wipe the blood from one of the knives "He's not an expert, everyone makes a mistake in a fight. We learn from our mistakes, Sanji-kun. That is the only way we can grow stronger." Marco muttered watching the chef clean the blood away from the knife, he nodded slowly "I'll do everything I can to get him back." He yawned putting the knives down, Marco watched him as he lay down in the bed and sighed.

"Take a nap. You look like you need it." Marco sighed, Sanji made no argument as he closed his eyes "Just half an hour. Then I'll get to work." He muttered turning over in the bed. Falling into an uneasy sleep. Marco sat on the bed thinking of how they'd get Junior back, worrying for his safety.

* * *

~~ MEANWHILE~~

Junior lay on the floor of his cell, beaten, broken and abused his three torturer's loomed over him laughing and taunting him, Junior was barely conscious but could hear faint screams down the hall way, they were clearly not his screams, shrill cries and swears was followed by a pounding on wood "You...pricks..should..get..that." Junior muttered barely stringing a sentence together through the blood in his mouth "Even after all that you don't beg for mercy? Not even a plea for us to stop." One hissed turning away from the broken child "I. Was..raised..to.. stay strong!" Junior grunted before choking up blood.

Darkness began to overtake him, slowly pulling him into the abyss, in a flash someone barged into the cell "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SICK CUNTS DOING!" The voice screamed as a gunshot was fired, the men backed away as the figure stood over Junior gun in one hand, long sword in the other "He is a CHILD! How could you do such cruel sadist things to a CHILD! You will be executed for this!" The person hissed aiming the gun at the marines.

"This brat deserves it! His father was a pirate!." One growled reaching for a knife, the figure fired a warning shot and the man pulled back "He has done you no harm! And you have attacked a defenceless child. Destroying him." The person cried, Junior looked up and saw it was the same plum haired girl as before "What the fuck is going on in here! Christine explain this NOW" Smoker yelled running into the cell, Junior looked up at the Vice Admiral as the chains were unlocked.

"They locked me in the closet and barricaded it! They've been in here torturing the poor kid." Christine sobbed angrily, Smoker took Junior gently in his arms, covering him with his coat, Junior tried to squirm out of his grasp "Captain Christine! Lock these monsters in the cell down the hall, separately and chained to the walls! Do not let them out even if the ship sinks! They shall pay!" Smoker hissed holding the whimpering child, horror covered the mens faces as the woman handcuffed them. She dragged them out of the blood covered cell kicking and screaming.

"I.. Dont..need help..from..you!" Junior whimpered as Smoker covered him completely "Now is not the time to be stubborn. You need emergency medical attention!" Smoker said taking him from the cell, Junior could barely keep awake as he was taken back into the daylight, the marines on deck stopped and gasped as they saw their Vice Admiral holding the hurt child "S-Smoker-san, what happened to him?" Tashigi asked running over to them.

"He wasn't throwing a tantrum Tashigi, three marines were torturing the kid." He hissed walking off leaving the young woman stunned and horrified, Smoker carried Junior to the medical bay and kicked the door open, the doctors jumped up immediately "Fix the kid and keep him here until we arrive." Smoker said laying Junior on a bed, he whimpered as his wounds became crushed against the bed under his own weight "Anything you must do to him, do to him while he is sedated. He is to be kept on morphine for the rest of the journey and handcuffed to this bed." Smoker ordered.

The doctors started scrambling around to follow the strict orders they had been given, Smoker looked down at Junior and frowned "Leave.. me..alone." Junior groaned squeezing his eyes shut, Smoker pulled the blanket over him and turned to leave "Just don't let him die." He warned the doctors as they set to work on Junior, injecting him with sedatives and morphine. Junior soon fell into a deep sleep without a worry for the pain.

Smoker left slamming the door behind him, he leaned against the wall taking a minute to compose himself "Smoker." Tashigi called running down the hallway, Smoker sighed and looked at her "Is the ki- I mean prisoner alright?" She asked warily, Smoker could spin a believable lie to anyone in the world, except her, she knew him far too well to fall for one of his cheap lies "With those injuries he'll be lucky to see another sunrise. I'm going to gut those spineless cunts for this." Smoker hissed clutching his jutte.

Tashigi felt the tears flowing down her face "He's just a little kid. I understand the government wanting him where he can't cause trouble but to actually torture him! He's a child." She cried, Smoker gave her a small hug against his better judgement "Stay with him." He ordered, she pulled back and looked up at him.

"You heard me, keep watch over him and make sure he stays here. That is an order." He said walking off, she tried to protest but no words came out as he left her sight. She sighed and opened the door, peering in at the doctors who surrounded the bed. She stepped inside and closed the door, watching as the doctors talked about the best course of action.

She moved closer to the bed as a doctor pulled the blanket down to Junior's waist, she gasped in terror at the little boy, his once flawless skin was not a disarray of cuts, welts burns, bruises and brands "How could anyone do this to a child! Criminal or not he's a kid" One of the doctors growled shaking his head "All we can do is do our best for him." Another muttered cleaning the bleeding wounds "A doctors duty is to save the patient, no matter what our personal opinion." He muttered looking at the peaceful sleeping face of the boy.

* * *

This has been chapter 10

Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it.

Let me know what you think

BYEBYE


	11. Chapter 11: Aftermath

Here is the 11th chapter!  
Big thank you to Major Whitlock's Girl and Roselillya who have been supporting the story from chapter 1. THANK YOU BOTH!  
Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think.  
I do not own One Piece ENJOYY

* * *

Crocodile sat looking at the den-den muchi, dreading the call to Shanks, Marco had already called Jozu and told him what happened, it broke his heart to learn of the small captains capture, he said he'd have everyone ready to sail by dawn. Marco had also called Brad, listening to that was enough to break anyones heart. Now it was his turn to call and break the sad news, he pulled Flamebear from his coat and looked at it "You not gonna give me any confidence here?" He asked the stuffed bear.

"I thought not.. Thank's alot." He muttered plonking the bear onto the table "Talking to a stuffed bear? I think you are losing your sanity." Robin said leaning in the door way, Crocodile didn't look at her "It's a precious treasure of my captains. His father gave it to him, the last thing Ace ever gave him." Crocodile sighed looking at the bear, for something so old it showed no signs of faults "The it really is precious in more ways than one. How did you get your hand on it?" She said walking over to the table.

Crocodile felt he had no choice but to be honest at this point "The bear makes him feel confident and strong in not so good situations. He allowed me to borrow it for today." He said quickly as he picked up the receiver on the snail "Confidence and strength? Then why did you have it?" She said sitting down, Crocodile growled and refused to answer.

"It's funny isn't it? After all this time here we are working together again." She sighed looking at Flamebear, Crocodile nodded "Was there something you wanted? Or was it just a conversation you were after." He muttered picking the bear up, she tilted her head and smirked "I trust that you care for your captain but what he said about poneglyphs earlier striked me as odd. Did you know he could read them?" She asked flatly, watching him "Yes actually I did know." He said proudly as he placed the receiver down and crossed his arms.

"Then the poneglyph he spoke of earlier. Did you see it?" She asked curiously leaning onto the table "I happened to stumble across it while searching Brad's house for Junior." He sighed rolling his eyes "Did he tell you what was inscribed on it?" She said happily "Yes he did, he read the entire thing to me and wrote it down in english too so I could look at it." Crocodile smirked pulling a piece of paper from his coat "Would you like to read?" He asked extending the piece of paper to her.  
"Though it does not tell the history of a place, like you so wish to learn." He warned as she took it nervously "What do you mean?" She asked unfolding the paper "Just go read it while I make this call. Putting it off will get us nowhere." He said picking up the receiver.

Robin took the paper and left quickly as Crocodile began to dial "Hellooo! This is the amazing ship Red Force and this is the captain speaking." Shanks sang as it was answered "Hello, Red hair. Assemble your crew. We have a serious matter to deal with." Crocodile said in a stern tone of voice "Sure..Gimme a minute." Shanks said, Crocodile could hear Shanks yelling at his crew to gather around "We're all here. What's the problem, Croc?" Shanks laughed happily.

"Vice Admiral Smoker had captured Junior and sailed off. We're gathering everyone who is willing to fight for the kid and we're going to attack with all our force. Will you fight too?" Crocodile said finishing a cigar "Of course we will!" Shanks said immediately said, his crew answered with a loud cheer "We left Brad's island a few days ago and sailed East, we reached a small island and the marines attacked from the North. How long until you intercept us?" Crocodile asked holding Flamebear with his hook, there was a bit of muttering on the other end.

"With current winds and the approaching storm we should intercept the marine ship by tomorrow night, we aren't too far away." Beckman said sternly, Crocodile smiled to himself "Destroyer is trailing behind Thousand Sunny. Mugiwara Luffy and his crew are with us." He remembered to say, there were a few cheers and whoops on the other end.

"Wonderful! We'll get Junior back within two days. The marines will just transfer him to a base if we miss them and keep him there until his fate is decided." Shanks said happily, he seemed rather cheerful for having just received terrible news "How can you be so calm! This is serious." Crocodile hissed, Shanks laughed "Do you not trust your captain to keep himself safe? Have a bit of faith in the kid." Shanks chuckled.

Crocodile rubbed his temple and sighed "Just get here quickly. The Mugiwaras are like a walking circus." He muttered before hanging up. He got up from the table, secured Flamebear back in his jacket and walked outside to the grassy deck of Thousand Sunny, everyone was going about doing their tasks, all except Zoro who had fallen asleep while sharpening a few harpoons "Lazy bastard." Crocodile muttered as Chopper ran past with a small box in his arms.

"Where's Marco?" the little doctor asked "Last I saw he was helping Usopp. Why?"Crocodile sighed looking at the excitement on Choppers face "Because I made this!" he giggled holding up the box, Crocodile took it "It's a medical kit everyone can carry into the fight! Incase you get hurt you can patch yourself up or your friend can do it for you." Chopper squealed. Crocodile handed it back and patted him on his helmet "Nice work, tanuki." He muttered walking off "I'M A REINDEER!" Chopper yelled jumping up and down. Crocodile smiled to himself at how easy it was to annoy Chopper and send him spiraling into a tantrum.

(THE NEXT DAY)

Junior woke slowly back to the waking world, groaning in pain as his body refused to move on his command, he heard someone gasp close by, he opened his eyes slightly to see a blurred form sitting next to his bed, he tried to lift his arms only to find one was handcuffed to the railings of the bed, he remembered everything that had happened.

What the marines had done to him, he remembered how they hurt and taunted him but the physical torture was nothing compared to the pain he felt as they destroyed the jolly roger on his jacket, that was the wound that cut him the deepest. He took a deep breath and sighed, there wasn't as much pain as before "Don't move too much." Someone said, Junior looked at the young woman who was standing next to the bed.

"Who are you?" He muttered trying to sit up "I am Captain Tashigi. I am in charge of your care until we arrive." She said sternly, Junior had not heard of her before, but she was young "Are you gonna torture me too?" He muttered rolling his eyes, she gasped and shook her head "Never! Besides Smoker want's those bastards executed for what they did to you." She growled clutching her sword tight.

Junior sighed heavily and looked around "How did this even happen." He mumbled as he was able to ignite a small flame on his hand, Tashigi grabbed a spray bottle and squirted the flame "Relax, I'm not gonna burn you." He smiled as she put his little flame out, the cold water felt nice on his hand.

"I may be able to use fire but I am NOT a pyromaniac." He smiled at her, there was a commotion and yelling outside the door "So...you're my babysitter until we arrive." He said with an evil grin, Tashigi nodded slowly, Junior had only trusted a few people to take care of him and he wasn't going to make it an easy trip for the young captain. The door flung open and a girl walked in, the same girl that defended him from the three marines.

"Thank god you're alive!" She cried wailing over him, he growled in pain and tried to push her away, she jumped back "I'm sorry. I'm glad you're alive." She muttered shaking her head and smiling "Christine what are you doing here?" Tashigi asked smiling at the girl "I came to see if the kid was ok! Those low life bastards! Attacking a child like that. If this is the way marines act then I fucking quit!" She hissed kicking the chair Tashigi had been sitting on.

"Vice Admiral Smoker will make them pay. He's down there with them now." Tashigi sighed, Junior lay quiet as the two woman seemed to forget he was there "I hope he kills them! It's no more than they deserve." Christine hissed fingering the hilt of her sword playfully.

"He is the most senior officer on board so if he decided they die, then they die." Tashigi sighed, Junior noticed that they weren't even looking at him anymore but standing facing each other while having their conversation, he decided to take advantage of this small freedom and ignite a flame on his hand again, he watched it flicker and dance before Tashigi extinguished it.

"I am NOT going to burn the place down! In case you forgot I am STUCK to this bed!" He said in an aggravated voice as he pulled at the cuffs "He has a point." Christine sighed looking at him. The door opened and a doctor walked in, he was a fairly old man with a short beard "The patient is awake I see. How do you feel?" He asked walking over to the bed smiled at Junior, his smile was met by an angry scowl "How the fuck do you think I feel? I'm in alot of pain!" He hissed setting off small embers, Tashigi made short work of them and growled at him.

"I am not sure it's wise to give you any more morphine. You've had far more than is recommended for someone of your age." The doctor said scratching his beard, Junior rolled his eyes and groaned "Doctor. Vice Admiral Smoker wants a full medical report done on him. Every injury he sustained from the incident is to be in the report along with any other damage caused and if any could lead to future problems." Christine said in a strict voice, Junior closed his eyes trying to pretend he was anywhere else but here.

Stuck on a marine ship with the three people who broke him, two captains, a Vice Admiral and god knows how many marines "I've already made one up. I never seen injuries like that. By all rights he should have died but he's still here after all that." The doctor said going to a large filing cabinet, he began to rummage through and pulled out a file "Here you are Captain Christine. I also put in as much as his past injuries as we could piece together. Hope it's useful." The doctor said handing it to her.

"I'll bring these to him immediately. Thank you doctor." She said before saluting Tashigi and leaving, Junior tried to sit up but the pain kept him down "Don't strain yourself. Got quite a few stitches and we don't want 'em to come undone." The doctor said coming to the bedside "You might be a prisoner but you're still a human. And a little one at that." The doctor said pulling the bed into a sitting position. Junior grunted in pain as he adjusted himself.

"Captain Tashigi. Why do you have a spray bottle?" He asked pointing to the bottle in her hand "In case he tried to burn someone or something." She answered squirting it into the air, Junior scoffed at that "I don't mean to flaw that plan but if he explodes a small bottle of water won't be enough to stop him." The doctor sighed as Junior pulled the blanket down to his waist.

His body was covered in thick bandages, all his torso and along his arms were coated in tightly wrapped bandages, his legs were wrapped tightly making it difficult to move "I won't explode. I couldn't even blast those bastards outta my cell! I couldn't even get a flicker of flame." Junior muttered hanging his head in shame "That's because you were drugged. We found traces of a sedative in your blood. How you got it into you is what we don't know." The doctor said scratching his head in a puzzled manner, then it dawned on Junior just how that could have happened.

"The food. The food and water I had were drugged!" He hissed as he ignited his entire hand in a red hot flame, Tashigi jumped back and began spraying it frantically "What food?" She said as she began to panic "Smoker brought me a sandwich and some water.. It was after I ate and had a drink that I felt weak and tired... Then they came into my cell...and..and." Junior began to sob quietly, Tashigi stopped spraying the flame and looked at the hurt and pain on the boys face "Calm down, boy. You'll only hurt yourself." The doctor nagged at him, he let the flame flicker away to nothing as he pulled the blanket over his head.

He felt sick to his stomach to have fallen for such a cheap trick, he tried his best not to explode in a rage of fire but he couldn't hold back the sobs, he felt dirty and violated after what they had done to him "I'll go look into it. Captain you stay with him..I fear he might have a breakdown." The doctor whispered to her before leaving, she nodded and watched as the boy tucked the blanket in around him as he curled up as best he could, she felt bad for what had happened but was trying to keep her sense of justice.

"Kid?" She muttered reaching for the blanket "GO AWAY! Go away you shitty marine. I hate you all!" He screamed, she backed away from the bed fearing he would erupt in flames "I hate you all! I HATE YOU ALL!" He screamed "Calm down!" Tashigi yelled, Junior pulled the blanket back down, tears flowing down his face "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I HAVE HAD EVERYTHING I LOVE RIPPED AWAY FROM ME! AND I WILL NOT BE QUIET JUST BECAUSE SOME JUMPED UP GIRL TELLS ME TO!" Junior screeched at her.

Tashigi stepped back as he tried to burn the handcuffs off "I WANT TO GO HOME! I WANT MY FAMILY BACK! I WANT TO BE HAPPY AGAIN! I WANT MY DADDY!" He screamed thrashing about in the bed, he didn't care if he caused himself pain, he'd suffered so much a little more pain wouldn't kill him. Tashigi drew her sword as the cuffs were turned to nothing by his white hot flames of anger.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you! You're just a kid." She cried as he tried to get out of the bed, he couldn't manage with the pain racing through his body immobilizing him "Hurt me? Haven't your friends done enough of that already!" He hissed before falling onto the floor, he screamed in pain and whimpered "I just want my family back." He whispered to himself as Tashigi pointed her sword at him.

He felt so alone at that moment, like no one would come for him , like death would be his only salvation for this loneliness, he looked up at her with hateful eyes "Go ahead.. You'll be doing me a fucking favour. Saving your beloved Fleet Admiral the trouble of killing me.. Like he killed my father." Junior hissed at her, she held her sword tight and made no move.

"You're just a kid! Why did you become a pirate? Look what it's gotten you." She said lowering her sword and shaking her head, Junior had been raised around pirates for as long as he could remember "Because I want to sail the ocean and be free. Free to go where I want and explore everywhere I visit. Free to make friends with whoever I like and free to have my own opinion!" Junior said standing up slowly.

Fighting the pain that ran through his body he stumbled to his feet, looking down at his bandage covered body and pants that were clearly not his "But you might die. Your just a kid." Tashigi said kneeling down in front of him, he was in no mood to listen to this. He knew the risks of becoming a pirate and the dangers that came with it "I KNOW! I know the risks, I know what can happen! But I can't turn my back on my family." He said engulfing his hands in flames, Tashigi jumped up and grabbed her spray bottle.

The door smashed open and Smoker stormed in "What the hell is going on in here!" He asked looking at the emotionally broken boy and the captain who had a spray bottle in one hand and her sword in the other hand, She walked over to him as Junior crawled back into the bed and curled up in the blanket crying "Smoker-san I think he's having a breakdown or something." She whispered to him, Junior lay in the bed sobbing quietly.

"I've read the doctors report. I would like a few moments alone with the prisoner, Tashigi." Smoker sighed motioning her to the door and leading her out "B-but Vice Admiral Smoker." She tried to protest as she was ejected from the room and the door slammed behind her. Smoker looked to the bed and sighed heavily.

He walked over and pulled the blanket back "Dry your damn tears. Pirates don't cry." Smoker grunted sitting Junior up, he whimpered in pain and clutched his sore body "Your body has suffered more than any human can take. Your mind should be broken after what happened to you. Yet here you are, alive and kicking." Smoker sighed as Junior wiped his tears and tried not to show the pain he was feeling.

"Have you ever considered I'm more than just a human?" Junior asked with a cheeky smile "We need a serious conversation." Smoker muttered, Junior couldn't believe he was talking with a marine so calmly "Make it quick.. I have a busy schedule of waiting to be rescued." Junior said laying back down, the pain eased slightly when he laid on his side due to the fact that his left side was the least damaged part of him.

"Those three who hurt you shall be executed today on this ship. As a warning to those who defy direct orders." Smoker said coldly, Junior's eyes widened, he wanted them to suffer like they had made him suffer but he didn't think death was the answer "That aside there is a more urgent matter at hand."Smoker said as Junior closed his eyes slowly.

"IF you're 'family' come to rescue you I am will allow you to escape for now. On ONE condition." Smoker whispered, this caught Junior's attention "What!" He chirped sitting up, before a wave of pain hit him, he whimpered and leaned on Smoker "Take it easy. So shall we make a deal then?" Smoker said putting his arm around the pirate.

Junior thought on it for a moment _'Do I take my chance with this deal? What is he up to?_' Junior thought to himself "What is it?" Junior asked proudly. Smoker rolled his eyes "There's a storm tonight. It'll be all hands on deck, we've spotted some ships following us, the Strawhats are at the lead with eight ships behind." Smoker said, Juniors eyes lit up with hope and excitement.

"MY FAMILY!" He cried looking towards the small circular window with great delight, his body began to burn in pain as he tried to move towards it "Dammit kid, stay still! You'll be lucky to be carried outta here by your crew." Smoker hissed laying him in the bed, Junior protested and groaned at the sudden care in Smoker's eyes.

"But..Why are you helping me? Weren't you ordered to kill me?" Junior asked quietly, Smoker nodded "Yes, but I don't like Fleet Admiral Sakazuki very much. He only wants you gone because you pose a threat to his precious ego." He chuckled darkly, Junior was confused at this "What do you mean?" He sighed tracking his fingers over his bandages.

"You're father was Portgas D. Ace?"  
"Damn right he was!"  
"So you had dealings with Whitebeard?"  
"He was my grandpa."  
"You have the power of your father."  
"But seastone and the ocean have no effect on me."  
"How old are you actually?"  
"I'm almost 9."

Smoker was taken aback at this "T-That bastard lied to us!" Smoker yelled standing up quickly, Junior tilted over and grunted "That bastard said you were 13! When you're only 8." Smoker yelled picking up a jug of water that was next to the bed and flung it against the door, it shattered loudly sending shards of glass everywhere, Junior watched as the man had turned from calm and collective to raging and violent.

"Smoker-san!" Tashigi said running in, stopping at the crunch of broken glass under her feet "It's ok, Tashigi. I broke it." Smoker growled looking back at the boy "We've been lied to. The boy is only 8 years old." Smoker growled punching the wall, Tashigi backed away and rolled her eyes "Smoker-san. Do the math. Portgas D. Ace was 20 years old when he died, he would be 23 now, the boy can't logically be 13." She laughed.

Smoker hadn't done the proper math but had gone on what he had been told "Tashigi, go prepare the execution stand. They die tonight." Smoker ordered, Tashigi gasped and looked at him "That is an order. They have broken many rules of our ship along with many laws that the government has set forward to protect the people of the world.. We are only bringing death to those pathetic excuse of marines sooner." Smoker said glaring at her.

She nodded and left closing the door behind her "I take it you're not the brightest bulb on the christmas tree." Junior muttered holding the soft white pillow, Smoker turned back to him and snarled, Junior sighed and looked to the window, the sun was dipping in the sky and the wind was picking up "The storm is coming. Do you want to escape if your family comes for you?" Smoker muttered "Yes." Junior said immediately after the words left Smokers mouth "Then let us make a little deal." Smoker said.

Smoke began to creep around the room and up the walls "In exchange for your letting you escape. I want something in return." Smoker said looming over the boy, Junior kept as calm as he could "What is it you want?" He said in a firm voice "I want you to kill Fleet Admiral Sakazuki." He growled slamming his hand into the bed, Junior was stunned, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out "My reasons are my own but you have more reason to end him than I do." Smoker said as a tear formed in the corner of his eye.

"I set out to kill him. I set out for revenge against the man who took my daddy. Then I'll get revenge on the man who killed grandpops." Junior hissed as his hands sent off small flicks of flame "So you will kill a Fleet Admiral and a Yonko..I look forward to seeing that." Smoker laughed sitting on the bed. He felt a strange kinship with the boy he had captured.

"But..Why capture me then let me go?" Junior asked raising an eyebrow, Smoker went to answer but the door swung open and the doctor walked in "Pardon me, Sir. But the patient needs to be checked and given his dose of morphine." He sighed opening a cabinet and shuffling things around "No morphine. He is to be set to sleep, just enough to last an hour or two." Smoker said sharply.

"NO!" Junior yelled in protest as a handcuff was put around his wrist "Ah. They are in the other room. One moment." The doctor sighed before leaving the room, Junior pulled on the cuff and hissed "This is just a formality. When you wake up the storm will be in full swing." Smoker muttered as Christine walked in "Vice Admiral Smoker may I have a moment with the patient, please?" She asked saluting him.

Smoker handcuffed Junior to the bed and left the room "I am sorry this happened to you! Seeing what they're capable of makes me want to quit the marines and become a pirate." She sighed patting Junior on the head, he smiled at her affection "Well if you ever decide to become a pirate there'll always be a place in the Akuma pirates for you, Miss Christine." Junior smirked.

"Really? You'd take an ex-marine on your ship!" She said in shock "Your past is your own business. If you want to join me then just come find us. You'll be welcomed with open arms." Junior whispered as the doctor came back in "Well let's get you to sleep." He said holding the syringe up, Junior hated needles more than anything "See ya round, kiddo." Christine said before leaving with her sword slung over her shoulder, humming happily to herself.

Smoker watched as she left smiling and stood in the doorway "While you're asleep I'll change your bandages and such." The doctor muttered taking Juniors hand, he injected it into the vein of his hand, he hissed as the cold needle touched him.

He lay in the bed waiting for it to take effect and send him to sleep as Smoker approached the bed "When you're done I want you to leave and lock the door from the outside. He could escape during the storm." Smoker said as Junior's vision began to blur, the doctor began to gather bandages and place them at the end of the bed "Yes, Sir." The doctor muttered.

Junior looked up at Smoker as he patted him on the head gently "You'll be fine kiddo." He whispered before darkness took over and he fell into a deep sleep, awaiting his rescue.

* * *

This has been chapter 11 Thank you to everyone who has read this. I appreciate the support.  
Let me know what you think.  
I do not own One Piece BYEBYE


	12. Chapter 12: Rescued

Here is chapter 12.  
Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it.  
Please let me know what you think.  
I do not own One Piece ENJOYYY

* * *

The ships were assembled, 7 ships full of people ready to fight for Junior, ready to protect the child of their dearly departed friend, ready to die to save him. The captains and division commanders sat around the large table on Red Force discussing their plan of attack "Vista, you take out the transmission tower so they can't call for help." Crocodile said pointing to Vista, he nodded and made no argument on the orders "Namur, this ship has propellers on it, you have to destroy them as soon as we attack." Marco said, Namur nodded.

Luffy stood at the head of the table as the orders were given out, "This is no ordinary battleship. This is an advanced battleship, its inside is like a maze, multiple floors and weapon storage beyond compare." Crocodile said as all eyes were on him "They rarely see battle because no one dares to attack. We have to immobilize it within minutes of attacking." Crocodile said lighting a cigar.

Everyone nodded not daring to question his knowledge on it "We don't open cannon fire until we are certain Junior is on the safety of one of the ships." Luffy said sternly, "We aren't going to sink it. We have to let the government know that we won't let one of our own be taken." Marco said.

"Each division will take a single floor below the deck, the Strawhats, Red Haired and Akuma pirates will take the above deck floors." Marco announced. Everyone knew what had to be done, take out the marines, immobilize the ship and don't sink it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After everyone had left to give the orders only Crocodile sat at the large table, going over the plan one more time to make sure there were no flaws. As was every other plan Daz Bones came up with, there was no problems with it, everyone knew their place and what had to be done.

He stood up from the table and walked out to the deck of Red Force, the rain was beating down onto the deck, soaking all who ventured out into it, Shanks was standing at the rails smiling "Nice night for an attack, eh?" He laughed watching as his crew ran around preparing everything "Maybe for you! I can't fight proper in this fucking rain." Crocodile hissed before stomping off towards Sunny.

The thunder rumbled and lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the fleet of ships advancing on the marine ship, the marines unaware of the approaching doom Crocodile stood on the deck of Sunny as Franky steered towards the giant battle ship "Chopper!" he yelled looking around for the reindeer "Yes?" Chopper replied running up behind him.

"Have you distributed the medical kits?" Crocodile asked looking around at the others "Yup! Everyone has one." Chopper said happily, Crocodile nodded and walked off "Chef!" He said stomping into the kitchen, Sanji turned away from the sink and took the cigarette out of his mouth "What?" He asked walking over to the table, holding his side as he walked slowly "Are you able to fight?" Crocodile asked, Sanji nodded briskly "Of course! I'm gonna save Junior." Sanji said as the waves crashed against the ship.

"Well stop prancing about the kitchen and get the fuck out here!" Crocodile growled walking back to the deck. As the rain and the wind battered down on the pirates the marines had become aware of their presence, Luffy was preparing to launch himself onto the ship "Mugiwara!" Crocodile called, Luffy looked over to him "Remember the plan. We can't afford any mistakes." Crocodile said with a worried look on his face "YOSH!" Luffy said before rocketing himself towards the ship.

The marine ship became surrounded by the pirate ships and was trapped quickly "Let's go get our captain." Daz said jumping up onto the rails.

(MEANWHILE)

Smoker heard the blast of cannons below on the deck, he looked to the sleeping for of the pirate captain, he looked content in his sleep as if his hours of torture and abuse had never happened, Smoker walked to the small window and looked out.

Pirate ships encircled the marine battleship, trapping it. Smoker was shocked at the number of pirates that jumped from the ships and began invading. Some stopped to look at the the three lifeless bodies tied to the mast, they had their throats slit and bodies left there as a warning to others who might break the rules or laws of the marines.

Smoker looked back at Junior who was snoring lightly, the sleeping drug should have worn off by now but he still slept peacefully, even with all the noise outside. He stirred in the bed and let out a small sound. Smoker watched as he began to snore again, he had made sure Junior had been given alot of morphine, enough to last until he was safe.

"What the fuck am I doing?" He whispered to himself as he sat down next to the bed, he could hear the pirates calling for Junior as the marines were brought down. Smoker was alerted by two loud crashing sounds, he rubbed his temples and growled "What have I gotten myself into." He sighed slouching in the chair, he closed his eyes and listened to the cries of battle and the boom of cannons.

He heard marines run down the hall and past the door yelling for back up, Smoker watched as the noise began to disturb Junior, he stirred and whimpered pulling the blanket over his head. Smoker took the doctors report and opened it, reading over the injuries sustained, it made him sick.

Sick to think that marines, those who have sworn to protect innocent people could do such cruel things to a small boy who had no way of defending himself against their tortures and abuse. Smoker closed it and tossed it onto the bed, Junior stirred and whined out, Smoker could here Luffy screaming for Junior frantically.

Smoker heard pounding on the locked door, he jumped up and took out his jutte "Let's see who's come to get you, kid." He smirked standing next to the bed, blocking any hope of getting Junior "Oi! Junior! I know you're in there." Chopper yelled ramming the door, Smoker chuckled as the reindeer struggled to break the reinforced doors "Move aside, Chopper." Zoro growled, Chopper moved aside and watched as Zoro cut the door to pieces in an easy swing.

Chopper ran into the room in his Walking Point form, Zoro was right behind him "So the mossball and the tanuki have come for the kid." Smoker sighed shaking his head "Give him to us!" Zoro snarled through the hilt of his katana, Chopper changed into his Heavy Point and prepared to fight "He is your to take, if you want him." Smoker said grabbing the file from the bed.

"W-what." Zoro said stepping forward "Take this, reindeer." Smoker said handing the file to Chopper, he took it nervously "Those three bodies are those of marines who took it upon themselves to take revenge on the boy. For that they were executed." Smoker said getting the handcuff key from his pocket as Chopper opened the file, he cried out in shock and dropped the file "Take him. Before I change my mind." He sighed unlocking the handcuff.

"Zoro we need to get him back to Sunny. He needs lost of rest and medical treatment!" Chopper yelled stuffing the file into his bag "Why are you letting us just take him? YOU took him in the first place." Zoro snarled "I was ordered to capture him. He has been captured but due to unforseen circumstances I'm willing to let him go." Smoker said in a kind voice.

Chopper approached the bed cautiously as Zoro watched Smoker "All I ask is that you give him this." He said pulling an envelope from his jacket, Zoro snatched it quickly as Chopper picked Junior up gently "Why did they do this to him." Chopper growled cradling the small boy.

"They had a problem with his father so they decided to take revenge on the kid." Smoker said as a flash of lightning illuminated the room, Zoro watched as Chopper walked to the door "I don't trust you." Zoro growled, Smoker shrugged "Trust me or not we are on the same side right now." He sighed as Chopper stood behind Zoro.

Junior stirred and whined in Choppers arms "Now get outta here before I change my mind." Smoker growled to them, Chopper nodded and ran out of the room, Zoro stood looking at Smoker "What do you mean we're on the same side?" He asked as Chopper called after him "I can't explain right now but understand that the kid and I both desire the same thing. Now get the fuck out of here before I decide we need a new prisoner." Smoker growled pointing his jutte at him.

Zoro backed out of the room slowly, watching Smoker cautiously "ZORO!" Chopper screamed, Zoro ran down the hallway to where Chopper was waiting "We need to get him to safety. If his wounds open up this could be bad." Chopper said as Junior stirred in his arms "Then let's get outta here." Zoro said as they ran towards the deck.

Zoro bolted out first into the pouring rain "OI! WE GOT HIM! LET'S GO." Zoro screamed to the pirates, the few that heard him over the wind and rain carried it on crying out that they had him, as the message was sent around the pirates began cutting a path back to their ships, slipping and sliding on the wet deck.

Luffy, Marco, Crocodile and Daz ran over to Zoro "Where is he?" Crocodile asked as Chopper came out "He's hurt but now isn't the time to talk, we need to get him outta here." Chopper yelled trying to shield Junior from the pelting rain, Crocodile took his coat off and put it over Junior "W-what happened?" Luffy asked in a shaky voice "Luffy now is not the time. We need to get him to safety!" Chopper yelled running towards Sunny.

The other pirates were setting off in their ships as according to the plan, Red Force dragging Destroyer behind it as Shanks was the last to board "Marco, take down the mast!" Crocodile yelled as they jumped onto the deck of Thousand Sunny, Marco nodded and took off into the air as the Strawhats took down the last of the marines left standing.

"Tanuki, get him inside." Crocodile said as Marco broke the mast into two halves "I'm a REINDEER!" Chopper screamed before taking Junior inside to the medical bay, Marco gave the mast a swift kick shattering the remains of it before returning to Sunny's deck "Let's get outta here!" Marco said landing perfectly, Franky set to getting them away from the marine ship and through the storm safely.

"Good work everyone. Everything went according to plan." Luffy yelled running off to the medical bay, the three Akuma pirates weren't far behind, bursting through the door at great speed. Junior was laid on the bed, Crocodiles coat still draped over him "No one can be in here until I'm finished." Chopper said running around the room, gathering everything he would need.

"Chopper what happened to him? What did they do to him?" Luffy said stumbling over to the bed, a wave crashed against the ship, sending everyone tumbling "In my bagpack. Smoker gave us a medical file on what happened. It's not pretty though." Chopper said grabbing at some books "Take it and leave me to my work. I have to do this quickly or he might die!" Chopper yelled grabbing his bag and shoving Luffy towards the door, Daz took the bag and left the room.

Luffy protested and refused to leave, tantruming like a child "For christ sake show some sort of dignity. Stop tantruming like a cranky child and let the racoon do his job!" Crocodile snapped grabbing hold of Luffy's arm "Um, Sir Crocodile?" Chopper said in a sweet voice as Luffy was rudely ejected from the room "Yea?" Crocodile said turning back to Chopper. A book was suddenly flung at him, passing through him with a burst of sand " . !" He screamed tossing another book at Crocodile as he walked out the door "Of course you are, little tanuki." He laughed leaving quickly, closing the door before Chopper could throw anything else at him.

He slid down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where everyone except Franky was sitting, he closed the door behind him as a towel was tossed at him "Ah, thanks." He said beginning to dry himself off "Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Luffy wailed trying to grab the file from Daz "Mugiwara please act like the adult you are instead of a child. This is a serious matter." Crocodile said sitting between Brook and Zoro.

Luffy sat down and pouted "Marimo, where did you find him?" Crocodile asked "He was in the medical bay.. Vice Admiral Smoker just let us take him." Zoro sighed, everyone screamed in shock "H-he just let you take Junior? But why!" Luffy said crawling along the table to Zoro "Probably guilt for letting that happen in the first place.. Anyway what does that doctors report say?" He muttered.

Daz placed the file down on the table "I'm no doctor but I understand enough to know that Junior will need alot of support, for a very long time to help him get over this. Physically he'll be unable to do much for a few weeks.. Mentally he'll be scared forever." Daz said looking down at the file.

"What did they do to my nephew?" Luffy growled "What more do you want? Would you like me to go into the grotesque detail of what they subjected him to of would you like to go on what I say and cause him less pain?" Daz hissed, Luffy stayed quiet for a few minutes "I don't want him to be in any pain. I don't want him to hurt." Luffy sniffled getting off the table. Everyone sat in an uneasy silence as the ship rocked in the vast storm, seconds turned to minutes and the minutes turned slowly into hours as the storm raged outside.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

Franky had successfully sailed the Thousand Sunny out of the storm and into calm waters, sailing back towards the island Junior was taken from.

Chopper stepped out into the sunshine, sighing heavily as he hopped down the stairs and strolled into the kitchen. As soon as the door opened everyone looked to him, no one had gotten any sleep. They had each read the doctors report and grimaced at the horrors Junior had been subject to "G-guys?" Chopper asked looking at their tear stained faces "How is he?" Marco asked standing up from the table "He'll survive. He should be waking up soon, the medicine I gave him is really strong, he wont feel any pain." Chopper said going to the kitchen.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the good news sank in "How soon will he wake up?" Sanji asked going to the kitchen and opening the cupboards "Less than half an hour. He'll needs his bandages changed every 6 hours for the next few days. He should be fine in a few weeks." Chopper yawned stretching, he had spend all night working on Junior, cleaning and re-stitching the wounds as well as a few minor operations. Junior was lucky to have survived.

"I'll make him a delicious meal. He'll need all his strength if he is to recover." Sanji said taking out pots and pans "I shall play a soothing melody to put a smile on his face. I shall play my fingers to the bone! But wait..I'm nothing but bone! Yohohohoho." Brook said jumping up and grabbing his violin.

"Let's all do our best to help him." Luffy smiled walking to the door "He needs all of us to be there for him." He said in a determined voice as he left. Crocodile stepped outside and watched as Luffy stood on the rails, Red Force could be seen in the distance along with the other ships which were not too far away "You fought very well, Mugiwara." Crocodile said lighting a cigar, there was no answer as the others exited the kitchen.

"What do we do now?" Usopp asked "We go on as normal as we can and help him as much as possible." Marco sighed. Suddenly a scream echoed throughout the ship, startling everyone, they all ran to the medical bay and burst into the room.

Junior sat upright in the bed, panting and gasping as he clutched Crocodiles coat "JUNIOR!" Marco yelled jumping to the bedside "How did I get here?" Junior panted rubbing his eyes "We rescued you, sweetie." Marco said giving Junior a gentle hug, being careful not to hurt him, Junior welcomed the hug and nuzzled him "I'm glad you're ok, Captain." Crocodile said putting his cigar out, Junior nodded and smiled.

Chopper pushed past everyone and jumped onto the bed "How are you feeling?" he asked putting his hoof on Juniors forehead "I feel alright. Glad to be back with my family." Junior said hugging Marco, Junior pulled back and groaned "Junior what's wrong?" Marco asked quickly "I-I feel like I'm gonna hurl." He whined closing his eyes.

Nami grabbed a bucket and placed it in front of Junior quickly "It's ok. We're here." She said in a soothing voice as he began to empty the contents of his stomach into the bucket, he panted heavily as he threw up again, Nami rubbing his back and hushing him gently.

"Eew." He groaned lifting his head, Nami kissed his forehead and took the bucket away "It's ok, sweetie. You'll be ok" She mumbled smiling at him, he nodded and sighed loudly "I'll be fine as soon as I can run around again!" He chirped smiling.

"We should let you rest. If you need ANYTHING don't hesitate to ask. We're just outside if you need us." Robin said to him, Junior smiled at all the people who were there to help him through what had happened "Thanks, Robin. The good part is I'm gonna get alot stronger! So I'll never be caught by the marines again." He laughed, no one had expected such a chirpy reaction from him after they had read the report. They expected him to be having a breakdown and destroying the ship.

"Where's Sanji?" Junior asked noticing he no longer stood with the crew "Making food. Would you like anything specific to eat?" Robin smiled, Junior shook his head as Chopper began to poke at him "Does it hurt?" The little doctor asked poking at the bandages gently "Nah. Those punks barely touched me." he grinned as Chopper poked him some more.

Junior felt minor discomfort when Chopper moved and began poking his lower back "Here we are!" Sanji announced spinning into the room, he had two plates in his hands and a bowl balanced on his head "A lovely meal for our little guest." He said as he placed the plates and bowl on Chopper's desk.

Luffy inched his way towards the desk as Sanji turned to Junior "YAY! Thank's Sanji!" Junior whooped clapping, Sanji noticed Luffy getting closer to the food and sent a swift kick in his direction "Oi! I'll make you your own food in a while." Sanji growled at his captain, Junior smiled as they began to argue about the food.

Nami sat on the bed and held him gently as Marco shook his head at the fighting pair "He needs peace and quiet!" Chopper yelled jumping off the bed and waving his arms about, Sanji and Luffy took little notice of Chopper's warning and continued arguing over the food "Guys! Junior needs quiet and rest! Listen to me, dammit!" Chopper yelled at them, to which they took no notice of him.

Nami growled and got up from the bed "Listen to what you are told!" She snarled giving them both a harsh punch to the back of the head, they both stopped fighting and backed away.

Nami spend a good ten minutes shouting at the for yelling and fighting around Junior, which was not the best lecture given the fact that she was yelling at them in front of Junior "Everyone get out!" Chopper yelled turning into his Heavy Point, he began pushing Nami, Sanji and Luffy towards the door.

"I said he needs quiet and rest!" Chopper growled as everyone backed out of the room, Luffy whined as he was placed outside the room "But I wanna stay with him." He protested stomping his foot.

Junior lay down in the bed and looked over at the food "I'm still here." He sighed, snuggling up in Crocodile's coat "Let him rest for a while and eat. He isn't going anywhere." Zoro muttered walking off.

Chopper slammed the door shut and walked over to the desk "Thank's for saving me, Chopper." Junior smiled as Chopper picked up the bowl "It's my job. When was the last time you ate"? Chopper asked putting the bowl gently on Junior's lap, it was filled with mashed potato and gravy, the spoon was already in the bowl "Smoker brought me a sandwich." Junior said as he began to eat his food.

Chopper went and prepared more bandages for him as he ate happily, he had finished in less than five minutes and looked over at the other two plates, Chopper seemed too distracted with his work to be disturbed so Junior pushed the large coat off and swung his legs over the bed.

The bed creaked, alerting Chopper "H-HAY! Back into bed! No moving." Chopper yelled running over to him, Junior frowned and looked to the food "But-" he began "No arguments. Get back into bed" Chopper interrupted boping Junior on the nose with his hoof, Junior groaned and got back into the bed.

Curling up in Crocodile's coat, the door opened slowly and Sanji walked in, he had a small table under his arm and held a few items in his hands. The items Junior had thrown to him before Smoker took him away "Chopper give us a minute." He said placing the little table next to the bed, Chopper reluctantly left, leaving the door open.

"My stuff." Junior smiled sitting up, grunting in pain, Sanji smiled at him and sat on the bed "All nice and clean." Sanji sighed putting the hat on Junior's head, he giggled and adjusted it to his liking. Sanji got the two plates and placed them on the table next to the bed.

"If you want more, just ask. I'll make whatever you want." Sanji said proudly. Junior looked at the plates and smiled "Sanji, can I ask you something?" Junior mumbled, Sanji nodded "What was my daddy like when you met him?" Junior asked in a shy voice.

Sanji didn't respond for a moment "Well. He could beat Luffy easily, he was a nice guy, from what I saw he was extremely strong. He was a good guy." Sanji sighed thinking back to when they all met Ace.

Sanji would never have thought that at such a young age he had a child "I'm gonna get stronger and be as strong as daddy." Junior said pulling a plate onto his lap, Sanji chuckled and placed Junior's weapons on the bed "Just be careful. You won't be doing any training for a few weeks at least." Sanji said as Junior began to eat.

Junior ate as quick as he could, ignoring the pain he was in "Sure. I'll try my best." Junior said with a mouthful of food, Chopper walked back in and looked at Sanji "He needs to rest, Sanji." Chopper said pointing to the door.

Sanji got up and walked out of the room "Chopper, can I go outside later?" Junior asked stuffing more food into his mouth, Chopper didn't answer, he just returned to his desk and began working.

Junior pouted as he finished the food, he didn't like being stuck inside when he could be outside having fun with friends, he wanted to train and become strong and get his revenge. He wanted to forget everything that had happened to him, but alas he couldn't, it was eating away at his sanity every second he thought about it.

It made him angry to think about it, driving him insane with depression, sorrow and shame. He held the empty plate in his hands as the anger began to rise, he held it tight and hissed.

A loud snap sound echoed through the room, Chopper turned around immediately and screamed running over to the bed, Junior held half the plate in each had, he had snapped it clean into two halves "Oopsy." Junior frowned trying to put it back together.

"Y-you broke a plate." Chopper gasped taking the plate halves away, Junior shrugged and picked up the last plate "Sorry. I'll be more careful next time." He sighed poking at the food.

Chopper watched as Junior lit his finger in flames and poked it against the piece of beef, practically charcoaling it "Please do be careful, you're hurt enough as it is." Chopper muttered going back to his desk.

When Junior had finished the last of the food he put the plate on the table and lay down, running his fingers over the bandages, the pain was getting worse "Chopper." He whined to the doctor, Chopper turned and frowned "Don't worry. I'll give you some morphine and you can take a nap." He said going over to the cabinet and taking out a small glass jar and a needle.

Junior winced at the thought of anything else poking into his already ruined body "This'll only hurt for a second." Chopper said filling the needle with the clear liquid and approaching the bed, Junior watched as Chopper took his hand gently "Wrist veins are the most effective when giving pain relief." He said pressing the needle to Junior's wrist, Junior gritted his teeth as it was pushed in "There!" Chopper said taking the needle out.

Junior sighed and pulled the large coat over him "Now you rest. We'll be here when you wake up." Chopper said patting him gently.

Junior closed his eyes and let himself drift off into sleep. Under the careful watch of his crew and the Strawhats, he felt safe.

* * *

This has been chapter 12!  
Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it.  
Review and let me know what you think.  
I do not own One Piece

BYEBYE


	13. Chapter 13: Road to Recovery

Here is chapter 13.  
Thank you for reading, I appreciate it.  
Especially if you've gotten this far into it!  
I do not own One Piece Review and let me know what you think.  
ENJOYY

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Portgas D. Ace Jr was rescued from the marines, two weeks since he was tortured and abused at the hands of three cruel men.

Junior lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling, the sun had risen over an hour ago but he made no move to leave the warmth of the bed, or the rubber arms that were wrapped around him, Luffy still snoring as he held Junior. Luffy hadn't left Junior alone at night since they rescued him, for fear he might have a breakdown. He would sleep in with him every night without fail. Unmoving from his nephews side, holding him tight and keeping him safe.

Junior hated what happened to him but he wouldn't let it destroy who he was, he wanted to turn all that pain, shame and fear into anger and use it to take his revenge, he took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, trying to forget about the horrible tortures "Mmmmhhhh meat." Luffy mumbled in his sleep, Junior smiled and shook his head.

Luffy would often recall the names of food in his sleep, along with drooling onto the pillow "Saannjjiii ffooooddd." He snored shifting in the bed, Junior couldn't help but laugh at the demand for food even in his sleep.

Luffy opened his eyes and groaned "Junior are you ok?" He yawned pulling his nephew closer "Yea. You were telling Sanji to make food in your sleep." He said as Luffy kissed his forehead, Luffy's stomach rumbled at the mention of food "I wonder if everyone else is awake." Junior said sitting up slowly.

He hadn't been in much pain lately, Chopper had given him some painkiller tablets to keep the pain from bothering him too much "How are ya feelin today?" Luffy asked unwrapping himself from Junior and stretching in the bed.

Junior nodded and hugged Flamebear "I'm fine. I don't wanna stay in bed again all day." Junior pouted, he had been on strict bed rest from Chopper along with the other doctors, he felt so useless laying in bed all day while everyone ran around doing everything for him.

"We can go sit outside." Luffy suggested getting out of the bed, Junior smiled and squealed, he'd barely been allowed move for two whole weeks, the thought of going to play outside was overwhelming.

"Lets go then!" Junior said pushing the blanket off, he was getting better but was still injured so he took care not to irritate the wounds he still had "Hay, be careful." Luffy nagged as Junior got out of bed.

Junior stood still for a moment, letting his legs adjust to his weight "I'm fine, uncle Luffy. I'm not gonna break." Junior said walking slowly to his closet, the pain slowly faded as he became more mobile.

He grabbed his clothes for the day and walked out, closing the door behind him, Luffy was sitting on the bed holding Juniors hat "Need help getting dressed?" Luffy asked jumping over to him.

Junior shook his head as he unbuttoned his pyjama top "I can manage. You should go see if your crew is up yet." Junior said as Luffy poked him in the back of the head.

Luffy got off the bed and walked to the door "Mmh ok. I'll be back really soon, promise." He said running off, Junior took off his pyjama top and sighed.

He looked down at his bandages and ran his fingers over them slowly, it wasn't as bad as before, Chopper was an amazing doctor who took special care of his patients, Junior sighed heavily and looked at his jacket.

The memories of his other jacket, the one he had on him when he was captured, the memory of it being torn to shreds and mocked by the marines was the worst they had done to him, it broke his heart to see his symbol degraded and mocked by lousy marines.

"Captain." Crocodile said walking in, Junior turned his head and smiled "Hi, Crocy. You're up early!" He chirped pulling his jacket on, Crocodile sat on the bed and pulled Junior onto his lap "So how are you feeling today, Captain?" He asked.

Junior was sick of that question "I'm alright. Gettin dressed, when's breakfast?" Junior asked feeling quite hungry, Crocodile chuckled and patted him on the head "Marco is getting it ready, but he didn't think you'd be awake yet. You need plenty of rest." Crocodile sighed.

Junior rolled his eyes and groaned "I'll go tell Marco you're awake." Crocodile said putting Junior down and walking off, Junior closed the door and continued getting dressed.

He got dressed as quick as he could, the smell of food flowing through the ship, Junior went to the trunk at the end of the bed and set to getting his weapons.

He slung his seastone coated sword onto his back, the two curved knives at his hip and the gun tucked in his pants, he adjusted his hat and left the room. Humming happily to himself.

He walked slowly up the stairs and onto the deck, the sun was bright in the cloudless sky, the island was a simple Spring island, Junior could smell the scent of the flowers in the passing breeze.

Ships anchored around the island to keep watch and protect Junior, Daz was sitting on the deck lifting some weights effortlessly "Morning, Dazzy!" Junior chirped walking over to the large man.

He set the weights down and smiled "Good morning, Captain. You're looking peppy today." He sighed walking towards the kitchen, Junior laughed and followed, he was determined not to let what happened change who he was and how he acted.

They walked into the kitchen and Junior saw that breakfast was laid out on the table, Junior sat in his seat and waited for the others to join him at the table "This looks awesome, Marco!" Junior laughed.

Marco turned around and smiled at his little captain as he took the last plate to the table "Breakfast!" Marco yelled out the door, Crocodile walked in less than a minute later.

"Yummy!" Junior clapped as they all sat down around the table "Mornin, kiddo. Good to see you so happy today." Marco said pushing Junior's hat off, he whined and pulled it back onto his head "Yea! I'm gonna go play with uncle Luffy today. Then I wanna go swimming with Namur then I wanna train for a few hours." He said as they began to eat the lovely food.

Junior began stuffing the food into his mouth happily "As long as you're safe and don't get hurt." Daz smiled eating some bacon, Junior mumbled something through his full mouth and gave a thumbs-up to his crew.

They laughed and continued eating their large breakfast, Junior ate like a pig and continued eating until all the plates were empty. The four pirates sat at the table talking for a while before they decided to begin their day.

Daz cleared away the plates while Marco went to meet with Vista over their next move, Crocodile wanted to stay close to Junior until he was sure Junior wouldn't have a breakdown.

They stood on the deck looking at the other ships and the few people walking around the island, Junior was trying to spot Namur from the ship "You don't have to come with me, Crocy. You can't swim remember." Junior said leaning over the rails, Crocodile put his arm around Junior and pulled him back.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you. Relax, you have all day to go swimming." Crocodile said picking Junior up, Junior was glad he had Crocodile to take care of him, he was strong and brave and would protect him no matter what.

Junior knew it was still very early and most of his friends were still asleep or relaxing in bed, like he should be at this hour of the morning. He put the time at around 7:30am. Still early considering all the Whitebeard pirates love to stay in bed until early afternoon.

Junior yawned and nuzzled Crocodile, the older man looked at his captain and smiled "You wanna go back to bed for a while? You shouldn't over work yourself. You were hurt pretty bad, kid." Crocodile mumbled holding Junior like he was a toddler.

Junior scowled in protest as Crocodile carried him off below the deck "I'm fine! I wanna forget it ever happened." He pouted sending small embers into the air "We have to have a serious talk about that too." Crocodile said pushing the room door open.

Junior groaned and wriggled out of Crocodiles grip, he laid on the ground, face down whining, Crocodile crossed his arms and looked at his small captain "Really? You're going to do THAT?" Crocodile sighed picking him back up and setting him on the big bed.

Junior rolled up in the blanket and groaned loudly "I won't be entirely unfair. You tell me something and I'll tell you something." Crocodile bargained with the sulky child.

Junior moved around under the blanket and poked his head out "Can we not talk about anything and drop the subject?" Junior asked quietly. Crocodile shook his head "I can't force you to talk about it. But if you ever want to, I'm always here for you." Crocodile muttered.

Junior flopped back into the soft blanket and sighed loudly, Crocodile took the small boys hat and placed it on the nightstand "Thanks, Crocy." He yawned, smiling at the large man "Would you like to go back to sleep for a while?" He asked as Junior curled the blanket up around him.

He nodded and rolled onto his side, clutching Flamebear tightly "Any specific time you want to be woken at?" Crocodile asked tussling Juniors hair "Around 10. Everyone should be up by then." He muttered taking off his jacket and tossing it to the floor.

"Then I shall see you at 10am sharp, Captain." Crocodile smirked getting up, he walked over to the large window and drew the curtains, plunging the room into darkness, he turned back and walked towards the door. Junior's heart began to pound in his chest, his stomach was knotting and his breath speeding up.

The thoughts of being left alone in the dark scared him, alone with his thoughts and the memory of his abuse "NO! WAIT!" Junior cried as Crocodile stepped outside the room, he immediately turned back and looked at Junior. Sitting upright in the bed, breathing hard as tears brimmed his bright brown eyes.

Crocodile re-entered the room and closed the door softly "What's wrong?" He asked sitting on the bed and pulling Junior into a hug "I-I don't w-want to be alone.. Please." He whispered cuddling into Crocodile.

He looked down at the small boy trembling in his arms an frowned, he'd never seen Junior this upset or frightened and that scared him most of all "I won't leave you. I'll be right here." He mumbled rubbing Junior's back.

He felt Junior sob and cling to him, Crocodile hushed him gently and squeezed him gently "I won't leave this room while you're asleep. I won't leave you alone." He whispered loosening his grip on the boy.

Junior looked up and smiled shyly "Want pyjamas?" Crocodile asked sitting him on the bed, Junior nodded and wiped his tears away, Crocodile quickly got his pyjamas and brought them back "Thank you, Crocy." He said taking the pyjamas.

Crocodile watched as Junior struggled to get changed, hissing in pain and whimpering "Let me help." He muttered helping Junior put on the large pyjama top "Thanks." He sniffled, Crocodile helped him get changed and sighed.

Junior curled up in the blanket, holding Flamebear tight, Crocodile sat on the bed petting Junior's head gently "Crocy." Junior muttered looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. Crocodile knew exactly what the small captain wanted "I have a fair idea what you're going to ask me. And all I have to ask is.. Seriously?" He sighed rubbing his temple and closing his eyes.

"Yes I'm serious." Junior smirked, Crocodile couldn't refuse a request from his captain, even though he was still a child and after what he went through "Of course, Captain. If it helps you to sleep easy." He sighed.

"But not dressed like that. It's not right. You gotta get changed." Junior demanded poking at Crocodile, he clentched his fist and found a flaw in the boys idea "But you don't want to be left alone, kid." He smiled, Junior sat up in the bed and rolled towards the edge.

"I'll go with you. So I won't be alone!" He chirped limping to the door, Crocodile grimaced and stood up _'What am I doing? Why am I taking orders like this from him?'_ he thought to himself as Junior walked out to the corridor.

He looked at the smiling face of his little captain, the fear had passed as he pulled Crocodile out of the room, the brightness and joy springing from him as they walked down the corridor hand in hand.

Crocodile led Junior to his bedroom and opened the door, it was elegant and fancy, acquiring to his personal taste along with the ships simple charm, Junior looked around at everything and noticed a few things laid on the desk, he peered up and tilted his head.

He couldn't read what was written on the papers but he could tell Crocodile had very fancy handwriting "Ready?" Crocodile asked poking Junior, he nodded and turned back to the door "We've never done this before." Junior chirped exiting the room. Crocodile rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him.

Once back at Juniors room he curled up in the bed, yawning loudly, Crocodile walked into the en-suite bathroom and half closed the door "C-crocy?" Junior whimpered, Crocodile popped his head back out "Not running away, I'm on the other side of the door. I won't close it." He chuckled.

Junior frowned and squeezed Flamebear "T-talk." Junior stuttered closing his eyes, "Of course. Do you know where we'll go once we leave this island?" He asked beginning to get changed "Marco knows New World like the back of his hand. We'll pick one close by." Junior said watching as the silhouette of his second mate moved on the other side of the half closed door.

"Any particular island you'd like to go to?" He asked the boy, Junior paused for a moment "One with a summer season! We can have a holiday." He chirped, Crocodile chuckled and walked back in.

"So it's a holiday you want? Well I'm sure we could arrange that. It'll do us all good to relax for a while." He said as Junior tossed the blanket back "And we can go swimming and build sand castles and sleep on the beach and explore." Junior gasped with excitement.

Crocodile sat on the bed and waited a moment for Junior to realise the flaw in that plan "Awh dammit! I'll have to swim on my own. Fuck." He hissed kicking the blanket. Crocodile laughed at the lapse of thought Junior had given to that statement.

The little boy yawned and slumped back into the bed "Crocy." he mumbled poking at him "Fine. As long as it helps you sleep better." He muttered getting into the bed, he crossed his arms and sighed heavily.

Junior pulled the blanket over him and grabbed his arm, pulling it down to the pillow, Crocodile put up no fight but was careful not to let his sharp hook touch Junior.

"I understand that you don't want to be alone in the dark after what happened." Crocodile sighed as Junior cuddled into him "Will it ever go away?" He mumbled playing with Flamebear "Will whar ever go away, kiddo?" he asked with a puzzled look.

"Being afraid after a bad thing happens to you and the bad memories.. I don't want to be scared forever." Junior sniffled, Crocodile patted him on the head an frowned, Junior had given little indication that he was actually scared after what happened.

"I don't know, kiddo." He grumbled shaking his head, Junior frowned and looked up at him "All I can suggest is you try not to let is destroy you." He said as Junior moved and got comfortable "I'll try. As long as I have my nakama with me I'll be fine." He yawned.

"And as long as you'll have me as your nakama I'll be here." Crocodile whispered "Thank you." He murmured drifting off into sleep, using the great ex- Shichibukai Sir Crocodile as a pillow.

Crocodile lay there listening to Junior mutter and snore lightly in his sleep _'This is why I allow him to boss me around. Because he needs me. He needs all of us.'_ Crocodile thought to himself as he closed his eyes "I promise to protect you no matter what, my little captain." He whispered softly.

_'I will help him to take down Sakazuki. I will help him kill the man who took everything from me.'_ he thought clenching his fist.

Junior stirred in his sleep "I don't wanna corndog!" He wailed in his sleep as he rolled over, wrapping his small arms around Crocodile's and nuzzling him "What. The. Fuck." Crocodile snickered watching as Junior shifted more in the bed.

The door handle moved slightly and the door creaked open slightly. Crocodile's eyes flew open as he looked to see who was coming in, the door opened fully and Luffy strolled in "Hay Junior!" He laughed "SSSSHHHH!" Crocodile hissed glaring at the happy pirate.

Luffy stopped and looked for a moment, it took him a while to realise what exactly was going on "Why are you in Junior's bed? Where is Junior?" He asked tilting his head and walking over to the bed "Right here. Little guy was still tired. He wouldn't go to sleep on his own." Crocodile said in a soft voice.

Luffy leaned over on Crocodile and smiled at his sleeping nephew cuddling the large man "Has he been in pain since I left?" Luffy whispered running his hand through Juniors hair "No. He's healed very quickly." Crocodile muttered, Luffy smiled and watched Junior sleep.

"I never knew Ace had a baby. H-he never told me." Luffy sighed sitting on the edge of the bed, Crocodile watched as Luffy tried to contain a sob "Portgas D. Ace was a good man. He raised a fine boy. He is almost 9 years old and he commands a strong crew. The government are right to fear him." Crocodile smirked.

Junior began to stir again in his sleep, Luffy immediately leaned over on Crocodile and watched as he rolled over and put his arm across Crocodiles chest "No corndog for, Thatchy." He wailed kicking Crocodile in the leg "Seriously what the fuck was that?" Crocodile asked flatly.

Luffy snickered and shook his head "Least he's havin a good dream." He said jumping off the bed "Well see ya later. I'm gonna go play with Chopper and Usopp." Luffy said before walking out of the room, accidentally slamming the door behind him, causing Junior to stir again.

Crocodile watched Junior sleep soundly, losing track of time as the small boy continued to say random things in his sleep and kick him in the leg repeatedly. He closed his eyes and let himself relax as the time dragged on.

He smiled to himself and chuckled lightly _'He feels just like him. So small in my arms. So tough, so fragile. I must protect him. I can't lose anyone else to that magma bastard! He won't take anyone else from me'_

* * *

This has been chapter 13.  
Thank you for reading, especially if you've gotten this far!  
Please review and let me know what you think.  
I do not own One Piece

BYEBYE


	14. Chapter 14: Happy Birthday

This is Chapter 14.  
Thank you so much for reading!  
Please review and let me know what you think.  
I do not own One Piece ENJOYY

* * *

A month had passed since Junior had been captured and tortured by the marines, a month the pirate crews had spend on that island, guarding its waters and keeping the small boy from reach of the government.

Junior sat on the ground next to Haruta eating sandwiches and laughing "I still can't believe you're a pirate." Haruta smirked as Junior finished his sandwich, Junior nodded and laid down in the grass "I was born into a family of pirates. It's in my blood." Junior smiled looking up at the sky.

He looked down at the few bandages left on his body, Haruta frowned "Does it hurt?" He asked pointing to the bandages, Junior lifted his head and looked at the bandages again "It did at first.. It hurt so much, it was unbearable. But I have good doctors looking after me. So I'll be fine." He sighed.

After a month on that island everyone had decided that it was time to get going again, mostly Junior who thought sitting around like this left them open to the marines "So.. How does it feel to almost be 9!" Haruta said in a cheerful voice, Junior groaned and rolled over in the grass.

His birthday was the very next day, Junior had been asked many times what he wanted but could give no proper answer "You can't void your own birthday." Haruta said rolling Junior back over.

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes "Watch me." He said in a proud voice, Haruta pulled him up and sighed "We're leaving tomorrow night. Birthdays are fun, remember. I remember when you were small." He said reminiscing about the good times in the past.

"Ace was scared to pick you up when you were a baby. He was terrified he'd break you.. Jozu just grabbed you without a care.. Ace went nuts at him for it." He chuckled finishing his sandwich. Junior loved to hear stories about his father, it made him happy.

A sudden noise from behind alerted them both, with a quick glance at one another they drew their swords and looked towards the noise "Easy, easy. I come in peace." Crocodile said appearing in a quick flash of sand.

Haruta didn't entirely trust the ex-warlord with his friends child, but had no choice but to do so "What do you want?" Haruta snapped glaring at the man "Just checking the kid is alright." Crocodile shrugged finishing a cigar.

Haruta growled at him "Are you saying I can't take proper care of him?" He hissed "Well actually I didn't see you there for a moment. You were so small, Haruta." Crocodile smirked. Junior knew Haruta didn't like Crocodile but he thought they'd at least try get along for his sake "If you two are going to start this again I'm leaving." Junior said flatly.

They both turned to him "My apologies, Captain." He said smiling at Haruta. Junior stretched and groaned as his bandages caused a bit of restraint to his movement "I'll be glad to get these fucking bandages off. Chopper goes way overboard." He sighed putting his sword down.

Chopper had told Junior that a lot of the injuries would leave scars, mainly to his torso and back "I know, kiddo. They'll be gone by tomorrow." Crocodile said picking him up, Haruta growled and crossed his arms.

"We're still setting off tomorrow night aren't we?" Junior asked, Crocodile nodded and took out another cigar "Not until after the party!" Haruta whined, Junior groaned and buried his head in Crocodiles coat.

"Like it or not you are getting a fuckin party. No amount of whining and pouting will stop it going ahead." He scoffed, Junior got down and grabbed his sword "I've had enough of party talk. I'm gonna go do something else somewhere." He said grabbing his backpack.

He slung it onto his back and began walking off into the trees.

Crocodile grabbed his arm and pulled him back roughly "Sables." he growled, a small whirlwind of sand appearing in his hand.

"Stay back, Junior." Haruta muttered as something in the bushes moved.

Junior watched from behind Crocodile to see what horrible danger was coming, someone fell out of the bushes faceplanting onto the ground, the whirlwind in Crocodiles hand was growing steadily.

Junior recognised the person and his little eyes lit up "Christine" He squealed darting over to her, he was ecstatic to see her again, her uniform was torn to pieces and a rucksack by her side as she lay groaning "How did the marines get past the patrols!" Haruta hissed as Crocodile tried to pull Junior away.

"Not a marine anymore. Ditched out." She said sitting up on her knees, she was trying to catch her breath when Haruta had his sword against her neck "Haruta, no.. She's good. I know her." Junior said covering his hands in flames.

Haruta stepped back in shock, Crocodile kept the whirlwind of sand going just in case she tried anything "I don't care if you know her! She's a marine." Haruta yelled grabbing Junior, he struggled as he was pulled behind.

"She saved my life. She's left the marines and I won't leave her." Junior protested trying to push past the protective pair "I don't want to cause trouble. I just need to rest for ten minutes." She said holding her side "Please guys..If she hadn't have stopped them I'd be dead. I owe my life to her." Junior said tugging at Crocodile's coat.

He let the whirlwind die down and stepped aside "If you say so. I will trust your judgement." He sighed shaking his head, Christine took her rucksack and began to rummage in it "I swiped this off Smokers desk before I ditched out. At least it's a good picture."

She handed a folded piece of paper to him and sighed heavily, Junior opened it and screamed in shock "What is it?" Crocodile asked snatching the piece of paper, the cigar dropped from his mouth as his jaw gaped open "Give it here!" Haruta snapped.

He took the paper and snickered "The look on your face! Priceless!" He laughed holding his side, he turned the paper around and pointed.

Junior now had a bounty on his head, the picture was a good one to be fair, him caught on Smoker's jutte, his arms wrapped in flames and an angry sneer on his little face "I look like an angry imp!" Junior wailed.

He sat on the ground and pouted as Haruta continued laughing hysterically, Crocodile was marveling at such a high bounty on such a small boys head. He couldn't be classed as that high a threat, he hadn't done anything yet.

"You're a wanted man now, kiddo." Christine sighed closing her rucksack, Junior noticed the amount and grinned "I must be pretty feared if Fleet Admiral fucktard put that amount on me."

Crocodile was having a mini-meltdown about this "What part of this seems laughable or cocky to you bunch? This is a serious matter!" He yelled grabbing the wanted poster "This is the worst thing that could have happened! Are you all fucking blind?" He yelled.

Junior was used to being reprimanded by Crocodile, he was more serious and strict then Marco, Ace or Brad ever were with him "Crocy, go take a break before you're head explodes." Junior said holding his hands up "and THAT is an order from your captain." He said before Crocodile could reply.

He nodded and gave the paper to Haruta before he went off in a twist of sand, purposely covering Haruta in sand as he left "Y-you're his captain!" Christine asked, Junior nodded and took his bounty poster back "I never thought I'd be worth THIS much! I mean c'mon! I'm tiny and seriously adorable." He scoffed rolling his eyes.

Christine giggled at his statement and stood up, she groaned and held her side as she did "Haruta, this is my new nakama! Miss Christine!" Junior said taking her by the hand "Get changed, Christiney. That uniform is in pieces and not piraty." Junior demanded.

Haruta was going red with anger as the now ex-marines patted Junior on the head "I haven't had a chance to change since I bailed. I'll be back in a min." She said going behind some bushes. Junior walked over to Haruta and grinned.

"I'm proud of you, shorty. Got your first bounty and convinced a marine to join you." Haruta smirked hugging him. Junior looked at his poster and stared at the amount "Isn't that a bit much for me? I'm not complaining or anything." He muttered, Haruta chuckled and patted him gently.

"I know. But you're highly dangerous, remember. I think you're the first kid to have such a high bounty."

Junior frowned and nodded, he looked at the amount until Christine came back "I couldn't believe it either. Smoker almost had a heart attack. He threw a chair out the window and flipped his desk" She snickered slinging her rucksack onto her back.

Junior sighed heavily and leaned on Christine, he still felt some pain when he moved around too much but Chopper said it should go away soon. "How did you two meet exactly?" Haruta asked.

Christine and Junior looked at each other and nodded "It's a long story." Junior mumbled pursing his lips, Haruta crossed his arms stiffly "I have the time. Now tell." He demanded.

Junior decided it was best to tell him now, as opposed to later.

* * *

(MEANWHILE)

Smoker had been sitting in his office waiting for his guest to arrive, he looked over the poorly scrawled letter of resignation from Captain Christine. It was not even readable to him and he'd known her since she was small! He looked at the broken window and sighed, losing his temper like that was not his finest moment"Smoker-san?" Tashigi said opening the door slightly

"Yes, Tashigi?" he sighed looking up from his desk "H-he's here." She stuttered "Send him in. Take the rest of the day off, you deserve some relaxation." He said with a faint smile, Tashigi smiled and nodded "Thank you, Smoker-san." She said saluting.

He sat and waited quietly, trying to find the right words to say to him, the door swung open, he stormed in with his arms folded tightly, he sat down in the chair glaring at angrily

"What was such an emergency you had to demand a meeting with me immediately?" He snapped, Smoker moved some papers on his desk and held a file "I take it you didn't know. Seeing as how you were purposely left out of the loop on this one." Smoker said handing him a piece of paper.

Garp looked at is with wide eyes "There MUST be a mistake! If Ace had a child I would know about it!" He yelled crumpling the paper and tossing it at Smoker, he made no move as the paper passed through him "I've seen the kid myself. Spoken to him too. I've seen his power, the power of the mera mera no-mi was genetically passed to him. Garp HE IS Ace's boy. No doubt about it." Smoker said in a low voice.

Garp didn't know what to think, Ace had never given any indication that he had a child "I know this is difficult for you, Garp. But there is a serious matter at hand. Fleet Admiral Sakazuki has issued a bounty on his head. He sent three marines on a secret mission to 'extract' information from him."

Garp knew what he meant by 'extracted' anger flashed onto his face, Smoker saw this instantly "BUT! They are dead, executed on the ship before Mugiwara Luffy came to rescue him. We failed to keep him out of pirate hands. I am sure he is fine with the Mugiwara crew." Smoker sighed.

Garp let out a sigh of relief, he knew Luffy would protect the boy, after all he is his nephew "I thought it best to tell you." Smoker said. Garp watched as Smoker took something from behind his desk. He held up a small jacket, torn to pieces but the image on the back was still recognisable.

"This is his jolly roger. Including himself it's a crew of four. Aside from him there is Marco the Phoenix, ex- Shichibukai Sir Crocodile and former bounty hunter Daz Bones. Quite a formidable bunch." Smoker said.

Garp's jaw hung open in shock, they were world feared criminals and they sailed under the control of a little boy "I cannot lawfully give you any information on him, Garp. For that I am truly sorry." Smoker said standing up.

"I need to see him for myself. I need to see my great-grandson." Garp growled trying to grab Smoker, his efforts were a fail for the obvious reason "I cannot give you the information.. All we know about him is in that file on my desk." Smoker said gesturing to a somewhat thick file, Garp raised an eyebrow "Oh. It seem's I'm off duty now. I should really get home." Smoker sighed walking to the door.

"It'd be a shame if that paperwork became misplaced or missing. But I'm off duty now so not much I can do." He said opening the door slightly. Garp caught onto what Smoker was hinting at "Thank you, Smoker. I'll make sure no one finds out." Garp smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, old timer." Smoker said flatly before leaving, he closed the door behind him, leaving Garp alone in the room. Garp took the file and waited a few moments before leaving.

He had to go find his great-grandson, he wouldn't let Sakazuki take anyone else from him.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Junior lay in his bed fast asleep, snoring lightly and clinging to Crocodile's arm once again, Crocodile had been wide awake since sunrise but made no move to leave the small boy. He had gotten very little sleep due to Junior crying and talking in his sleep, not the usual strange mutterings of good times in the past.

But whimpers and cries of the tortures he endured at the hands of the cruel marines, it made Crocodile feel sick listening to his captains suffering whimpers even as he slept under his careful watch.

He had warned his new _crewmate_ Christine that if she tries anything he'd end her the instant he finds out, he wasn't going to trust a marine when it came to his captains safety. Junior stirred and whimpered in his sleep "No, please don't." He whimpered squeezing Crocodile's arm, Crocodile hushed him and rubbed his back soothingly.

A soft knock came on the door as it opened a fraction "Ssh, he's still asleep." Crocodile whispered, Luffy slipped inside with a party hat strapped to his strawhat and two in his hand "It's almost noon. He's slept long enough." Luffy whined jumping onto the bed.

Crocodile growled "Wake him and I will punch you, Mugiwara!"

"But it's his birthday! His presents are waiting!" Luffy whined sitting on the edge of the bed "So let him sleep as late as he wish's to." Crocodile said as Junior stirred again.

Luffy took one of the party hat's and moved closer to Crocodile "You try it and I will do far more than punch you!" said snatching the party hat from him "You are party pooper." Luffy pouted, Crocodile crushed the hat and tossing it onto the floor "He'll wake up he's ready."

Luffy stretched his arm around the bed and shook Junior roughly, shocking the sleeping boy, he bolted up in the bed still holding Crocodile's arm "Wah?" the small boy whined rubbing his eyes, Crocodile grabbed Luffy's arm and growled "Morning already?" Junior yawned letting go of Crocodile.

"Almost noon, lazy! Everyone's waiting for the party." Luffy cheered putting the party hat onto Junior's head "I said I didn't want a party." He said with a deadpan look on his face, Luffy whined and picked him up, Junior pouted as he was lifted into his uncles rubber arms.

"Get dressed and hurry! Everyone's excited." Luffy whined as Crocodile glared at him "Put him down and get out, Mugiwara. He'll be up when he's ready." he said taking Junior back.

Luffy frowned and trudged to the door "You're both unfair." He complained walking off "This is gonna be a long day." Junior muttered walking to his closet.

Crocodile went and opened the curtains, letting the sunlight blast into the room "At least it's a nice day." Crocodile sighed, Junior got his clothes and tossed them on the bed "Whoop-de-fucking-do. Hopefully it'll be over soon." Junior growled, Crocodile lit a cigar and walked towards the door.

"Will you be ok for a few minutes on you own?" He asked, Junior nodded and smiled "Yup. I'll be fine, Crocy!"

Junior got dressed quickly, looking down at the new scars on his body, he grabbed his hat and few weapons before exiting the room "Morning, Captain!" Christine sang skipping down the corridor. Junior grunted and pouted "Awh be happy! You're the birthday boy remember. Smile!" She laughed poking him in the arm.

"I'll try." he sighed giving a pleasant smile.

They walked up onto the deck to find the ship empty "I swear if people jump out and yell surprise I'm outta here." He grunted going to the kitchen, he got himself a glass of juice and sat at the table.

"Come on! Party Time" Luffy yelled as his arm stretched into the kitchen, grabbing Junior by his jacket "NO! LEMME GO" He cried clinging to the table.

Christine moved quickly out of the way as the Junior and the table were dragged towards the door "NOOOO!" Junior screamed grabbing the door frame, Christine laughed hysterically as Junior fought against the rubber arm pulling him.

"I said no!" Junior snapped reaching his hand back to Luffy's and sparking a small flame "OWWW HOTHOTHOTHOT!" Luffy screamed retracting his arm back to Red Force "HE BURNED ME!" Luffy screamed, Junior went back inside and growled.

"Don't be so grumpy." Christine smiled picking him up, Junior groaned and wiggled out of her grip "I wanted to talk to you about something. It's important." Christine said shutting the door.

Junior sat down and continued drinking his juice "Go ahead."

"It's...uh.. I was..Look.." She stuttered fidgeting "Spit it out, I don't bite." Junior smiled. Christine took a deep breath "Can I leave the crew when I find my boyfriend?" She blurted out.

Junior almost choked on his juice "S-sure you can. You're free to leave this crew when you want, I won't force you to stay, Christie." He said catching his breath. "Thank you so much! He should be somewhere 'round here. I haven't spoken to him in a few days, just before I left the marines." She giggled.

"Oh. And don't worry. He's a pirate." She smiled. The door opened and Luffy stomped in "Get your ass onto Red Force NOW!" He said picking Junior up "What part of NO do you not understand!" Junior yelled in protest.

"Shuttup! We're going." Luffy whooped running off with Junior tucked under his arm.

Christine followed shaking her head and laughing "Put me DOWN! I am not a toy!" Junior yelled as Luffy sprung onto Red Force "No, you're the birthday boy!" Luffy said as they both faceplanted onto the deck.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUNIOR!" Everyone yelled as party poppers went off around him, Luffy squeezed him tight and laughed. Everyone from every division was there, many of the allies too, Junior was overwhelmed at the turnout for his birthday.

Junior stood up rubbing his sore head, the force of the impact had hurt quite a bit, Shanks was the first to run over and grab Junior into a hug "Happy birthday, shorty" He laughed as Luffy put a party hat onto his hat.

Junior smiled and hugged Shanks "Yay!" He squealed, he couldn't upset everyone after the effort that was put in to this party. Everyone took turns in hugging Junior and wishing him a happy birthday. Whitney Bay had to be pried away from him by the Decalvan Brothers so Squard could talk to him.

"Don't crowd him. Get the fuck off him you crazy woman." Crocodile said sticking close to Junior "Watch who you insult." Whitney warned

Junior smiled as they began to insult each other and yell. He was glad to have his family around him, to protect him and celebrate with him.

* * *

This has been chapter 14

Thank you very much for reading, it means alot, especially if you've gotten this far!  
I do not own One Piece

Please review and let me know what you think.

BYEBYE


	15. Chapter 15: Join my crew!

Here is chapter 15

Thank you for reading, especially if you've gotten this far! I really appreciate it.  
Please review and let me know what you think.  
A nice long one to celebrate the fact that I began writing this exactly three months ago today. YAY

I do not own One Piece

Enjoyy.

* * *

The party was in full swing, everyone was eating food, having fun and laughing. Junior sat under one of the trees on Red Force, looking up at the mark he and his father left many years ago "You really miss him, huh?" Zoro said walking over to him, Junior nodded and frowned.

"He was the greatest man I ever knew. I love my dad so much." Junior said trying not to cry "I had a lot of respect for your father." Zoro said sitting down next to Junior, Zoro nudged Junior a few times to get his proper attention "I was supposed to give this to you but I forgot I had it." Zoro said taking an envelope from his pocket.

Junior took it and smiled "Thank, Zoro." "Vice Admiral Smoker said to give it to you, when we got you outta there. I forgot I had it." He shrugged drinking his sake, Junior growled at the drunk swordsman and sat with his back against the tree "I ain't read it." Zoro sat next to Junior and watched as he opened the envelope.

"Either you tell me what's going on or me and my suspicions are going to go have a nice long chat with Luffy and Marco." Zoro muttered nudging Junior.

Junior gritted his teeth at the half baked threat "You are so low." He growled taking out the letter "I'm a pirate. What were you expecting from me?" He snickered, Junior set to reading the letter he should have gotten when he first woke up on Sunny a month ago.

**_Dear Portgas D. Ace Jr You're probably wondering why I have instructed this letter to be given to you upon your escape from our ship. I apologise for your treatment at the hands of those men and I assure you proper measures will be taken to ensure it does NOT happen again._**

**_I would like to take this opportunity to discuss your little plan a bit further. I cannot help but find flaw after flaw in it, as I easily captured and subdued you in a cell with very little effort, to a Fleet Admiral you would be nothing more than a simple bug which he can swat away._**

**_If you must go ahead with it like you are so determined then I strongly suggest you train yourself and become significantly stronger than you are when you are reading this. Strengthen your own powers and that of your crew, make allies and alliances with fellow pirate crews who have a grudge against the Fleet Admiral._**

**_Do not be so hasty to follow through with your plan. Do not throw your life away so rashly just for one shot at him, become strong and brave like your father was. Then the only thing you should have to fear from the Fleet Admiral is whatever back-up he has with him._**

**_I hope by the time we meet again you have grown into a strong and worthy opponent for me so we may have a proper fight one day in which we are both formidably stronger. I wish you a speedy recovery and all the best._**

**_P.s- I'm telling Garp that you exist, he has been kept out of the loop. apologies if this is a hinderance more than a help to you._**  
**_Destroy this once you have throughly read it._**

**_All the best_**  
**_Vice Admiral Smoker._**

Zoro spat his sake out and coughed wildly as he read the letter with Junior "Say it don't spray it, moss head." Junior hissed moving away from Zoro "You better start explaining, kiddo." He growled trying to take the letter from Junior.

He leaned away and crumpled it into a ball before setting his hand ablaze, turning the letter into nothing more than ashes in his hand "Smoker wants Sakazuki dead too. We made a mutual agreement not to kill each other until he's outta the way." Junior lied. He couldn't tell Zoro what the deal really was, he'd run and tell the others for sure!

"I ain't the only one who hates that asshole. It's nothing more than a simple deal that will benefit us both in the end." Junior said in a serious voice, Zoro shook his head and sighed "As long as you know what you're doing. But if ANYTHING starts to go wrong contact us and we'll be there by your side."

Junior dove and hugged Zoro "Thanks Zoro! You're awesome." he laughed, Zoro sighed and patted Junior on the back "Yeah I am pretty awesome" Zoro smirked taking another mouthful of sake.

The rest of the party passed peacefully. Sanji had made a feast of food for the party and a massive birthday cake too, Junior protested to blowing out the candles but Luffy forced him to.

Shanks was having a drinking contest with Nami while Usopp and his father shot targets off the rails from the crows nest. Junior was leaning against Luffy, slowly falling asleep, he hadn't opened any of his presents yet, Whitney Bay was still arguing with Crocodile.

Junior rubbed his eyes and smiled as she stamped her foot and continued to yell while pointing over at him. She was the closest thing to a mother Junior ever had, Izo had been there for him but he didn't count for obvious reasons.

"I think someone's getting sleepy." Robin said as many arms pulled Junior up to her, he nodded as she pulled him into a hug "Yea. I didn't sleep very well last night." he muttered

"You slept 'till noon! How are you sleepy." Luffy said as he put more food into his already full mouth, Junior sighed heavily and stretched, happy that there were now very few bandages on him.

Chopper walked over eating some cotton candy "We'll miss you." he said hugging Junior, he nodded and picked Chopper up "I'll miss you too, Chopper. But I'm all better because I had the best little doctor working on me!" Junior said squeezing him.

Chopper jumped down and blushed, beginning to dance "Aaaahhh! Praising my skill won't make me happy you stupid brat! compliments don't make me smile, worthless asshole." He squeaked, Junior watched as Chopper danced, an evil smirk grew on his face as he looked up to Robin, she gave him a playful wink and and a nod.

"But without your amazing skill I would be DEAD! You saved my little life!" Junior wailed diving on Chopper and hugging him "All I have now is a few scars and bandages! The pain was terrible before you treated me. You are truly the best doctor upon the ocean!" He laughed squeezing the reindeer as he blushed, squealed and tried to dance his way out of Junior's grip.

"S-stop! P-praising me like t-this doesn't make me h-happy you idiot!" He shrieked as Robin burst out laughing "But Doctor Chopper you saved my life. I am eternally grateful!" Junior said letting Chopper go.

"Y-you fucker! Praising me won't make me h-happy!" He squeaked before running off towards Sunny "Nicely done, little one." Robin said as she used her powers and began to tickle Junior.

She stopped and let him up after a few minutes, he saw Christine by the rails all alone "She has been standing alone since I left her. She has tried to interact with the others but they are quite frosty with her." Robin whispered.

Christine was Junior's nakama, she deserved to be treated fairly by everyone "She's awesome though." Junior sighed "She left the marines to join your crew. That alone shows her bravery and determination." Robin said.

Junior yawned and nodded, he was getting quite sleepy, it was getting late and he was usually in bed before 11pm on a normal night "WANNA LOSE THAT OTHER HAND, ASSHOLE!" Whitney screamed at Crocodile.

Junior thought he'd better step in and stop it before it got out of hand, he walked over and stood between them "What the heck is goin on over here?" he asked.

Whitney picked him up and scowled at Crocodile "Will you put him down, woman. For christ sake he is not a doll." He growled.

Whitney shook her head and scoffed "Why can't you pair get along." Junior yawned "Awh, you're sleepy? Let's get you tucked up in bed then. You're usually fast asleep by now." She cooed cuddling him.

Crocodile rolled his eyes and tossed his cigar over the side of the ship "Awh! Is the birthday boy sleepy?" Shanks howled raising his glass, everyone looked at Junior and smiled, it was well past midnight and he was still small.

"I guess we won't be seein ya again for a while, kid." Jozu sighed frowning at him, it made Junior sad to think he wouldn't have everyone so close to him like this for a while.

The thoughts of being left all alone again scared him but he couldn't show weakness "I'll miss you all. But we'll meet again soon!" Junior laughed wiggling out of Whitney's grip "Let's get you tucked up, sweetie." Whitney said taking his hand and leading him towards Destroyer.

"He isn't a baby, talk to him proper you nitwit." Crocodile growled following her "Who did you just call a nitwit, one hand!" She snarled turning around, Junior let go of her and moved away "Right I'm goin to bed." Junior groaned shaking his head.

"C'mon then." Marco said picking him up, Crocodile and Whitney were too busy yelling to notice Junior being taken away, Luffy jumped up and followed them.

"GOODNIGHT JUNIOR!" Everyone yelled in union as Marco leapt onto Destroyer "Bye bye, everyone. I love you all!" Junior yelled sending up a few blasts of flame. Luffy laughed and followed Marco down to Juniors room.

Junior sat on the bed and sighed loudly, pulling his hat off he rubbed his eyes lightly "I'm gonna miss everyone." He yawned as Marco grabbed his pyjamas "I don't wanna leave you." Luffy whined wrapping his rubber arms around Junior and pulling him up, Junior whined and nodded.

"I know, Luffy. I got tons of stuff I gotta do before I'm even half ready to go against the marines again." Luffy frowned and nodded, he knew Junior needed to train and become stronger, and he couldn't do that with everyone wrapping him in cotton wool.

"If you need anything just call." he whispered, Marco took Junior and smiled "I'll stay with you until Nami says we gotta leave." he smirked.

Junior knew Nami was a she-devil at the best of times and she was the one who done all the ordering within the crew "Awesome." Junior yawned as he was put down.

Marco left as Junior began to get changed, muttering something about stopping Whitney before the throws Crocodile off Red Force, Junior changed quickly, trying not to let the still irritating pain get to him.

"Wait!" Junior whined pulling the covers off the bed "What's wrong, Junior?" Luffy asked in a concerned voice, Flamebear wasn't where Junior had left him that morning "Flamebear is gone." He wailed tossing the pillows about.

Luffy began to look around the room for the small bear "Maybe Marco thought he needed to be washed. I'll go check the laundry room." Luffy said running from the room before Junior could protest.

Flamebear was perfectly clean and in no need of a wash, Junior exited the room in the hope that he'd dropped him in the hallway by mistake "Easy, captain." Daz chuckled walking over with his hands behind his back.

"Bonesy have you seen Flamebear?" He asked looking up at the large man, Daz nodded and smiled "I apologise for taking him without permission but I had to."

Junior frowned and tilted his head "What?" he muttered. Daz pulled Flamebear from behind his back, Flamebear was in a small outfit, just like Junior's daily outfit "I thought you'd like him to have a little attire like you"

Junior jumped on Daz and hugged him "Thanks Bonesy! I love it!" He squealed as Daz held him "I'm glad you like it. Sorry for not asking first but Marco said it'd ruin the surprise."

Junior yawned and hugged Flamebear as he was taken back into his bedroom "We will set off just before the sun rises along with everyone else, just in case the marines try anything." Daz said putting him down.

Junior nodded and smiled "Awesome idea."

Luffy returned about ten minutes later looking very sad until he noticed Junior had Flamebear, Daz said a quick goodnight and left quietly. Junior curled up in the bed as Luffy wrapped his arms around him "I'll always be just a call away. No matter what, I'll always protect you." He whispered as Junior began to drift into sleep, cuddling flamebear close to him.

Junior fell asleep knowing that when he awoke his uncle would be gone, but never far away "G'night uncle Luffy, love you." Junior muttered before falling asleep.

(A few weeks later)

Junior was running around the ship looking for his backpack, he had a full day ahead if him! He was determined to recruit the merman he'd been annoying for days now. He wanted THAT merman to be his nakama. "Captain." Christine called from the kitchen. Junior jumped off the mast, landing gracefully onto the deck before running to the kitchen.

Christine stood holding his backpack as Daz filled a small lunchbox "I'll be back for lunch or dinner!" He said skipping over to her, Marco rolled his eyes "I'll pack a small lunch for you then" Daz muttered.

Everyone had become accustom to their own little routine while on the ship, Crocodile was mainly in charge of security, Daz was in charge of ship maintenance, Marco took care of navigation and crew control. Christine had kept stock on all weapons and organising everything.

Junior made sure everyone knew what they were doing, decided when they'd stop and train for a while along with being in charge of what trouble they caused and where. The Akuma pirates had been making quite a name for themselves but not everyone was aware of Juniors heritage.

Daz stuffed a sandwich in the lunchbox and put it into the bagpack "Just be careful out there." Marco muttered drinking his coffee.

Crocodile sat reading the paper quietly, he had been having a little trouble with letting Junior go off on his own for long times. He worried about him more than he should "I'll be fine. If I get into any trouble I'll signal for help." he smiled.

"I'll see you all later. Hopefully I'll have a new nakama!" Junior laughed as he ran out the door, fixing his hat as he ran.

Marco laughed as Junior jumped off the ship and landed in the shallow water with a yelp, not realising that the ship had been moved during the night "Watch for the water." Crocodile yelled out "**NOW** YOU TELL ME!" Junior screamed running onto the beach, out of the cold water.

Everyone laughed as they heard their captain run off swearing and yelling.

Junior was wandering around looking for the fishman he'd been tailing for a few days now.

He spotted him sitting by some rocks along the shoreline, Junior ran along to him "Oh fuck. What part of leave me alone does not register in your puny human brain!" He yelled standing up, Junior stopped a few feet away, looking up at him.

"But I want you to join my crew!" Junior whined "I will not join your playschool band of brats! Who the fuck do you think I am!" He yelled.

Junior wasn't scared of the large merman that stood over him "I think by that mark on your chest and your arm you were once a pirate. You don't gotta get a tattoo to join us." Junior said. He'd noticed the marks on the merman the first day he saw him, he recognised the jolly rogers.

The merman grabbed Junior by his jacket and lifted him up "You are really trying my patience, kid! You've been pissin me off for days now! Who the fuck are you and what the fuck will it take for you to leave me the fuck alone!" He yelled, Junior rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Give me a chance to convince you. I promise you won't be disappointed!" Junior stated, he had tried to convince the guy to join before he knew who the other members of the crew were or who he really was.

Junior was let go and dropped to the ground "I have a spare few minutes. Amaze me, brat. If not I will throw your stupid ass so far out into the water you'll need the marines to rescue you." he scoffed.

Junior couldn't help but snicker at the mention of the marines "Deal!"

He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a few papers, he'd compiled the crews bounty posters and kept them with him in his bag at all times, even Christine had a bounty, it was only 15'000 but it was something.

"Please sit down." Junior said fixing his hat and putting his sword down, the merman sat down and sighed.

"We are a crew of five, hopefully soon to be six. We all have a bounty on our heads, some larger than others." Junior said happily.

"Is there an actual point to this or are you just wasting my fucking time!"

"There is a point.. You can look at our bounties. They're all there." Junior said holding them out, the fishman snatched them from Junior, "We're a crew who want revenge on the government." Junior said.

"I know you have some problems with them too, Arlong." Junior smiled as he let flames roll up around his hands "You're...Portgas D. Ace Jr?" He asked in shock "The one and only! I'd be honoured if you'd join my crew." Junior smirked.

He knew Arlong had a grudge against the government and didn't have the most perfect track record but the Akuma pirates were all about revenge on the government, Junior looked up at him with proud yet puppy dog eyes.

"Dammit stop lookin at me like that, brat!" Arlong yelled tossing the papers back at Junior, he dismissed the papers and held his stare "Like what." Junior asked in an oh-so-sweet voice "Like we're equals!Like we're the same!" Arlong growled turning his back on Junior.

"But we ARE equals! We're more alike than you think, Arlong." Junior yelled, he had been raised to believe that everyone is equal and friends come from all places.

"What makes us the same, brat?" Arlog said looking back at the smiling child, his face still stuck in the pleading puppy dog look "We both hate the government, we both want revenge. We both lost someone we love to the government. Sail with us and get your revenge!" Junior yelled with a smile.

Arlong hated his past being brought up, especially anything to do with Fisher Tiger being mentioned "I will NEVER sail under the flag of a human! Let alone a little brat! The worthless grandchild of the last 'pirate king'."Arlong snarled shoving Junior.

Junior gritted his teeth and stayed his hand from reaching to his weapons, he knew Arlong had trust issues and it made him quite sad "Did you ever think I'm more than a human?" He said as an idea came into his head, he detached all his weapons and unzipped his jacket.

His torso and back were covered in scars, along with most of his legs, but he didn't hide it. "What the fuck happened to you?" Arlong asked raising an eyebrow, "Marines happened to me. I'm only alive now because my nakama attacked the ship they had me on." Junior muttered folding his jacket nicely.

Arlong felt slightly bad that the little boy was subject to tortures bad enough to leave scars, Junior heard a noise not too far away "What was that?" he growled surrounding his arms in flames "Someones watching us." Arlong growled raising his kiribachi.

Junior surveyed the line of trees and frowned "Friend or foe?" He asked in a whisper.

Arlong didn't have time to answer before marines came running from the forest, this was an ambush, Junior smiled and looked up at Arlong "Sit tight. I'll have these bastards charcoaled in a few seconds." Junior growled stepping in front of Arlong.

"Flame Barrier." Junior grinned, suddenly a large wall of fire separated them from the marines, Junior kept one hand focused on feeding the flames while the other grabbed his gun.

"I'll open a way and you shoot 'em. It's fully loaded and I got ammo in my pocket." Junior said extending the gun up to Arlong, who was marvelling at the immense power of the small boy.

"Why should I? I don't need protecting by a brat!" He growled waiting impatiently for the wall of fire to disappear.

"I'll do it myself then. After all I'm still trying to convince you, ain't I?" Junior said as he heard the dying screams of marines foolish enough to try brave through his flames.

Small openings appeared in the flames and Junior shot through with perfect aim, mortally wounding a marine with each bullet. Keeping such a large intense flame going was taking its toll on Junior "We gotta get outta here, we're kinda trapped if we stay here."

"Speak for yourself devil fruit brat! I can just swim away, stupid." Arlong yelled, Arlong turned to the water to see advancing boats of marines "We gotta get back to Destroyer, my crew can sort this lot out." Junior muttered.

"I don't have much choice but to go with you, now do I?" Arlong growled slinging his kiribachi over his shoulder.

Junior quickly devised a plan to get them to safety "Right! I'll try create a pathway and seal it as we go, but my flames aren't impenetrable so try not to get shot."

Arlong looked at him in shock "Now you tell me that the flame isn't impenetrable!.. Whatever, I don't feel like killing today, let go." He said impatiently.

Junior wanted to show off and convince him joining the Akuma pirates was a good idea "Just leave the killing to me. I got a whole lot of killing to do for what these cunts done to me." Junior said shoving everything into his backpack and putting it on his arm.

The boats were almost at the shoreline when Junior half turned to face them "Sneak attacks are lousy." He growled, he pointed at the boats "Fire pistol." He smirked. Small shots of fire speeded from his hand towards the boat, setting them alight at the touch.

The on board marines dove into the ocean screaming "Ready, Arlong?" Junior said tipping his hat back "Sure." He nodded, looking at the wreckage the small boy had caused.

Within a second the surrounding wall of fire was gone, what seemed to be hundreds of marines were on the other side "Well...Fuck." Junior squeaked.

Arlong shook his head and swore "This is all your fault you stupid fucking brat! When we get outta here I'm gonna give you a few new fuckin scars!"

"Ah shut up! I said I'd do the killing didn't I? Or do you not trust your captain!" Junior retorted, he had a good plan to distract the marines but he didn't want to hurt Arlong in the process.

"Take aim!" One marine shouted, all guns pointed towards them and clocked, ready to shoot, Junior raised his hands in the air, he looked to the marines to be surrendering.

He gave Arlong a quick wink and a smile, slightly gesturing away from the mariens, along the coastline. Arlong caught on and nodded "Fire boom." Junior sneered.

He clapped his hand igniting a large blast of flame and aimed towards the marines, the loud clatter of the flame and screams of the marines as they tried to run for their lives echoed throughout the island.

"Fire Path!" Junior said dropping his hands to the ground, the ground beneath him began to sizzle and crack, before two large lines of fire created a pathway.

Arlong's jaw hung open in shock at the raw power and sheer disregard for life Junior had shown to the marines "C'mon, Arlong!" Junior said grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

More marines were coming as they ran through the path of fire, closing off behind them as they ran "FIRE!" A voice called, bullets tore through the air, Junior's flames not nearly high enough to slow the impact. Arlong dropped to the ground and swore.

Junior looked back in worry. A bullet had hit Arlong in the leg, he immediately set to helping him up "Don't worry. Christine can fix you up." He whispered trying to get Arlong up.

"Dying was not on my to do list today you brat! Now look what you've gotten us into!" Arlong hissed struggling to his feet, he couldn't put any weight on his leg.

"Fire Up. Junior set shooting turrets of flames to the ground. The pathway of fire rose up into the air, now large enough to hide where they were along it "Impressive but we're stuck, moron. Not to mention alone" Arlong grunted leaning on his kiribachi.

"Not for long. Time to get the reinforcements."

Junior sent jets of flame shooting up into the air, his distress signal was seen for miles around, but only his crew knew it's meaning. He kept the flames going for a few seconds before stopping.

"What good did that do! You just announced our position to the whole island! Dammit kid you ain't got much brains!" Arlong growled trying to ignore the pain in his leg.

Junior saw that the bleeding was getting worse, it wasn't a fatal wound but it had his an artery "Ssshh." Junior said getting his jacket from his bag.

He frowned as he took out his fathers knife "Gotta stop the bleeding."

He tore the jacket into strips and looked at Arlong "I'll try not to hurt you." he muttered as he began to wrap the wound tightly "Why the fuck are you helping me?"

Junior rolled his eyes and smiled "Because you'll bleed to death. I don't want to lose anyone else."

Arlong watched as Junior done his best to stop the bleeding, shots were fired through the flames, trying to find them "We gotta move." Junior muttered standing up.

"Sure that's great in theory. But I got SHOT, so moving isn't on my approved list of things to do right now." Arlong growled in pain.

"Lean on me. We can't stay here like sitting ducks and I won't leave you" Junior said happily "You're not playin with a full deck of cards, are ya kiddo?" Arlong said flatly.

"Nope. Few sandwiches short of a picnic too."

A cry was heard from above and shouts nearby, Junior looked up and saw blue flames pass above them "Marco!" Junior yelled clapping. A harsh wind of sand passed through the flames "Back-up is here." Junior smirked igniting his hands in flame.

Arlong listened as the clash of weapons was sounding outside the walls of fire that were slowly dying away, the flames lowered enough for Arlong to see out.

He hadn't fully believed it until he saw it with his own eyes, the great ex-Shichibukai Sir Crocodile and the Pirate Hunter Daz Bones cutting down marines.

"Christine! We got a casualty over here!" Junior yelled opening a small part of the flame, she ran through and looked at the fishman "Get back to the ship, Captain. We'll clear up this little infestation!" Daz growled as the marines tried to slice him.

"Right! Let's go" Junior said closing off the exit and raising the flames again.

(Not too long later)

Junior sat on the kitchen table drinking some juice while Christine worked her magic and fixed Arlong, he was sitting with his arms crossed, glaring down at her "You've grown significantly stronger, I'm quite proud." Daz smirked as he leaned against the counter.

"I'm only this strong because I've had strong people to teach me." He smiled "Honestly, the trouble you get yourself into. Can we not have a day of peace." Crocodile chuckled playfully.

Marco had gotten gotten clumsy on the battlefield and earned himself a nice new cut on his arm "S-stupid marines-yoi!" He muttered. Junior glared over at him and growled "I swear to god if you start that _'yoi'_ shit again you're outta this crew!"

Marco pouted and nodded, he knew it annoyed Junior.

"Feelin better, Arlong?" Junior asked crawling along the table to him "I've had better days." he shrugged.

"WHERE IS HE?" A voice screamed from outside, everyone sat in shock as loud footsteps were heard "Oh..god..no!" Christine whispered falling back.

A sudden crash and boom thundered as the kitchen wall came crumbling down "OH GOD! NO!" Christine yelled scooting back. Junior jumped down and ignited flames, everyone prepared to fight.

"You little brat! Time for you to feel the FIST OF LOVE!" The voice yelled. Junior was knocked to the ground as the dust cleared "What the fuck, asshole!" Junior wailed holding his head.

"You call me great-grandpa!" the voice yelled.

Everyone gasped as the great Garp the Hero entered the kitchen, through his custom made door.

* * *

This has been chapter 15!  
Thank you for reading!  
Please review I do not own One Piece

BYEBYE


	16. Chapter 16: Fist of Love

Here is chapter 16

Thank you for reading, especially if you've gotten this far! I really appreciate it.  
Please review and let me know what you think

I do not own One Piece

ENJOYY

* * *

Junior looked up at the large man "Get the fuck away from him!" Marco snarled "Don't tell me what to do you overgrown pineapple!" Garp yelled, Junior cowered down and held his sore head. He'd seen the hit coming but couldn't avoid it or let it go through him.

"Step away from my captain." Daz growled

"Ah shutup before you start to rust." Garp said picking Junior up, "Put him down, Garp. He's just a kid." Crocodile said approaching him "Don't you start you walking desert. He is my great grandson! I'll do what I want." Garp hissed.

Junior struggled, not wanting to ignite any flames so close to the wood of the ship "Lemme go! Lemme go!" Junior yelled kicking and swinging "Garp put him down!" Christine said standing up. Arlong sat and watched with amusement at the events unfolding.

"Let me go, old man!" Junior yelled struggling. Another whack made contact with his head "I am your great grandfather not an old man!" Garp yelled.

Junior hated being held like this, he was remembering back to what the marines done to him, remembering the bad "DON'T TOUCH ME! LET ME GO!" Junior screeched hysterically.

Garp dropped him immediately, Marco picked him up and moved him behind everyone "Why are you here?" Christine asked, she had her gun in her hand but wasn't aiming it.

"Nice to see you finally made friends, Christine." Garp laughed, Christine gritted her teeth and growled. "I'm here because I recently found out I have a great grandchild! I wanted to meet the little guy." Garp laughed.

"Why break MY wall! We have a freakin door! Use it!" Junior yelled moving over to Crocodile "It was cooler entering this way. Sorry if I scared you.. Didn't mean to upset ya." Garp said reaching over to Junior.

Crocodile growled as Junior moved slowly towards Garp "Daddy told me about you.. How his grampa was a marine hero." Junior muttered

Garp knelt down and smiled at Junior, amazed with how alike he and Ace are "You look just like your father did when he was a kid. Your hair's a bit longer but you're so like him." Garp said pulling Junior into a tight hug.

"I wish I'd known sooner. I would have protected you from them."Garp whispered to him, Junior didn't answer, he wanted to forget the whole ordeal ever happened and get on with his life as best they could.

"Did you honestly have to break my wall? You've just made more work for my shipwright." Junior sighed as Garp let him go "Yes I did! Well then your shipwright has some work to do!" he laughed.

No one backed down as Garp stood up and smiled "Hay, can I take the kid for a few hours?" He asked "NO!" Marco and Crocodile yelled in union, Daz kept his arms sharp and ready to cut if anything happened. Arlong was getting tired of the arguing between them all.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Your marines attacked us and shot my crewmate and nakama!" Junior growled going over to Arlong "When did I ever say I was your nakama OR part of your crew?" He growled.

"Marines? There should be no other marines on this island. Only me and two of my students." Garp yelled crossing his arms "How can we trust what you say? We fought the marines out there. Go see the bodies for yourself! You can't fool us with your lies" Crocodile snapped

"Crocodile!" Junior growled looking up at the tall man "If theres one thing my dad always said, is that Garp wasn't a liar. I don't my father could be wrong about something like that."

"CALL ME GREAT GRAMPA!" Garp yelled giving Junior another 'Fist of Love' he fell onto the ground swearing. "Stop fucking hitting me!" Junior cried holding his throbbing head. Junior couldn't figure out why he couldn't avoid Garp's fist of love.

He didn't want to get hit by it, but he couldn't let it pass through him. He knew how to do it but his body was refusing to comply with the orders

"Stop hurting my captain." Daz growled, Junior took a deep breath and calmed himself "Listen gramps. You can stay for lunch IF you help fix that wall." Junior said standing up, Garp grinned and nodded "Can my two students come too?" he asked "Yes, but your weapons are to be left outside." Junior said.

Garp laughed and nodded "Of course! I'll go get them now."

He left through the hole in the wall he made while Daz set to tidying the mess up "Too many fucking humans." Arlong muttered "Feelin better, Arlong?" Junior asked sitting next to him.

Arlong wanted to whack the kid and yell at him for causing the massive mess, but something stopped him as he looked at the smiling little pirate "Now that there isn't a bullet in my leg, yes." He answered "Great! It's my turn to make lunch isn't it?" Junior laughed.

"If you want. I'm gonna go grab a broom" Christine growled trudging past the mess and through the newly made door "I need a drink-yoi." Marco whined "STOP with the yoi Marco!" Junior yelled, Marco left the kitchen complaining to himself.

"I gotta fix this." Daz growled stomping off, swearing loudly "Crocy, wait and see who he brings back. I wanna know who's comin on my ship." Junior said going to the kitchen.

"Yes, Captain!" Crocodile said, he left using the actual door, unlike the others who prefered to use the new entrance, he closed the door behind him, like it'd make any difference.

"When can I get the fuck outta here?" Arlong growled, Junior began to pull out pots, pans and ingredients "The 32nd of this month." He answered sweetly.

"Smartass." Arlong muttered "So you don't want to join my crew?" He whined frowning at Arlong, he tried to avoid the sad eyes peering at him over the counter.

He thought on it for a while, how the Akuma pirates had risked themselves to get him safely back to the ship, the hospitality they'd shown to him and the general kindness they gave him.

No humans had ever been that good to him, no humans even tried to be good to him. He knew Fisher Tiger wanted the fishmen and humans to get along more than anything, but Arlong couldn't forgive humans for taking his friend.

He knew Junior had done no wrong, he was too young to have done much wrong anyway "I will stay for now. BUT I am not a member of this crew! Arlong warned menacingly.

Junior leapt onto the counter and hugged Arlong "You won't regret this! I promise!" He squealed. Arlong grabbed him and pulled him off "Don't hug me." He warned flatly. Junior nodded before Arlong dropped him.

"No hugging! Gotcha!" Junior said going back to the kitchen "What do you want for lunch?" Junior asked rummaging around, Arlong had rarely been asked that question before, he'd always been told what was to eat, not asked.

"Don't care." He answered "Stir fry it is then!" Junior whooped tossing some pans around "Just don't poison everyone." he muttered.

Junior laughed and nodded "I wont, Arlong. Promise!"

He stood on a small stool and began to chop vegetables and hum to himself, Arlong watched carefully as Junior bounced around the kitchen quickly.

"What kinda stir fry do you want?" Junior asked happily, Arlong wasn't sure what he wanted "What ya got?" he asked using his kiribachi to help him stand.

"Well. I can make a stir fry with...Duck, pure vegetables,seafood, chicken, beef pork and fruit. Take your pick" He smiled.

Arlong moved over to the counter and watched Junior as he organised everything "How 'bout pork?" Arlong said.

Junior went to the fridge and took out a large chunk of pork "Oriental pork with noodles sound good?" Junior chirped

"Sounds a bit complex for a shorty like you." Arlong scoffed rolling his eyes "Is that a challenge?" Junior gasped looking shocked "Suppose it is, brat." Arlong mused scratching his chin.

"Let's hope your cooking skills ain't as crap as your fighting skills." He scoffed loudly, Junior shook his head and grabbed everything he'd need.

"I've been cooking longer than fighting so I hope so. It'll be one more step to convincing you to stay." Junior smirked slicing the pork "Then it seems you have more time to impress me, brat." He snickered as Junior cut through the meat roughly.

"So if you're the kid of Portgas D. Ace. Where the fuck is yer mom?" Arlong asked.

Junior froze mid-cut "I-I don't know.. I never met my mom. I've only ever had the Whitebeard pirates and our allies" He muttered shaking his head, Ace had never talked about her, never even mentioned her name.

"Don't feel bad, brat. I didn't know my ma either." Arlong sighed sitting back down.

Junior continued to slice the pork quietly, they stayed in silence until Christine returned with a broom, swearing and cursing Garp for breaking the wall.

"That man has some nerve! Showing up here, breaking our walls, shouting!" she growled as she began to sweep the rubble into a pile

"Look at it this way, lady. Now you have an extension." Arlong smirked, Christine picked up a piece of wood and tossed it at him, it missed horribly but the rage was well shown.

"She has anger issues." Arlong snickered, another chunk of wood came at him, landing on the table next to him "I cleaned this floor this morning! Now there is A HOLE in the wall!" She yelled as Daz returned.

"It'll take me at least three days to fix this as good as new. Dammit." He sighed opening his large toolbox, he dragged some of the rubble out and sighed loudly.

He could hear Marco still complaining and yelling to himself, Crocodile stood laughing at Marco's upset and misery. Arlong looked at them all, happily laughing and joking about the fight and how they got along like a proper family.

He watched Junior wander around the kitchen preparing the lunch, how he knew exactly what to do and where everything went and how to prepare it properly.

He used his powers to speed up the cooking process of lunch, the delicious smells filled the ship as Junior began to lay the plates and cutlery on the table. Setting three extra places for the guests and another for Arlong.

"They're here!" Crocodile called, Daz left his work and went quickly to the rails, Junior froze for a second before taking the large wok off the flames.

"MARCO! Get your ass up here!" Junior yelled tossing a wooden plate onto the middle of the table, Marco walked into the room and sat down "What's wrong-yoi?" He sighed.

Junior tossed a spoon at him and hissed "Stop with the yoi!"

Marco caught it and smirked "Does it annoy you-yoi?" he said mockingly knowing it pissed Junior off "YES!" He yelled. "Something smells good!" Garp laughed walking into the kitchen.

Ruining the little work that Daz had done "USE THE DOOR!" Christine screamed throwing the broom down.

"I'll enter how I want to, Christine." he chuckled. Crocodile and Daz came into the kitchen, using the door as not to annoy their captain.

Junior sighed heavily and lifted the large wok and brought it to the table "Break my walls again and you're outta here, old timer!" Junior said sitting down.

Garp came over and looked down at Junior "You. Call. Me. GREAT GRAMPA!" He bellowed giving Junior another Fist of Love. Junior cowered and covered his sore head "Ahhhh! Stop!" He whined.

Garp laughed loudly and motioned the other two to come in. Junior recognised them from the papers, Coby and Helmeppo walked in through the door cautiously.

"Alright, alright! Sorry great gramps.." Junior growled as the crew sat around the table, Junior sat at the head of the table with Marco to his left and Arlong to his right "Sit down, there's plenty to go round-yoi." Marco sighed.

Junior flicked a red hot flame at Marco, it was met with one of his own blue flames and a cheeky grin from his guardian.

When they were all seated and food was on plates Garp began to ask Junior questions "How old are ya?" he asked

"Turned nine a few weeks ago." Junior said as he began to eat his lunch.  
Garp looked at him with wide eyes "You're nine years old!" He said loudly.

Marco rolled his eyes and shook his head "Yea." He replied.

Coby and Helmeppo ate slowly and quietly, knowing that the pirates sat around the table were fierce and well known to the marines "I recall you got so drunk, Marco..You tried to kiss Nico Robin." Crocodile chuckled.

Marco growled and tossed a piece of pork across the table at him "No need to get angry, birdbrain." Crocodile laughed.

Garp watched carefully how they acted around Junior. The Akuma pirates mostly ate meals in silence, focusing more on food than conversation, having little to no table manners between them ,Garp, Helmeppo and Coby watched as Junior and Marco began to fight over the food.

"Ssssooo." Coby muttered quietly, trying to defuse the situation "Yea?" Junior said letting go of the food, sending Marco to the floor.

"Uh...umh." Coby muttered "If you got something to say, say it. I'm not gonna bite you." Junior said as Christine grabbed glasses and a large carton of juice from the kitchen.

Garp burst out laughing as Christine poured the drinks "Must you be so obnoxiously loud?" Daz sighed shaking his head, Garp slammed his fist on the table "I'll be loud if I want to!"

After the dishes had been cleared away and put in the sink Garp put Junior over his shoulder and walked to the rails "Put me down!" Junior demanded kicking and yelling wildly.

Crocodile grabbed Junior and pulled him from Garp "Listen when you are told something by our Captain. He is more powerful than you think, old timer." Crocodile said setting him down. Junior knew Garp wouldn't hurt him or turn him in.

"I just want to talk with him. I won't toss him into the water." Garp whined folding his arms, Coby and Helmeppo stood at his side, more there for their own protection than to aid him.

Junior sighed and rubbed his forehead "I'd fry them before they done that, give me SOME credit."

Crocodile raised an eyebrow and lit up a cigar "I'm sure you could take those two kids anyway. Leave the old guy to me."

Coby and Helmeppo swallowed hard as the idea of being attacked by the demonic little pirate registered in their brains.

Junior saw the terrified look in their eyes "I'm sure my boys could knock the tar outta you, Ace!" Garp laughed. Coby and Helmeppo were crying inside, hoping they wouldn't have to fight.

"Is that a challenge?" Junior said lighting flames on the tips of his fingers "Yes.. Yes it is!" Garp laughed grabbing Helmeppo and Coby.

"G-Garp-san!" Coby wailed as they were dragged to the head of the ship "I could use some more training. Hopefully you pair'll be more competition than those marines earlier." Junior laughed jumping off the rails.

Coby and Helmeppo stood about 200 metres from where Junior was, the Akuma Pirates and Garp watching from the safety of Destroyer, Junior had his fathers knife and seastone coated sword ready to battle.

"C'mon Junior!" Marco cheered.

"This match is set for a ten-second down fall. If my great grandson is down for more than ten seconds, Coby and Helmeppo win. If either Coby AND, OR Helmeppo are down for ten seconds, Ace wins." Garp yelled.

Junior secured his hat and looked at his opponents, both older than him but he had more fighting experience.

"Let's go!" Junior yelled clapping his hands in a burst of flame.

"BEGIN!" Garp bellowed.

Coby and Helmeppo charged at Junior. He half smiled as he unzipped his jacket.

He didn't want anything to restrict his movement, he tossed it aside and readied his sword, he wouldn't perminantly hurt them but he would win.

He dodged the first hit that came from them, taken aback by how they worked in union to strike.

"You guys sure are fast..But I'm faster!" Junior said igniting his hands in flame.

He began to move fast, he was like a red blur circling them as if they were is prey, leaving a trail of fire behind him "But we're bigger!" Helmeppo yelled lunging at Junior, he blocked the hit from the kukri knives with his own sword.

"You may be bigger but don't underestimate my size!" Junior laughed. Coby took the opportunity and gave Junior a swift kick to the side, Junior couldn't avoid it fast enough.

He was sent to the ground "Captain!" The Akuma Pirates cried in union "That's it boys! Work together!" Garp laughed.

Junior got up and grabbed his sword "Nice hit." Junior said fixing his hat.

He felt as if someone else was inside his head with him, trying to see what he'd do next. He had been learning about Haki from Luffy since he was rescued, training himself to utilize every kind he could, making himself invincible.

"A Haki user? I underestimated you, Coby." Junior growled blocking off his mind from the prying opponent.

"Let's see how you measure up with my Soru!" Coby laughed. He was gone instantly, Junior was also familiar with this technique. He hadn't mastered it but had every intention to.

Junior scanned the area closely, sending shots of flame from his fingers.

THERE!

His shot passed something that he couldn't see "Found you!" he said sending a jet of fire alone the ground, Coby yelped and appeared as he jumped back from the flames "S-shit." He wailed as his pants caught fire.

Coby was too focused on putting the fire out that he didn't see Junior coming straight for him, Helmeppo couldn't stop him in time "Let's test out my new technique." Junior muttered to himself.

"Fire Kick!" He said covering his leg in flame as he gave Coby a harsh kick to the mid-section.

Coby clutched his stomach and fell to the ground, crying out in pain, Helmeppo was charging towards him at full speed, Junior wanted to test his swordsman abilities since Helmeppo was using such powerful knives.

Junior dodged Helmeppo's strike and knocked him to the ground. Helmeppo jumped to his feet and swung wildly at Junior, actually landing a hit, the blade went right through Junior's chest with a ripple of flame.

Garp's jaw hung open at what he saw, Helmeppo dropped the knife as flames ran alone it, Junior tossed it aside and smiled "H-how did you?" Helmeppo gasped as he looked up at Junior.

Coby was still lying on the ground, out cold and out of the fight. Marco had already begun counting down as Junior gave Helmeppo a swift kick to the side of the head.

Rendering him too, unconscious.

Junior smiled as Marco reached ten. Garp jumped off the ship and picked Junior up "That was very impressive. No ones ever beaten my boys so fast." he laughed as Coby began to come around.

"I've been training even harder lately. I'm getting better at letting things pass through me." Junior said trying to get out of Garp's arms. The Akuma pirates jumped off the ship and walked to their captain.

Arlong stayed leaning against the rails, quite impressed with Junior's speed and power against the two marines.

"Agh. Sorry Garp-san. I couldn't tell what he was going to do." Coby groaned sitting up. Helmeppo rubbed his head and sighed "Damn the kid's strong."

"What do you expect? He was raised by the Whitebeard Pirates! No way he'd be a weakling-yoi." Marco laughed taking Junior.

"He's almost as strong as Mugiwara Luffy." Daz said. Junior got his jacket and put it on "Yea. I have been trained by the best, remember."

Coby and Helmeppo got up and stumbled over to Garp "You two fought well. But not well enough to defeat my great grandson!" He laughed.

Junior zipped up his jacket and leaned against Christine "Can we train now, Crocy?" Junior asked looking up at his second mate.

"Why don't you come with me? You could be a great marine!" Garp said grabbing Junior. The idea of becoming a marine turned his stomach.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" He yelled ignited flames on his hands and growled loudly "I will never forgive the marines for what they done to me!" he hissed.

Coby and Helmeppo moved away from him quickly "It's ok. We won't let them take you again." Marco said stepping between Junior and Garp.

He knew aggression and a short temper was something that ran freely through this insane family.

"I'll do what I can to keep them away from you. Coby and Helmeppo will help when they can." Garp smiled.

"Now can you please leave before you attract more marines. We've had enough casualties for today." Crocodile sighed. Garp frowned and reached for Junior, he knew Garp meant no real harm to him, but he certainly had an issue with family becoming pirates.

He picked Junior up and smiled "I'll do what I can to keep the marines from finding you. Just don't provoke Sakazuki. He's not a man you want to fight." Garp muttered hugging Junior.

He wanted to fight Sakazuki, he wanted to get his revenge. He could handle the marines now that he had become stronger. He'd just beaten the crap out of a marine captain and lieutenant that trained under Monkey D. Garp!

He was far beyond the level of skill for someone of his age.

"I'll visit you again soon, squirt. I've missed out on so much of your life already. Don't wanna miss much more." Garp laughed as he put Junior down.

"Sure.. See ya soon. Junior smiled pleasantly. He was feeling tired after all his fighting and wanted to relax, between recruiting Arlong and having to fight a load of marines, Junior wanted nothing more than to relax.

Adding in the fact that Garp showed up unannounced with two others which he then fought, he was worn out. "Right! Let's go boys! You pair need more training." Garp said turning to Helmeppo and Coby.

They both looked displeased and fearful, probably because Garp's training wasn't only insane but dangerous.

"I'm glad I got to meet you." Junior smiled, hoping they'd leave before he collapsed from exhaustion.

"You keep safe, kiddo." Garp said turning away from the Akuma pirates.

"Nice meeting you." Junior smirked crossing his arms. He watched as the three marines walked off. As soon as they were out of sight Junior sat down "No wonder dad and Luffy were thick.. A few fists of love and I literally feel stupider." he groaned.

"Don't worry, kiddo. Now how 'bout we get to training?" Crocodile chuckled.

Junior lay down on the ground and shook his head "Gimme five minutes." He gasped.

* * *

This has been chapter 16!  
Thank you so much for reading, especially if you've gotten this far!  
Review and let me know what you think!  
I do not own One Piece P.S small** timeskip **in next chapter.  
BYEBYE


	17. Chapter 17: Half a year later

Here is chapter 17.  
THANK YOU FOR READING! I appreciate your support!  
PLEASE review and let me know what you think.  
I do not own One Piece ENJOYY

* * *

It'd been just over six months since Arlong first boarded Destroyer and even now after a few months, he couldn't bear to leave it for very long, he'd grown attached to the strange, large ship and the crew of lunatics that sailed on it.

He reloaded the small gun and lined up his aim, his target was set on the rails "Oi!" He called, Junior looked up from his book as he fired the shot.

The bullet passed through Junior's forehead with a small burst of flame "Nice shot, fishsticks." Crocodile said looking up from his own book. Everyone was relaxing in the hot sun and doing a bit of training.

Crocodile was relaxing on a deck chair with a book and drinking wine, Marco was in his phoenix form, perched on the mast and half asleep.

Daz was sitting on the deck lifting weights without any effort and Christine was in her bikini trying to get a tan. Junior really didn't care that Arlong used him as target practice anymore.

Everyone had gotten stronger over the months and bonded together as a crew.

"You almost hit my book, careful." Junior whined looking over at the grinning Fishman. Junior had changed most of all.

He'd built up quite a bit of muscle, his powers were beyond strong and he could take a hit from anything and let it pass through if he allowed it. No more needing to constantly concentrate on the fight.

"Play nice, boys." Christine nagged "Yes, Christine." they said in union. They were all a little sad that she was leaving very soon. Her boyfriend would be arriving and taking her with him and his crew, but Junior knew it was the best thing for her.

"What are you pair arguing about now?" Marco yelled down, Arlong was tempted to start shooting at him "Just a bit of training, feathers." Arlong sighed.

Marco and Arlong would fight constantly, insults and brawls, they both considered themselves the strongest on the ship but wasn't willing to give the other a chance to prove it.

"We're approaching the island." Daz said putting his weights down, Junior leaned over the rails and whooped "Sweeeet!"

Not only was Christine leaving later that day but they were going to meet up with the Mugiwara crew, Junior had failed to inform Luffy that Arlong had joined his crew. Though Junior was unaware of his uncles past with his trusted nakama.

Junior had told Arlong that his past is his own business and if he doesn't want to tell he won't ask questions.

"I'm gonna miss you fools." Christine said sitting up and removing her sunglasses "We'll miss you too, Christine. But we'll see you again." Junior said going and hugging her.

Arlong rolled his eyes, he hated this sentimental bullshit but even he'd miss the ex-marine when she left.

"Course you will. I'm sure he'll will have no problems with me visiting you guys." She laughed "So we've got more allies?" Daz asked standing up. If possible he'd gotten even more muscular over the few months. He'd helped Junior with the weights as best he could, though he didn't like being told what to do.

He was still covered in scars but he'd grown comfortable with them and would have no problems with people asking about them.

"Just don't get yourself killed." Arlong sighed as Junior ran to the ships wheel "Likewise, fishsticks." She smiled laying back down. Junior had learned to steer the ship properly as opposed to getting everyone else to do it.

Daz chucked the anchor overboard as they came into the docks, the town was quite large and busy, Junior wanted to go find a candy store or a caf with cakes and a weapons store.

Marco dropped down as they all gathered on the deck "No one goes anywhere alone, no starting fights and if we run into marines we signal for help immediately." Junior said fixing his hat. They'd had quite a few incidents with the marines and had learned from their past mistakes in battle.

"Well I'm goin shopping. You boys can do what you like." Christine said putting a shirt on over her bikini top "I wanna find somewhere that sells weapons." Junior said grabbing his backpack "I'll join ya. I need more ammo." Arlong said picking up his kiribachi.

"I need some new weights. These ones are too light." Daz muttered "I'll go with Christine. Someone has to stop her from going nuts." Marco snickered.

"Watch it, birdy." She warned putting a pair of shorts on.

"So Crocy you're going with Dazzy." Junior said running to the rails "Sure thing, Captain." He called as Junior jumped onto the docks.

Arlong wasn't far behind him "Got everything?" Arlong asked, Junior checked to make sure he did have everything "Sword, knife, hat, jacket, gun, backpack and Arlong...Yup got everything." He nodded walking towards the busy town.

"Don't get lost now. I don't feel like savin your ass today." Arlong sighed following his pint-sized captain.

They wandered through the town, mostly sticking to the back streets to avoid the crowds "So do you have some kinda plan or are you just winging it?" Arlong asked, Junior looked up at him and tilted his head "We could ask for directions."

Arlong sighed "Not that!"

Junior shrugged "Then whaddya mean?" Arlong stopped and looked at the small boy, still a picture of childlike innocence but with the heart of a fighter and skills to rival only the best "Us.. The crew. Everything. You gotta have some sort of plan." He stuttered leaning on his kiribachi.

"We get stronger, stronger than the ones we want revenge on. Then we work together and help each other. As long as we stay together and don't give up, we'll get our revenge and then go for our dreams." Junior smiled as Arlong frowned at him "Dreams? Isn't your dream for revenge or somethin like that?"

"Right now it is... But.. I've always wanted to be a Yonko like Uncle Shanks and Grandpa.. So I can keep the people I love safe. Or try for the Pirate King...But that's a bit too out there.. What's your dream." He chirped skipping ahead.

Arlong had never really thought about his own dreams, sure he had ambitions in life but he was realistic about everything. He followed Junior along trying to think of what dreams he had.

They came across a small restaurant and decided to get some lunch "You never answered my question." Junior complained as they waited for their food, Arlong had tried to avoid it however he could "What question? I didn't hear ya." He muttered crossing his arms.

Neither said a word as their food was placed on the table and the waitress left "What's your dream?" Junior asked as they began to eat, Arlong blatantly ignored the question and shook his head. Junior was getting irritated.

People were staring at them and whispering, the Akuma pirates had made quite a name for themselves all across the world, they fought the marines openly and sunk their ships without hesitation.

They'd even saved a few islands from other pirates, gaining the favour of Yonko Kaido as they had sorted out a slight pirate problem on one of the islands under his protection. Junior had no idea that Luffy sought to take down Kaido.

Little did they know the Strawhat Pirates were already aware of the Akuma pirates arrival in the town and were currently looking for them.

"Promise not to laugh." Junior said stuffing the food into his mouth, Arlong was reluctant to answer "I..uh...It's not important." He sighed shaking his head, Junior stopped eating and looked across the table at him.

"Yes it is. Now tell me." Junior smiled, giving him his puppy dog eyes. Arlong was the only member of the crew who could resist that look, the others had fallen victim to it's cute charm and adorability. While Arlong would firmly say no and most likely send Junior overboard for trying it on him.

"You know that look doesn't work on me at all so quit it." He scoffed, that wasn't entirely true, it was beginning to get to him by now, months of having it in his face followed by the flicker of flames and chipmunk smile, it was slowly melting his heart.

"Stop it." He said flatly

"Stop whaaaat?" Junior said leaning over the table, it was getting to him more and more each time. He wouldn't let himself fall for that look "I'll tell ya later if you're so hellbent on it." He sighed, he had no intention of telling Junior anything, it was just to shut up up.

"Yes." Junior muttered sitting back down "I swear sometimes I wonder why I joined your crew." He mumbled "Coz we're nakama." Junior said happily. He realised someone had been watching them from the corner of the restaurant, Junior glared over at the man as he opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Found him yet?" Luffy asked Robin happily "Yes! He's in a restaurant not far from here.. I assume that man is his new nakama he told us about." Robin said opening her eyes and smiling at Luffy.

"I can't wait to meet his new friend! C'mon Robin!" Luffy said running off.

The Strawhats had split up and started looking for Junior and his crew, as usual Sanji practically jumped on Nami and Chopper went with Zoro.

Robin had spend quite some time trying to locate Junior with her powers, but she was happy to see he was having fun with his friend. She had no clue who the man was but had suspicions.

Luffy reached back and grabbed her, pulling her quickly along "Calm down, Luffy. I doubt they'll go anywhere in the space of a few minutes." She laughed moving quickly.

They rounded the corner to the restaurant and Luffy almost burst with excitement "Has he changed, Robin?" He asked excitedly, Robin waved her finger in his face "You'll have to see for yourself" She giggled.

A sudden boom shocked them both followed by people running frantically from the restaurant, they both ran to the door "Call my daddy names will ya! Why I oughta knock you inta next week ya lousy ass marine! Lemme at em Arlong! Lemme at him" Junior screamed as they stepped inside.

Luffy froze with terror..Arlong had his arms around Junior restraining him, Luffy immediately thought Arlong was trying to harm Junior, but all he was really doing was stopping his captain from attacking a high ranking marine officer who'd insulted his father.

"That is his nakama, Luffy." Robin smiled pointing at Arlong "OI! Arlong!" Luffy yelled. Arlong looked over and dropped Junior "Shit." He muttered.

He knew Luffy would kick his ass for any good reason, seeing as how he hurt Nami so bad.

Junior took his chance and lunged at the marine, only to find Arlong had him again "Let me go! I'll kick this weaklings ass without a problem!" Junior growled.

"Gomu-gomu-no Pistol!"

Arlong was sent flying across the restaurant and into a wall, Junior along with him, he was caught by Robin's many arms and set gently on the ground.

Junior was quite annoyed with the fact that Luffy had hurt his nakama, beyond pissed off that he hadn't even gotten a 'hello' yet.

He jumped up and ignited his hands in flame "Little children shouldn't mess in the affairs of the big bad world." The marine said standing up from his table.

He was none other than the now Rear Admiral Fullbody.

Luffy still harboured hatred for what he'd done to the Baratie "Take it back before I charcoal you, asshole!" Junior said firing a warning shot past his head.

Arlong stood up and rubbed his head, ignoring Luffy completely. He knew Fullbody was strong and his captain needed his full attention "Do not underestimate the power of my captain. He has no time for worthless scum like you." Arlong said slinging his kiribachi over his shoulder.

"Did I upset you when I called your father a scumbag pirate who deserved to die a slower more painful death? Or was it when I refered to you as what you really are, the marine ships bitch boy" Fullbody said mockingly.

"Take. It. Back." Junior said as he took his jacket off. revealing the hidden muscles and scars "My, he certainly got buff." Robin smiled

"A few small fry marines done all that to you? Well I should have no trouble tuning you into my little bitch then." He laughed. Junior was past angry. Insulting his father but one thing but bringing up what had happened to him was another.

"How dare you insult my captain like that! He may be less than half your age but he is far beyond twice the man you could ever hope to be." Arlong snarled, he knew Junior hated being reminded of what happened.

What was worse was every marine knew what'd happened on that ship and how he'd been tortured and abused.

Arlong placed a hand on Juniors shoulder "Allow me to take care of this little bug, Captain. He has not only insulted you and the memory of your father, but he's insulted us as a crew."

Junior looked up and smiled, the pair always acted courteous and pleasant in situations like this, it terrified the marines how such a small boy commanded so much respect from someone like Arlong.

"Very well, Arlong. But don't kill him. He's going to go back and tell his fleet admiral that when you try mess with us you get 'marked'" Junior smirked.

Fulbody had drawn his sword and stood firm, he was still an asshole but he'd gotten much more skilled over the years "Of course, Captain. I wouldn't dream of sending a marine back to base with his tail between his legs without leaving the mark on him." Arlong said stepping forward.

Luffy was still in a state of shock. Arlong..The same Arlong that had hurt Nami was now taking orders from his little nephew without hesitation "It's so nice to see fishmen and humans getting along, huh, Luffy?" Robin said leaning against the wall.

Luffy clenched his fists and prepared to attack if Arlong showed any signs of violence towards Junior "I'll make you beg for forgiveness when I'm done with you." Arlong sighed grabbing a chair.

"Take a seat, captain. I want to enjoy this while you prepare." He grinned as Junior sat down "Of course, Arlong." Junior said as he rummaged in his bag and taking out an iron stamper

Luffy was trembling as Arlong squared up to Fullbody, Robin was eager to see Arlong's fighting skills.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Mellorine! CHRISTINE-CHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Mellorine" Sanji screamed noodle dancing through the crowd towards her, he'd spotted her outside a ship talking to some guy, he was ecstatic to see her wearing a small t-shirt and shorts.

"Oh dear lord." She sighed shaking her head and pointing to the noodle dancing freak that approached them "Who on earth is that?" The man with her asked "A womanizing pervert who is friends with my captain." She groaned as he bounced over to her.

He opened his arms to embrace her in a tight hug (and possible grope) when he was met with a swift punch to the gut "Touch my woman and I will eat you alive, punk." The man growled putting his arm around Christine.

"Sanji-kun." Nami sighed walking over to him, he was kneeling on the ground holding his sore stomach "Christine!" She squealed grabbing her into a tight hug.

"Hi, Nami. Gosh it's good to see you again!" She laughed jumping up and down "You look great! Nice tan." Nami said pulling at her shirt gently.

Sanji stood up and glared at the man, Nami let go and looked at him "Ah! This is Drake, my boyfriend." She said kissing him on the cheek. Nami gasped in shock and grinned "Ex-rear Admiral X Drake? Holy crap, Christine! You've been holdin out on me." she laughed.

"Cat Burglar Nami..I've hear about you, but don't think you ca-" Drake began.. He realised his warning was already to late. Nami had his hat on her head and was smiling sweetly.

His jaw hung open as he tried to understand how she'd gotten his hat off his head without him noticing "How did you?" He asked shaking his head.

"Can't tell you." She said with a playful wink "Nami got my bra off once without me even noticing until she showed it to me." Christine laughed. Sanji thought about how that would happen and what it would look like, he began to get a nosebleed.

Drake kicked him in the head and snarled "Stop thinking about my, Christine like that!"

Nami gave him back his hat and laughed "OH, we got a new nakama a few months back. He's awesome." Christine gasped happily.

Nami hadn't heard much about the new guy, only that he was quite strong and could stand to see Juniors puppy dog eyes and still refuse his requests "What's he like?" she asked as Drake and Sanji began to argue like children.

"Well. He's a Fishman, he's so grumpy in the morning, he's a great fighter, really strong..Not a bad cook either...All in all...Arlong's a good guy." She shrugged.

Nami was frozen when she heard that name, Sanji stood up and swore quietly "A-Arl-long?" Nami stuttered as her breathing became broken and uneasy.

"Yea, he's got a reputation as a bad guy.. But he's changed. He's done some bad things in his past but Junior want's to give him another chance. On top of that the pair get along great." Christine laughed hugging Nami.

"H-has he really...Changed? Is that true?" She whispered hugging Christine.

Christine knew all about what Arlong had done in his past, she may be an an ex-marine but she still had contacts on the inside willing to pass on certain information.

"Yes, Nami. He's a complete 180 from what he used to be. He actually doesn't insult us for being humans anymore. He's always helping Junior with training and taking him swimming." Christine sighed happily.

A loud echoing shriek was heard not too far away "I think I found my captain, Drakey." Christine sighed wearily

"Mine too." Nami sighed.

"Wanna go grab a coffee?" Nami asked pointing to a little caf "Yay!" Christine said as they walked over to it, leaving Sanji and Drake standing like morons.

"What just happened?" Drake frowned tilting his head "I have no idea.." Sanji said lighting a cigarette.

* * *

(Back to Junior!)

Arlong stood over Fullbody, he was unconscious since Arlong had given him the mark. Luffy and Robin stood holding their breath and in utter shock at what had just taken place.

"I think we're done here, Captain." Arlong said handing the iron stamper back to Junior, he quickly put it into a nearby glass, the drink bubbled and hissed as the hot metal came into contact with it.

"Thank you, Arlong. But our lunch is ruined now." Junior frowned, he looked over and smiled at his uncle "Hi, uncle Luffy! Did ya see what my awesome nakama done? He's the greatest huh?!" Junior said running over to Luffy.

Luffy hugged him tight and trembled "He's evil Junior. You can't be near him! He's an evil man!" Luffy growled as Arlong took the now cool iron stamper from the glass "If I was truly evil would I have just branded a Rear Admiral for insulting my captain?" Arlong said grabbing their things.

"Stay away from my nephew!" Luffy yelled wrapping his arms around Junior many times "Agh! Uncle Luffy he isn't bad! He's my nakama. He's good now." Junior said struggling against Luffy.

"I do see that he cares for Junior. Well enough to fight for his honour." Robin said using her powers to detach Luffy's arms from Junior and placed him down.

"Mugiwara Luffy, I understand you don't like me and we've had altercations in the past. But I'm not the same insane brute I was back then." Arlong said walking slowly over to them.

"Junior does have a way of making even the worst people into good. Look at Crocodile and Daz Bones." Robin said as Arlong gave Junior his backpack "This is different, Robin. He's done bad things in the past" Luffy growled.

"So have I but you accepted me into your crew, you knew what I'd done. You cannot accept me and refuse him, Luffy. The world does not work that way." She said in a firm voice.

Luffy knew she was right, he accepted Robin knowing she'd done bad.. Was it really the same for Arlong? Had he really changed or was he just using Junior as a cover for some other motive?

"We better get outta here before more marines arrive." Arlong said pushing past Luffy, he could already hear the distant calls of marines.

"Back to Destroyer." Junior said following him, he grabbed Luffy's hand and dragged him outside "Let's go guys." Junior said taking the lead.

{A little later on}

"You got into a fight with a rear admiral? What the heck is wrong with you idiots? Can't you pair of nitwits go ONE day without a fight?" Crocodile yelled slamming his hook onto the table. Junior and Arlong sat at the table with their heads bowed, trying not to laugh at Crocodile as he reprimanded them.

"This is no laughing matter! Not only did you blow up a restaurant but you provoked and then marked a rear admiral! What is the matter with you two?" Crocodile yelled.

Luffy and Robin stood outside waiting for Sunny to come into sight. The town was crawling with marines within an hour of the fight, everyone had agreed to meet on the less populated side of the island where it was covered in thick jungle and cliffs.

"Oi, Marco. When did Arlong join the crew? Luffy asked as Marco tossed the anchor over the rails "Bout...Six months ago. He was a nightmare at first, but like everyone else. Junior got through to him. He's a great guy once ya get to really know him." Marco smiled.

"AND ANOTHER THING! You were the very one who said NO FIGHTS!" Crocodile screamed, Daz was leaning on the rails trying not to laugh at what was going on inside the kitchen.

The captain of the Akuma pirates and Arlong the Saw being screamed at by the ex-Shichibukai Sir Crocodile..Porcessing that in ones brain was a test of sanity all its own.

"Those pair get into trouble often?" Robin asked using her powers to spy on what was going on inside "Yea. Old croc worried bout Junior worse than I do. Not much worrying to be done when Arlongs with him though." Marco snickered.

"So Arlong's nice to you guys?" Luffy asked tilting his head "Yea, he's great. At first he would only talk to Junior though. He's a great guy, gotta give him a chance to prove it." Marco shrugged.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR TO BOTH YOU IDIOTS?" Crocodile screamed, there was silence for a few minutes before Luffy spotted his ship coming round the cove.

"I just hope Nami is ok with this." Luffy said as he began to stretch his arms over to the ship. Marco was amazed at how far he could stretch them "If she isn't I'm sure Captain will set her straight." Daz sighed.

The door opened and Junior walked out, Arlong wasn't far behind him, both were trying to contain their laughter "This is not funny!" Crocodile growled, he whacked them both in the back of the head with his hook before storming off below deck.

They both sat on the rails and laughed hysterically as Luffy catapulted over to Sunny "We need to go out for lunch more often." Junior laughed shaking his head.

"Sometimes I wonder about you pair. I really do." Christine sighed rolling her eyes.

* * *

This has been chapter 17

Thank you for reading!  
I do not own One Piece

PLEASE REVIEW

BYEBYE


	18. Chapter 18: Juniors Power

Here is chapter 18!  
I do not own One Piece THANK YOU FOR READING!  
Please review!

I've had a few people ask me about Junior's age, height, weight, eye colour and hair colour and how he looks like Ace. So just for all you people who have been wondering Age: 9

Height: 4"8

Weight: 78.9lbs

Eye colour: Chocolate brown

Hair Colour: Black

He has the same attitude, freckles, capacity for food, the same short temper and love for his nakama as Ace did.  
ENJOYYY

* * *

"Will you-" ***SMACK*** "Can y-" ***SMACK*** "Please ju-" ***SMACK*** "Nami wi-" ***SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*** "Sto-" ***SMACK*** "Gah will y-" ***SMACK***  
"Seriousl-" ***SMACK*** "Sto-" ***SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK***

"Should we stop this?" Junior muttered to Zoro "Best she gets it all out now." He replied shaking his head.

Arlong was kneeling on the ground trying to shield himself from an enraged Nami, she'd been smacking him over the head with her Clima-tact for some time now.

She was in what Usopp and Luffy refered to as 'She-devil mode'

Junior was told it was wise to leave her for a while when she was like this, but Junior didn't like to see his nakama hurt, he knew it wasn't physically hurting Arlong but it still annoyed him.

"I'll take my chances." Junior sighed running over and grabbing the clima-tact from her "That's enough, Nami." He said firmly.

"I get that you're angry. I understand you don't like him but you are on MY ship and while you are on MY ship you will obey MY rules! And you will NOT harm my nakama!" Junior said as Arlong stood up.

"So either be civil or you will not be allowed on my ship. Is that understood, Nami."

Nami glared down at the boy and hissed "Fine! I'll be on Sunny if anyone needs me."

She snatched her clima-tact back and stomped off to Sunny, muttering and swearing as she went.

"I'll go talk to her." Robin sighed following her. Arlong rubbed his head and looked down at Junior, he could see faint embers and flickers of flame coming off him as he watched the girls leave his ship.

"You didn't need to do that, captain. She was right to do that to me." Arlong muttered. Sanji had been glaring daggers at Arlong since they met up, he still hated Arlong for what he'd done to Nami.

Usopp was still hiding behind Franky and Luffy was still unsure of what to do "I protect my crew. Disregarding whoever it is hurting them. Nakama is family to me." Junior shrugged.

Luffy sighed loudly and leaned over the rails, looking up at the stars "Man Junior..I feel like you're recruiting these guys just to drive us nuts."

Junior shot a small flicker of flame past Luffy and frowned "I can't help who I like as nakama, uncle Luffy. They're family to me." he muttered.

"And I'm proud to be yer nakama, kiddo." Arlong said picking Junior up and putting him on his shoulder "Glad to have you on board Arlong." Junior smiled.

Christine unwrapped herself from Drake and leaned over to Destroyer "Just don't blow up any more restaurants. I won't be round to save your dumb asses anymore." She smirked "Excuse me? Who was saving who's ass back on Hitika? You got yourself stuck in a ditch, lady!" Arlong snapped.

Christine jumped the rails and looked up at Arlong "Well SOMEONE pushed me and I lost my balance." she retorted. "You fell because you have screw all balance! Not my fault you're clumsy." Arlong scoffed crossing his arms.

"Shit! We have trouble! Usopp cried as he began to run around hysterically on the deck. Everyone turned around and saw two marine ships headed straight for the island.

"That is your definition of trouble? Sometimes I wonder how you ever beat Chew, especially if you class this as trouble." Arlong said putting Junior down.

"We'll have these bastards sunk in ten minutes flat." Junior said taking his hat off.

"Usopp, go back to sunny and use the cannons. Blast them outta the water." Luffy ordered "Nah..We got 'em, Strawhat." Arlong said grabbing his kiribach.

"You sure you two can handle this now?" Marco asked"Of course we can." Junior scoffed getting his sword.

"No kidding around now you pair. No repeats of last time." Christine nagged glaring at them both. They looked at her smiled "No time for warnings or playing games tonight." Arlong said walking to the rails.

"Can you take them on your own or do you need some help?" Zoro asked raising an eyebrow.

Everyone underestimated Junior's power, but only Arlong had seen him in a full rage.

"We can take 'em." Junior said walking along the rails to Sanji "Mind this for me." He said putting his hat on Sanji's head "I will. Now go kick some marine ass, little man!" Sanji said as they fist bumped.

"Ready?" Arlong said, Junior nodded as the both jumped into the cold water.

The rest of the pirates watched as the marine ships grew closer "What if they can't handle it?" Luffy asked looking at Marco.

"Have faith, Mugiwara. They're a great team. Sit back and watch the carnage." Marco said sitting on the rails.

Meanwhile.

Arlong took hold of Junior's arm and swam towards the ships, they hadn't been spotted jumping from the ship which was a good thing. Arlong was almost there when he looked back to Junior.

He knew Junior could hold his breath underwater for a while but he wouldn't risk him passing out at such a crutial moment. He surfaced and sat Junior on his shoulder "You ok, shorty?" he asked.

"Never better, Arlong. So what's the plan this time?" Junior asked as he gasped for air, they didn't really have a plan, they just winged it pretty much all the time. "You get onto the decks and start a fire, I'll go smash the keels?" Arlong suggested as the ships grew closer.

"I like it!" Junior said diving back under the water. Another of his tricks was heating the water around him and shooting himself into the air. He was positive he could make the leap up to the ship.

Arlong went under and swam away as Junior dove deeper into the murky water. He watched as the water around Junior began to rise in temperature and bubble.

He gave Arlong the nod as he shot himself through the water "Be careful, kid." Arlong said to himself as he swam under the first ship.

Junior blasted out of the water and onto the rails of the ship.

Marines were waiting on the deck ready to fight "Quick! Shoot him!" One marine yelled a Junior got onto the deck.  
"would not advise that." Junior mused taking his sword out.

A blast of gunfire rang through the ship, the bullets passed through Junior effortlessly, the only damage the marines were doing was to the rails behind him.

"If you assholes are quite done using me as target practice. I have to sink your ship." He said igniting his hands in flame. He was desperate to try out some of his new moves, this was the ideal opportunity.

"Fire Bomb!" Junior said sending a ball of fire up at the sails, it exploded on contact, burning the sails and part of the mast to pieces.

The marines charged at Junior swinging wildly. He stayed still as the weapons passed through him with a flicker of flame "Let's see how you like this." Junior smirked.

"Fire Bugs!" He said. The weapons that passed through him were soon crawling with small insect shaped flames "T-they're everywhere!" One marine screamed as they began to crawl on him.

"Bugs'll do that to ya." Junior said as the marines backed away from him in terror "Enough games. I have better things to do that play with marines." He sighed preparing for a big attack.

One he'd been perfecting for months now, it was powerful and dangerous, it took alot of energy from him but he was confident he could do it this time. It would be enough to take down both ships.

He became shrouded in flames as he began to mutter to himself. The fire began to spread through the deck, enclosing the marines in a large circle, he heard far off calls from Destroyer.

"You can do it, kiddo!"  
"Show em what you got!"  
"Remember your training!"  
"Kick their asses!"  
They called, encouraging him to intensify his flames "Fire...DRAGON!" Junior yelled.

Flames shot into the air, forming into a large vicious looking dragon, the marines cowered in fear as the little boy moved to kill. The dragon was half size as the ship, burning brightly in the darkness of night.  
The pirates watched in amazement and awe at Juniors new skill.

"Fire Dragon Strike!" He yelled raising his hands, more flames shot out and into the large dragon, it roared and smashed down onto the deck with a horrifying explosion, the dying screams of the marines and the burning of the ship echoed through the area.

Junior turned to the other ship, he was beginning to feel the strain of keeping such a powerful attack going, he set out more flames and Re-gathered the dragon into it's hellish form.

The strain was getting to him, he couldn't keep it up much longer, he had to take his chance now "Fire Dragon Strike!" He yelled.

Setting the fiery beast upon the last marine ship, it came down on the ship with a crash, sending flaming pieces of the ship flying into the ocean.

Junior forced the flames into the ship as well as spreading it on the quickly sinking one he was already on.

He stopped the flames pouring from his body and fell over the rails. The cold water was a relief against his hot body, he let himself fall deeper into the ocean until he felt strong arms around him.

Arlong had broken the keels on both ships and smashed holes in the hulls to speed along the sinking. Junior exhaled into the water as Arlong swam back towards the safety of the pirate ships.

He knew such a powerful attack had weakened Junior quite a bit. He surfaced as soon as they were a safe distance from the burning ships "You ok, kiddo?" Arlong asked jostling him quickly.

Junior whined in protest and nodded "I'm fine. Stop worrying."

Arlong swam over to Destroyer and climbed the rope ladder that had been dropped for them. Luffy stretched over and took Junior, pulling him quickly into a loving embrace.

"Easy, Mugiwara. He's worn out after that attack." Arlong said climbing over the rails "That was AMAZING, Junior! So big and awesome!" Luffy laughed squeezing Junior who was too tired to even answer.

"Is he ok after it?" Chopper asked as Luffy wrapped a blanket around Junior "He just needs to rest a while, large scale attacks take alot outta him." Marco smirked, Junior yawned and nodded "Arlong you're hurt." Chopper wailed.

Arlong hadn't noticed a few stray bullets from the marines had grazed him, it wasn't much of a bother to him anyway "Take care of my captain first. Few bullets ain't gonna finish me off." Arlong sighed as Junior began to mutter and swear.

Chopper nodded and went over to Junior, he went into his Heavy Point form and went to take Junior "I just need to rest for a while. Take care of Arlong first." Junior sighed as Luffy sat him on the deck.

Junior laid down and exhaled loudly.

Chopper turned his attention back to Arlong who was looking less than pleased "You heard your captain. Back to Sunny and I'll fix you up." Chopper said beginning to push Arlong towards Sunny.

He protested as he was pushed along "Quit complaining." Junior groaned rolling onto his stomach.

Arlong stopped complaining and allowed Chopper to lead him to Sunny.

Junior felt himself being picked back up "You done amazing out there, captain." Crocodile said setting him on the rails, Junior leaned against the large man and groaned loudly.

The pirates watched as the burning ships sank below the dark surface of the water "For nine years old you show amazing power and skill. Christine chose wisely when she joined you." Drake said jumping onto Destroyer.

Junior had heard so much about the ex-rear admiral and was excited to meet him, but he was too worn out to take this chance to ask all the questions he had.

"Darn right I did. Kid managed to piss Smoker off in less than one sentence." Christine said hugging Junior, he was sad she was leaving but knew she'd be happy with Drake.

"Crocy, how 'bout some coffee?" Junior sighed leaning over the rails "How 'bout no? Because no seems like a fine answer for that question." Crocodile smirked. Junior leaned back ever further and slipped off the rails "Shit!" He yelled as he hit his head off Drakes ship and hit the water.

"Junior!" Luffy yelled trying to jump over the rails, Crocodile caught him by his pants with his hook "Really, Mugiwara? How on earth is you jumping in going to help him?" Crocodile growled as Zoro jumped into the water.

Junior was slowly sinking lower into the water as Zoro swam to get him, Junior opened his eyes and looked as Zoro swam quickly to his aid.

Zoro wrapped his arm around Junior and pulled him close as he swam to the surface, he held Junior up and shook him "Oi, kid? You still with us?" He said in a frightened voice "Yes, Zoro. Stop shaking me!" He whined rolling his head.

"Seriously are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Marco yelled as Luffy got Zoro and Junior out of the water. Zoro laid Junior on the deck and shook him again "Dammit you're bleeding! Stay awake." Zoro growled.

Junior groaned and rolled over "Zoro I'm fine. Lemme rest."

"I'll fix him up. Then he'll be going straight to bed, if he doesn't rest proper he won't even be able to light a match tomorrow." Marco said picking him up.

"I'm fine, Marco!" He whined "You just used one of your most unstable attacks TWICE take down TWO marine ships and you fell off the ship and now you're bleeding. So quit complaining." Marco said carrying him below deck.

Marco took him to the little medical bay and set him on the small bed "You done amazing out there tonight, kiddo. I'm so proud of the young man you've become." Marco said getting some bandages and wipe.

"Thanks Marco. I'm getting stronger every day. I gotta keep training and I'll get even stronger!" Junior said as Marco began cleaning the cut on his head. Junior winced away from Marco.

He didn't like having Marco worry over him for such small injuries, he'd had far worse than a scratch on his head from falling over the rails "Marco, stop. I'm fine!" He whined backing away.

Marco put his arm around his waist and pulled him back "You may be my captain but I am still your guardian. Guardian status trumps captain status, so tough." Marco said sticking his tongue out.

Junior pouted and allowed Marco to clean the small cut and put a bandage on it "You fuss over nothing." Junior sighed.

"It's my job. You're stuck with me...You're all patched up. You need to rest after that." Marco said carrying him out of the medical bay and through the corridors.

"I'm glad I have you in my crew, Marco. I'm glad I've had you with me for so long." Junior yawned as they entered the room "I'm glad to be with you. You get more like your dad every day." Marco muttered setting him down.

After Junior had changed into dry pyjamas and curled up in bed, Marco sat stroking his hair gently "Marco...Tell me a story about daddy." Junior mumbled.

"Sure thing, kiddo! Ya comfortable?" He said getting under the covers and cuddling him "Yup Marco." He yawned.

"Have I ever told you about the time we were all in the town called Water 7? Even you were there, but you were still small" Marco smiled "Nope." Junior smiled. Marco laughed and kissed his forehead "Lemme tell you all about it!"

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

"For christ sake don't cause any more trouble!" Marco growled grabbing Ace by his jacket, Ace looked back with a cheesy grin and pointed to a shop window "You really are going nuts, Ace." Marco sighed letting him go.

"Awh c'mon! Wouldn't Junior look adorable in it?" Ace said pointing to the shop window. Marco rolled his eyes and shook his head "He has enough clothes, Ace. And he isn't a doll you can dress up." Marco said grabbing him again before he could enter the shop.

He struggled and swore under his breath "It's my job to spoil him! Lemme go, feathers!" He said taking his jacket off and dashing into the store.

Marco growled and followed him inside "Ace, think logically for a second. I know it's a big ask for you to even think, but just try it for a few seconds, will ya." Marco hissed grabbing him by the belt.

Ace grunted and turned around swiftly "Marcoooooo. Stop being a buzz kill!" He said in an exhausted voice, Marco was at his wits end with the younger pirate.

First he got into a fight with a bunch of local weirdos and now he was on a shopping bender for toddler clothes, it was enough to turn even his hair gray.

Marco dragged him back out of the store and into an ally "You are a wanted pirate you dumbshit! You can't go shopping for baby clothes! What if the marines see and figure it out that you got a kid?" Marco hissed as Ace rudely imitated him.

"I swear to fucking god I will end up murdering you before we're done here." Marco growled shoving Ace playfully "Now you listen to my reason." Ace smirked shoving him.

Marco raised and eyebrow and leaned against the wall, he knew Ace was going to spin him the story of how he grew up in the forest with Luffy and the bandits and how they basically took care of themselves.

"Growing up in the forest with Luffy and the Bandits, I learned I didn't need much, I didn't have much either. I'd rarely see my grandpa and Makino was the closest thing to a proper mom me and Luffy had... So I want to give my boy everything I didn't have back then. If that's spoiling him well then sue me, birdbrain."

Marco had never heard him say it that way and he knew Ace loved to spoil Junior whenever he could, heck everyone spoiled Junior whenever they could! Even he'd been guilty of it in the past.

"We'll go back just before closing and get it. But we can't go showing it to everyone. I know you love showing off the little clothes but think of the kiddo's safety." Marco said handing him his jacket. Ace hugged him and laughed "Thanks."

He ran out of the ally and into the store before Marco could even attempt to grab him "Stupid fucking brat! Gonna get us fuckin killed. Dumbass." He muttered following Ace.

After Ace had bought the cute little Galley-La shipwright outfit in Juniors size Ace ran from the store before Marco could grab him again.

Marco was at the point of throwing Ace into one of the rivers and leaving him to drown "I am so telling Pops about this." Marco muttered as they walked along.

"Pops will love this on Junior! Where's brad? I wanna put it on him now!" Ace gasped getting like an excited child, Marco rolled his eyes as they walked towards the Galley-La Dock 1 area "What do I look like? A tracker! Calm the fuck down, Ace." Marco growled.

Ace ran off down the street, he'd spotted Brad with Junior standing by the entrance to Dock 1 "Ace!" Marco hissed running after him.

He stopped a few paces from them "Hay Brad! Check out what I just picked up!" Ace said shoving the bag to him, Brad took it and looked inside "Ah, he'll look adorable in this!" Brad smiled.

"You pair are unfit to mind children..Never mind HAVE children." Marco sighed taking Junior, he was barely 2 years old.

"Hopefully our ship'll be fixed soon. Because SOMEONE crashed his personal mode of transport into it!" Marco growled glaring at Ace, he shrugged and smiled "Can I help you, gentleman?" A man asked.

It was none other than the Galley-La foreman Paulie "We need a ship fixed ASAP. Dumbass here broke a hole in the side of it and damaged the mast." Marco scoffed elbowing Ace.

"Marco, how wonderful to see you again so soon." Someone said. Marco smiled and set Junior down before he hugged the man.

"Iceberg-san it's good to see you again." Marco laughed. Ace knew who this guy was. He was the mayor and a Galley-La worker most of the time, Whitebeard said he was a trustworthy man they could to go if they were in trouble.

"Paulie, I'd like you to meet, Marco, Ace, Brad and...erm..who's the kid?" Iceberg smiled. Junior began to pull at Icebergs pants and giggled "That's Junior." Brad smirked.

"Paulie, send one of the new guys to check the damage to the ship. I've been told about this little guy." Iceberg said as Junior went to the small fence.

"OI! LUCCI! CALLOUT FOR YA!" Paulie yelled, Junior looked up at the tall carpenter and giggled, at that age he had no sense of danger or common sense.

A tall man walked over and stepped over the fence "Where is it?" The bird on his shoulder said, he was none other than Rob Lucci of CP9 "By the rocks. It has another small boat smashed into it and the mast is practically torn off.. Ya can't miss it, dude." Marco sighed.

"Sure. I'll be back soon" The pigeon on his shoulder said as he ran off at amazing speed "Did...That bird just talk. Hay Marco is he a bird friend of yours." Ace snickered, Marco slapped him upside the head and growled, knocking his hat off.

"Just a joke! No need to get your feathers ruffled." Ace scoffed, Marco was getting quite angry and sick of the bird jokes by now "Shut up before I toss some water on ya, fire fist." He growled.

"Easy, Marco! You might lay an egg." Ace laughed, Marco grabbed him by his jacket and they began to brawl on the ground, yelling insults and profanity.

"Iceberg-san. Aren't they Whitebeard Pirates?" The blond woman next to him asked "Yes, Kalifa. Best to just let them fight it out. Wait...Where'd the kid go?" Iceberg said noticing his pants weren't being pulled anymore and he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Uh...He was here a second ago.. Lil guy like him can't wander far." Paulie said scratching his head. Ace and Marco stopped fightin and looked around.

"Shit..Shit! Where the fuck is he!" Ace hissed looking around frantically "Calm down, he can't have gone has little stumpy legs remember." Brad said in a soothing voice.

Ace was going into a full panic mode "Paulie, see if he wandered into the shipyard, if he's not there then he must have just went down the street." Iceberg said.

Ace and Marco ran down the street looking in every alleyway or lane they could find "Can he swim?" Kalifa asked pointing to the river. Brad immediately dove in to make sure Junior hadn't fallen in by accident "It's ok! We found him." Paulie yelled.

Ace zoomed down the street back to the fence, leaving Marco well behind him, Brad climbed out of the water, glaring daggers at Kalifa for her frightening suggestion.

Paulie soon returned with another young man holding Junior "Lil guy tried to steal my tools." The young man said, it was Kaku, happy as ever holding the little boy.

"Baka man!" Junior whined reaching for Kaku's tool belt "Meh, I've been called worse." Kaku said passing him to Iceberg.

"I'd like to speak to you boys about something serious. Come back to my office. Kalifa, cancel all other appointments for today." Iceberg said setting Junior down.

"Sure, lets go guys." Marco said picking Junior up.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

* * *

"Uh, Junior. Halfway through a story here..Wake up." Marco whined looking at Junior, he was fast asleep cuddling Flamebear tightly "Eh.. Night kiddo. Love ya." Marco smiled kissing Juniors forehead and leaving him to rest.

* * *

This has been chapter 18!

Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate all the support I've gotten from you all.

Please review and let me know what you think!

I do not own One Piece

BYEBYE


	19. Chapter 19: The Call

Here is chapter 19.

We are reaching a critical point in the story VERY soon, so stay tuned!

Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate all the support I've gotten and thank you for sticking with this story. There's still a lot to happen so KEEP READING.

Please review and let me know what you think.

I do not own One Piece

This chapter is shorter than usual because I'm lazy :P

ENJOYY

* * *

Junior and Crocodile were sitting in the crows nest discussing their next plan of attack on the marines and if they should get Christine involved.

She'd been gone for what seemed like a forever to poor Junior, but he knew Captain Drake would keep her safe.

"I dunno, Crocy. Sounds a bit risky." He sighed stretching out, Crocodile lit a cigar and looked down at his small captain "Risky? I wasn't sure that word was in your vocabulary. Risky didn't occur to you when you ran through that marine outpost station in a bathing suit blasting flames in every direction." Crocodile chuckled tussling Juniors hair.

"An outpost station and a base are two very different things, Crocy." Junior sighed.

They'd been in the crows nest since they docked at the island, they'd stayed behind to watch the ship while the others went to see if there was any food on the island.

Marco had been driving Junior insane to do something commemorative, it was almost one year to the day since Junior set out on his adventure. A whole year at sea, making new friends, fighting marines and causing nothing but trouble for those who he disliked.

A whole year of troublemaking and training with his nakama. He was lost in thought thinking about it

"Did you hear a word I just said?" Crocodile said knocking his hat off "Sorry, just thinking about what Marco said." He sighed leaning against Crocodile.

He'd grown used to Junior being this way, cuddly and sweet towards him, not afraid like everyone else.

"You really have proven that anything is possible, kid." Crocodile sighed.

Junior nodded and smiled, thinking of all the adventures the Akuma pirates have had since the day they set out "Most adults would have given up and gone home long before now. You've kept going after everything that happened." Crocodile said putting his arm around Junior.

Junior smiled and looked up to the cloudless sky "I was raised to be strong. Never give up. Always stay strong." He muttered

"WE'RE BACK!" Arlong yelled dropping the large basket onto the deck. Junior leaned over the side of the crows nest as Marco landed on the mast "Daz is on his way. Caught a load of tasty lookin animals."

Junior jumped down and landed next to one of the baskets "What'd ya find, Arlong?" Junior asked as Crocodile and Marco landed behind him.

"Thought I found a pineapple. Turned out it was actually Marco. Easy mistake to make." Arlong shrugged "How do I look like a fucking pineapple?" Marco growled

"It's the hair, Marco." Junior laughed, Marco gritted his teeth and growled, he hated jokes about his hair, more than he hated the bird jokes.

"You're all just jealous. My hair is fabulous." Marco sighed walking off to the kitchen "He is one advanced pineapple if he can believe a lie like that.." Arlong snickered.

"I HEARD THAT, FISHSTICKS!" Marco yelled from the kitchen "Watch it, Arlong.. He'll peck your eyes out." Crocodile warned lighting another cigar. Marco stomped out onto the deck.

"Don't get your feathers all ruffled, only joking." Crocodile sighed. Marco came back out to the deck, he looked quite angry.

"Calm down Marco.. We're only kidding." Junior said hugging him.

One of the ships main den-den muchi began to ring (or whatever sound it makes) Junior ran to the kitchen and sat on the counter "Everyone shut up till I say so. And if you start again Marco I'll get Crocy to sit on you." Junior warned playfully.

"Gladly, Captain." Crocodile smiled standing next to Marco.

Everyone went quiet as Junior picked up the receiver "Hello. You've reached Destroyer, please state your name and message."Junior smiled..

There was no answer on the other end "Hello? Anyone there?" Junior asked. His crew stayed quiet, thinking it was a little joke of Luffy's

"Marco is this thing broken or summit? Piece a crap." Junior sighed tapping the receiver on the counter "So I have reached you. Portgas D. Ace Jr." A voice on the other end sighed.

Crocodile and Marco knew exactly who it was, Marco went to take the receiver, Junior snapped his fingers quickly and Marco was tackled to the ground, his mouth covered by Crocodiles hand.

"Depends who's askin. Who the fuck are you?" Junior scoffed. Marco struggled as Crocodile and Arlong pinned him to the floor "Shut up, birdbrain." Arlong growled.

"Fleet Admiral Sakazuki." The voice said.

Junior's heart stopped for a few seconds. The man who ruined his family and took his father, was now talkin to him! It was like a dream come true "Fleet Admiral Fucktard eh? What the fuck do you want?" Junior hissed.

Sakazuki growled on the other end "Watch your mouth brat."

"Or what? You'll put me in time out?" Junior sais mockingly.

"You've been a thorn in my side for a year now. And I am sick to death of you!" Sakazuki growled.

"Sick to death of me? Great well go die quietly and don't bother me." Junior said in a sweet voice. He wanted to make him angry, to send him into a rage. Rattle him up good and proper.

"Listen pipsqueak. I have a proposition for you, if you're interested."

Junior was eager to hear what bullshit the Fleet Admiral had come up with, he couldn't be easily tricked, he'd learned not to fall for stupid shit like that.

"I'm listening." He sighed.

Marco was struggling wildly as the two large men held him down "Shut up pineapple before I make you into a fruit cocktail." Crocodile said in a low and menacing voice. Marco stopped struggling and lay still.

"I want rid of you and you want rid of me. It's no secret. I've raised the bounties of you and your crew, hopefully it'll be enough to persuade you in the direction of my proposal." Sakazuki said in a sly voice.

Raising their bounties wouldn't do anything but raise their egos a bit "I'm listening, Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. What proposal do you put to me?" Junior said in a strong voice.

He was ready to hear it and make a decision accordingly.

"A fight between you and I. To determined who's stronger. A forty-eight hour battle on the abandoned island of Punk Hazard. Winner leaves with his life."

Marco began struggling again, at this point even Daz was helping keep him down.

He knew Punk Hazard was a Winter Island now and it had been abandoned after a scientist left it "You've got my attention. Continue." Junior smirked to himself. He was confident he could take him, with his new strength and power he was confident as hell he could get his revenge.

"We have twenty of our best on standby, when the forty-eight hours pass they will come search for us. The victor leaves with the satisfaction of winning. If neither of us have claimed victory by then, it's an all out fight of strength between all forty-two of us."

Sakazuki had thought this through many times, Junior didn't have twenty people in his crew to fight for him. "I have a few adjustments to your proposal that I hope you won't mind." Junior sighed.

He tried to keep a cool head. He had to stay calm and play safe, he could kill him soon. "Name them." Sakazuki replied.

Junior knew his adjustments to the deal and would imply them or walk away completely.

"The losers body is to be given back for proof of death and for closure. We start on separate sides of the island. interference by any others besides the twenty fighters is to be considered a forfit of life. I want a binding contract of this as proof.. I have more but agree to these first." Junior growled.

Marco was back to struggling wildly against his three crewmates. They were worried about this deal but were following their captains orders.

"Very well. Your terms are wise, continue." Sakazuki said.

Junior took a deep breath "Only four ships can be in the vicinity of the island, two for each of us. You cannot change the terrain drastically. Our fighters are anyone of our choice within our command. Do I still have your agreement so far? I just have two more things before I can agree to this." Junior smirked.

He was sending off little embers of flame as he waited for an answer "You are wise beyond your years, punk. Keep going." Sakazuki hissed.

Junior was glad he was annoying the Fleet Admiral. He took great pride in it.

"This battle is an all out END to the fighting between all those under my command and yours. No more fights are to be held between the marines and my guys after this. It is the end of fighting on behalf of myself and you."

Junior didn't want the marines chasing after them when he took Sakazuki down, nor did he want his friends in danger "So I won't have to worry about your rag-tag crew coming after me when I finish you? What a smart move. Name your last one." Sakazuki chuckled.

Junior couldn't help but laugh to himself, he knew he was overconfident and it wouldn't be an easy battle, but he was smart and he could do it. He knew he wouldn't escape unhurt from a fight with a Fleet Admiral.

"My final term is that the contract is readable, no small print. I'm not going to fight you unless I can properly read what I'm signing. Those are my terms. Take 'em all or I ain't fighting." Junior smiled.

Marco had given up struggling and began weeping and shaking his head.

There was silence on the other end._ 'Take the deal. Take the fucking deal so I can kill you.'_ Junior thought to himself

"You have put some very good terms to me. I am impressed by your intelligence and negotiation skills... I agree to your terms. Do you agree to fight me?"

Junior couldn't speak. He was shaking, tears were in his eyes. This was what he'd dreamed of for so long. What he'd been fighting for, what he'd sworn to do.

"Well, brat?" Sakazuki snarled.

"Contact me again in two hours with further details. Don't call until then. I agree to fight you and I will get revenge for my father." Junior hissed before ending the call.

Marco jumped "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH? WHAT THE FUCK!" He screamed hysterically.

"Are you sure that was wise, Captain? We don't have ten crew members, let alone twenty. Besides you're still small." Crocodile sighed.

Junior wagged his finger and smirked widely "I didn't say crewmates, did I?"

"You actually said people under your command." Arlong chuckled catching on to what Junior actually said "All we need is people to say they are under command of the Akuma pirates, they can leave my command when this is done." Junior smiled.

Marco was hyperventilating and swearing to himself "Smart move, Captain. I trust you will be contacting your uncle and a few others." Arlong smirked.

He had everything planned from the minute Sakazuki mentioned twenty fighters "All he has to do is avoid Sakazuki for two days and then we go help him. Kids a genius." Crocodile chuckled.

Marco spend the next half an hour screaming about how flawed and dangerous the deal was, he ended up flying off in a rage. Junior knew he'd be back soon and in a better mood..Or drunk.

"He really does look like a pineapple when angry." Daz mused as Junior began to snicker.

"Crocodile, go contact Christine. She's one of my best. I have you four so far. She makes five. I need fifteen more." Junior said picking up the receiver.

Crocodile left quickly "Daz, go prepare those yummy animals ya caught. I'm starving." He ordered "Sure, kiddo." Daz said before leaving.

Arlong sat down at the table and watched as his captain called his loved uncle. It rang a few times before being picked up.

"Hey, this is the Shitty Restaurant... Would you like to make a reservation?"

"SANJI!" Junior squealed happily "Hay, Junior! What's up?" Sanji replied.

"Assemble the crew. We need to discuss something major. It's deadly important." Junior said in a serious voice "Sure, kid. Just a minute." Sanji said.

Junior heard him yelling that they were all needed immediately.

After everyone as assembled Junior began to tell them what had happened and the deal he'd made. Nami was among the first to criticise him on what could go wrong and lecturing him on how bad this could go.

He sat and listened to her shrill screams and Usopp's frantic worrying "Let the kid talk." Zoro yelled, they all piped down "Thanks, Zoro." Junior sighed.

"So...You need us to go under your command until the fight is over?" Luffy muttered, Junior couldn't see but he had that 'Asses will be kicked' look on his face "Yea, when I win I'll release you and you can go on as normal." Junior chirped.

"How many more fighters do you need? Including us." Luffy asked. "I still need six fighters. I want to keep the Whitebeard family out of this as much as possible. They've protected me long enough." Junior sighed.

Arlong wasn't happy about that, some of the strongest pirates on the seas were looking out for him and he was recruiting the Strawhats to help...

"Leave it to me to bring three more! I won't let ya down, Junior. I promise you can count on me." Luffy said "Really, uncle Luffy? You'll bring three more fighters! Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me!" Junior sobbed.

The facts were sinking in. He was really going to fight Sakazuki. He'd have twenty of the best pirates on the sea ready to fight for him.

"Where are you guys? We'll come find you." Robin said, Junior looked over at Arlong, he had no clue where they were "We're on Ruxia island." Arlong said loudly.

"Hmm..Ruxia Island.. We're roughly fifteen hours from there. We're on a winter island at the moment." Nami muttered.

"Junior, we'll be there soon, I promise. We'll stand by you, you won't do this alone." Luffy said happily. Junior tried to control his emotions until he was done talking to the Mugiwara crew.

"Thank you everyone. Thank you so much." He sniffled "Keep safe 'till we get there. We promise to be there really soon." Luffy whispered.

"See ya then, love you all." Junior said before Luffy ended the call.

Junior broke down and began sobbing quietly, Arlong walked over and hugged him "C'mon, shorty. Pull yourself together. Gotta keep it together." Arlong muttered as Junior began to shake.

"S-Sorry. C-Can't be-le-leave. Fighting him." Junior gasped trying to control himself "If it's any help I can call an old friend of mine. See if he wants in on this. No guarantee's but he's a good guy." Arlong said putting him on the table.

Junior dried his eyes and nodded "Y-yes please, Arlong.. I just need a minute." He sighed doing as Arlong said and pulling himself together.

"Take a deep breath. Try relax." Arlong said sitting next to Junior "Captain, you ok?" Crocodile said walking in "Just..Yea.. I'm ok.. Arlong you can go make the call." Junior sighed "Sure, kiddo." Arlong said before leaving.

"Wanna go talk about it?" Crocodile asked.

The usual answer to that question was usually 'no' or 'I'm fine'

"Actually..I do." Junior muttered fixing his hat, Crocodile took him up to the crows next. It was their little place where they'd nap, plan and generally bitch about everything.

Junior relaxed against the sturdy wood and sighed loudly, letting himself cry for the first time in so long "You were very good in there. Most kids would have been screaming and shouting. You negotiated and were quite civil to him." Crocodile said taking his coat off.

Junior nodded and smiled "Thanks, Crocy. I know beating him wont be easy and I could possibly die..But I have to do this."

Crocodile knew Sakazuki was strong and believed in Absolute Justice, he knew Sakazuki would kill Junior without a second thought even though he was just a child.

"As your captain and your friend I strongly suggest you put it to him that you each go in there with one of the fighters by your side." Crocodile said pulling Junior onto his lap.

Junior understood why Crocodile was saying this, but he had to do this on his own for now, he'd trained everyday since his father died, fighting towards this opportunity.

"Crocy, I know you worry. Even though you don't like to show it much, but I have to try do this on my own.. I promised." Junior muttered nuzzling into his second mate "Then keep away from him for the forty-eight hours. Find a safe place and stay there until we come for you. We'll be able to take down a few of his men... He won't endanger Admirals and Vice-Admirals in such a fight." Crocodile suggested.

Junior knew it sounded like a good idea, but he wanted to have a few small fights with him first, see his power and find his weakness, apart from seastone. Junior wanted seastone everything going into this fight.

"I'll try my best, Crocy. You know what I'm like once I'm pissed off." Junior groaned shaking his head "I do, so try keep your temper under control." Crocodile chuckled knocking Junior's hat off "HAY!" He whined pulling it back on.

"OI! CAPTAIN?" Arlong yelled from the deck, Junior got up and leaned over the side "Yea?" He yelled down.

Arlong looked up at him and grinned "He's in! He's on his way now! We just need two more fighters!"

Junior whooped and cheered happily, he was going to have the strongest of the strong ready to help him in this fight "THANKS ARLONG!" Junior yelled Arlong nodded and went off into the kitchen.

It was his turn to make lunch, he'd been getting better at cooking, he'd mastered cooking pasta recently which was a major issue for them all.

Junior loved his crew more than anything in the world, he didn't want them to be in danger because of him, he wanted to protect them no matter what, even if it meant him having to die.

"Don't worry about it, Crocy. I have a fair idea of what I'm doing." Junior smirked drying his tears "How about we do some training now? I need to get tougher." Junior said jumping over the side.

"Yes, Captain." Crocodile sighed following him.

* * *

This has been chapter 19

Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate all the support I've gotten.  
Stay tuned for more!  
Please Review

I do not own One Piece

BYEBYE


	20. Chapter 20: Fighters Arrive

Here is chapter 20.  
Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate the constant support!  
Please review and let me know what you think.  
I do not own One Piece

ENJOYY

* * *

He'd been training non-stop since he had been given the details of the fight by Sakazuki two weeks ago. Marco had been trying to persuade Junior to break the deal for his own safety, Junior ignored him and pretended he wasn't there.

"Can't get distracted. He'll take any chance to get a hit in." Daz said launching quick attacks at a blindfolded Junior, he'd been training his Haki every day he could since Luffy explained it to him, he'd been pushing himself harder every day wanting to become as strong as his uncle.

He was predicting what Daz would do by using his Kenbunshoku Haki "I won't." He sighed dodging the impending hits with time to spare. He was moving faster than Daz could plan to strike.

"I think your skill of using Kenbunshoku has grown too much for me to train you like this." Daz said as he stepped back, Junior lifted the blindfold and smiled "How about testing my other powers? See if your blades can pass through me?" Junior smiled sitting down in the sand.

"Take a break first. We've been training for hours non stop." Daz sighed tossing a lunchbox to Junior.

"Sakazuki won't take a break, I can't be off guard for a second when it comes to facing him." Junior said eating his sandwich.

"I'm sure your uncle will help you train. But rest a little while." Daz muttered tussling Juniors hair "According to Luffy the last of your fighters should arrive within an hour. They've all been briefed on the risks and what will happen." Daz said sitting next to him.

Junior hadn't met the other six fighters yet, Luffy wanted to keep it secret, much to Juniors protesting he refused to tell anything.

"I want to see them, Bonesy. I wanna see who's agreed to be under my command." Junior said putting his sandwich away "Yes, Captain." He sighed as they stood up.

Junior grabbed his bag as they began to walk towards Destroyer, Thousand Sunny was right next to it. All of their allies had been told about this and informed to keep on their guard incase the marines tried to break the deal in any way.

Junior smiled as Luffy bounced down the beach to them, yanking him into a tight hug "Back outta the deal." He whined wrapping his arms around Junior tightly "For the last time no." Junior muttered.

Luffy whined and carried him down the beach.

Junior made sure he enjoyed every moment with his uncle, he knew this fight could possibly kill him but he was ready to die, he had no regrets in his life.

"Everyone's waiting for us back on Sunny. Not sure who the last guy is but Grampa says we can trust him." Luffy laughed.

"We're gonna stick by you through this whole things. Promise, kiddo." Luffy said as they boarded Sunny. "Where is everyone?" Daz asked "Down in the lounge! I hope you like the guys I brought. They'll be a big help I just know it. You'll meet them one by one and get to talk with them" Luffy said letting go of Junior.

Junior took a deep breath as he fixed his hat "Let's go see who my fighters are." He exhaled loudly "Yosh!" Luffy yelled grabbing him and pulling him along.

Junior didn't protest to being dragged along, he'd grown used to Luffy doing it, despite his protests. Junior was glad he'd meet them one by one and get a chance to speak to them alone, it was a weight off his shoulders to know he had help from those around him.

Luffy took him to the library and sat him on the desk "Wait here, I'll go get the first guy!" Luffy said bouncing out of the room.

"Bonesy..Go make sure the others are ok." Junior sighed moving to the chair "Yes, Captain." Daz smiled before leaving. Junior relaxed in the chair for a few minutes.

He could hear voices below, he didn't want to bug in on the conversations of others so he ignored them. He felt so comfortable and safe on Sunny. He relaxed his body and negated his own powers.

He felt that he would have no need to fight or let anything pass through him while meeting his fighters "I can finally let my guard down for a little while." He sighed heavily with a smile.

The door opened with a creak and one of his six fighters stepped inside "It's amazing how someone so small can cause so much trouble." He said closing the door.

Junior smirked at him and shook his head "I'll be causin a lot more trouble, I can promise you that... So you're one of my fighters?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. As of now the Drake Pirates are at your command. I am happy to be one of your fighters in the battle against Fleet Admiral Sakazuki." Drake said bowing his head.

"You are aware of how dangerous this will be? You'll be up against 20 of the best marines." Junior sighed as Drake sat on the opposite side of the desk and folded his arms.

"I am aware, as are my crew. I was once in the top 20 of the best marines, fighting my old comrades should be enjoyable. As long as you do your part and kill that bastard, we're good." Drake said.

Junior was happy to have him as a fighter, he was strong, powerful, well known and he was an ex- Rear Admiral so he'd know a few of the marines secrets "I am proud to have you as one of my fighters, Drake. I know you'll kick a lot of ass." Junior said extending his hand over the desk.

Drake met it with a firm handshake "I assure you I won't let you down!"

Drake stood up and left quickly. Leaving Junior alone with his thoughts.

"If Christine got Drake to fight for me..Who else has come?" He whispered spinning around in the chair, he loved spinning around in chairs.

He stopped when he heard the door open, he looked to see who else was fighting for him, his eyes widened and his jaw hung wide open "I suppose you don't even remember me. You were just a tiny baby when I last saw you." The man chuckled.

Junior couldn't speak, he could barely remember how to breathe at that moment "You're quite strong to be getting a battle request from a Fleet Admiral.. Though I suppose causing trouble for the government runs in the family, huh?" The man laughed sitting down.

"Yea...I guess it does." Junior said nodding stiffly "Silvers Rayleigh, at your service, Captain Portgas D. Ace Junior!"

Junior would have fallen out of his chair if Rayleigh didn't catch him "Easy, smallfry. Luffy contacted me and told me what had happened. I couldn't refuse his offer. The last time I saw you, you were a few months old..You have grown so much." Rayleigh laughed patting Junior on the back.

"You're the Dark King..You were first mate to Gol D. Roger." Junior muttered as he sat up in the chair.

Rayleigh nodded and smiled "Your grandfather was my best friend. I'll gladly assist you." Rayleigh smiled. The fact was slowly sinking in to Junior that he had Rayleigh, the Dark King on his side, ready to fight.

"I..I really appreciate you coming.. I've heard so much about you." Junior smiled, he'd always heard stories about the Dark King but he never thought he'd meet him.

He was overwhelmed that he had THE Silvers Rayleigh on his side!

"I've heard much about you too. I'll leave you to meet with the other fighters." He smiled.

Junior wanted to ask him a favour "Wait...You trained uncle Luffy didn't you?" He said as Rayleigh was about to leave "Yes.. Yes I did." He smiled.

"Can you train me? I'm getting better at Haki but my crew can't help me much with it anymore and I need to be stronger for this fight." Junior asked, Rayleigh nodded "Of course I will. We'll begin later when it's dark. You'll need to be able to fight in the dark too."

Junior smiled and nodded quickly as he left.

When he was gone Junior began to play with his flames and spin in the chair, blissfully happy.

The door opened once again "You're still the same troublemaker you were all those years ago, only difference is your taller." A voice chuckled.

Junior knew that voice. He jumped out of the chair and across the desk "Jinbei!" He squealed leaping up to Jinbei, Jinbei met him with a tight hug.

"Little Ace-kun. You've grown a lot. Not only physically but mentally. You are wise beyond your years and as pigheaded as your father." Jinbei laughed squeezing him. Jinbei had met Junior a few times in the past, but hadn't seen him since they were both at Aces grave a few years back.

"As soon as Arlong mentioned you needed fighters I agreed right away. I believe that you can last forty-eight hours with him. I believe you can win this." Jinbei smiled, Junior nodded and fixed his hat "I'm confident I can last the time. I have advantages he doesn't. I can swim, I can stand seastone, I'm smaller and more agile." He smirked.

Jinbei rolled his eyes and set him down "Don't be so overconfident. Those things can only aid you if you use them properly. We'll help you train until the fight."

Junior nodded "I'm gonna train EVERY day! Morning and night!"

Jinbei laughed and patted him on the head "I look forward to seeing your skill, little Ace-kun. I'll let you meet the other fighters. It's good to see you've turned Arlong from a human hating idiot into a somewhat kind guy." Jinbei smiled.

Junior laughed and nodded as Jinbei left.

Junior went back to the chair and waited for the next person to come "Drake, Mr Rayleigh, Jinbei..Still three more. Who else did uncle Luffy bring?" He whispered happily.

A knock came on the door "Come in!" Junior said resting his elbows on the table. The door opened and a strange man walked in "Good evening." The man said.

The man was fairly tall, wearing a long white robe with brown star motifs. Junior was certain he'd never met this man before.

He'd defiantly remember someone like him.

"Hello... Umh..Sit down." Junior smiled motioning the man to sit "Thank you, Mr Ace." He nodded as he walked over to the desk.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly, if I may." He smiled "Of course, please do." Junior said happily.

"My name is Pell. I am one of the head guards of Alabasta. I am known as Pell the Falcon for my devil fruit ability. Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Falcon." The man said bowing slightly.

Junior realised who he was "Oh...Fuck..." He said swallowing hard.

Alabasta was the country Crocodile tried to take over "In my opinion you are too young to be saying such words." Pell said sitting down.

"Please don't kill my second mate and third mate.. They're good now, I swear!" Junior frowned worrying for their safety, Pell had a puzzled look on his face.

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting your second mate or your third mate. Your first mate said you would explain about them as you are the captain." Pell chuckled.

"That lousy excuse for a first mate! Dammit I'll be makin roast phoenix tonight!" Junior hissed sending off small embers of flame.

"I also think it is wise to mention Princess Vivi also came with me, she wanted to see her friends again.. It was a shock to see Nico Robin still in this crew but they have talked about the past and sorted things out" Pell smiled.

Junior nodded and sighed loudly, he had a feeling there'd be a big fight and he'd end up in the middle of it all "Sir Crocodile and Daz Bones." Junior sighed shaking his head.

Anger flashed in Pells eyes as soon as Junior mentioned them "How on earth do you know those...Those... Foul, hate filled, cruel, murderous, scumbags?" Pell hissed gritting his teeth.

"My second and third mate. I understand if you refuse to fight." Junior muttered getting out of the chair and walking quickly to the door.

Pell looked at Junior, his eyes filled with anger and hate for the small captain "I cannot fight alongside those men. I am thankful that you understand. I must leave with Vivi immediately." He growled flinging the door open.

It hit Junior in the face, sending him into one of the book cases with a crash, Pell stormed out as some books toppled down onto Junior, he wouldn't let Robins books get destroyed by his power.

He allowed the books to hit him, large heavy books too.

He growled as he slumped against the bookshelf.

He felt a slight trickling in a few places "Even books don't like me!"

Luffy and Marco came running in "Junior! What happened?" Marco said crouching down in front of him and hugging him.

"Pell won't fight." He sighed leaning against Marco, Luffy clenched his fists and growled "Why?"

"Because I have Crocy and Bonesy in my crew. He's taking Vivi and leaving...It's ok, Luffy. I'll find another fighter." He sighed as Marco let go of him.

"Straw-ya. Can I meet the famed demon brat now?" Someone called.

A tall man walked into the room.

Junior ran to the middle of the room and ignited his hands in flame "Shichibukai Trafalgar Law!" He growled preparing to send the Warlord out of the room in a blast of flame.

"Oi, Junior! He's here to fight for you. We're old allies with him, I swear you can trust him." Luffy said calmly walking to Junior.

"Excellent control over flame, yet you didn't eat the devil fruit yourself. I'd love to study you further, Ace-ya." Law smiled evilly.

Junior raised an eyebrow and let his flames die out "Shichibukai, you know I'm facing a Fleet Admiral, right? This could pretty much fuck up your warlord status." Junior said crossing his arms.

Law shrugged and smiled "Like I really care anyway. Besides I wouldn't pass up the chance to meet a child as rare as you-ya."

Luffy picked him up and frowned "You're bleeding, Junior."

"Some books fell on me, I didn't want to burn them so I let them hit me. I'm fine though." Junior smiled hugging Luffy.

Law watched as Luffy wiped the blood from Junior and cuddled him "I'll go talk to Pell and Vivi. Law can you take care of Junior. He is hurt and you are a doctor." Luffy said putting Junior down.

Marco picked the books back up and placed them back on their shelves "Of course. I'd like to study him." Law said taking Junior by the arm and leading him from the room.

"S-study me? I'm not a science project, buddy!" Junior whined as he was dragged up onto the deck of Sunny "First we need to stop that bleeding. Then we'll discuss the matter of studying you further-ya." Law sighed pulling Junior along.

He gritted his teeth as the warlord put him over his shoulder "Dammit let me go! I'm not a pet project, surgeon!"

Law jumped down onto his ship and walked inside "Of course you aren't Ace-ya." He sighed putting him down.

The Heart Pirates looked at their captain then to the guest "What? Never seen a kid before?" Junior snapped crossing his arms.

Law grabbed his arm and dragged him to a small room, he was roughly tossed onto a hospital bed "Hay! Easy, buddy! Not a ragdoll either!" Junior growled flicking small embers at Law.

He avoided them and set a tray on the bed "I won't hurt you, Ace-ya." Law sighed tilting Juniors head and examining the small cut.

"But.. I would like to study you. What you are is beyond rare, kiddo-ya." Law said as he cleaned the small cut.

"Kids are rare now? You clearly don't get out much." Junior muttered folding his arms.

"Do you actually know how rare you are? Did your father ever talk to you about this? I'm serious here Ace-ya." Law snapped as he began to stitch the small wound closed.

Junior had always been told that having a devil fruit ability genetically passed on was pretty common and that his ability was normal.

"My dad said it was normal.. So I never thought any different." He shrugged flinching slightly.

"Keep still. Well a devil fruit ability being genetically passed on is extremely rare, Ace-ya." Law sighed trying to keep Junior still.

He didn't like strange doctors touching him but he was a trusted friend of Luffy which was a small comfort to Junior "I am keeping still! You're the one moving me, dummy." He hissed as Law finished stitching him up.

"I would like to study you, if you would allow me to. It could aid your training, Ace-ya." Law smirked checking him for anymore cuts.

"My name is Junior! Get it right, Tra-fal-gar!" Junior growled letting flames dance along his arm, Law stood back and watched.

"Alright, alright. Sorry for the confusion, Junior-ya." He chuckled, Junior stopped the flames and sighed loudly.

"Something the matter, Junior-ya?" Law asked sitting next to him "Long day, Law. Long fucking day." He exhaled leaning back.

Law patted him on the back "For what it's worth. I'm sure you can beat the Fleet Admiral."

Junior smiled and lay back on the small bed "Thanks." Law smirked looking at him "If you win I get to keep my Shichibukai status"

(MEANWHILE)

"Vivi, I swear to you he is NOT the same man he was back then! Just look at him." Nami whispered pointing across to Destroyer, Vivi shook her head quickly "I know how you feel. I felt the same way when I saw Arlong in his crew. Sure I still hate him and I'd love to kill him.. But we're civil for Juniors sake. Because he needs us." Nami said putting her hands on Vivi's shoulders.

Vivi looked across at Crocodile and sighed loudly.

He was sitting on the rails of Destroyer facing away from them, fishing and smoking a cigar. Arlong was next to him with his fishing rod, he wasn't fishing just talking with Crocodile.

"Crocodile has helped him SO much. He is not the same man he was back then. I'll be right there with you. I promise, Vivi." Nami sighed.

Vivi wanted nothing more than to drown the ex- Shichibukai but Nami had stopped her before she could do anything "Has he really changed? I know Robin has changed.. But..Him." She sighed.

Daz Bones walked onto the deck and over to his crewmates "HIM TOO! Nami this is...Both of..How." Vivi wailed.

Nami sighed and looked over at them "Believe me, we were shocked too. Zoro even tried to attack them and Junior went to stop them.. They really care for him. You didn't see how they were when the marines took him... They were terrified."

Vivi looked over as Arlong and Daz began to argue and shout wildly while Crocodile leaned back and laughed at them "He does seem.. Less psychopathic.. And Mr 1 would never argue so openly like that." Vivi mumbled.

Nami took her by the hand and brought her over onto Destroyer "OI! Akuma boys." Nami yelled, the three men turned to her.

As soon as Crocodile and Daz saw Vivi they got off the rails and stood still "I am going to kill Mugiwara for this." Crocodile whispered as he finished his cigar, Nami and Vivi made their way over to the three men.

"How's Junior gettin on?" Arlong asked crossing his arms "Pell's just gone down to him now." Nami said flatly.

She still had alot of hatred for Arlong, but knew Junior cared quite a lot for him so she was civil "You two have crammed up all of a sudden. Summit I'm missin here?" Arlong asked looking at his two crewmates.

"So.. This is where you two ended up? Your captain is a nine year old boy who wants to take down a Fleet Admiral." Vivi snapped "Correction. He WILL take down the Fleet Admiral, no two ways about it." Crocodile answered sharply.

"He's grown much stronger in the past few months, he has enough skill and strength to take on an entire armada by now." Daz grinned "I suppose you asshole were pushing him to take the challenge! He's going to get himself killed... Probably what you pair want. For him to die" Vivi hissed.

"**HOW DARE YOU**! You have no fucking idea what my captain has been through! You have no clue what he's done and you certainly have no fucking notion of how much power he has! I would **NEVER** wish death upon him and I would happily lay down my own life to keep him safe! So if you don't think he can do it you can high-tail it back to your kingdom, princess! And leave the fighting to those who actually love him!" Crocodile yelled

Arlong face-pamled and groaned "Yea, yea, Croc. We know ya love your captain. No need to yell. Vivi was just stating her opinion." Nami sighed putting her arm around Vivi.

"If she doesn't think Junior can win then she can go! He needs people who believe he can do it, not someone who just showed up because she heard what was going on." Crocodile growled.

"Stop pretending like you actually care about him! You bastards may have everyone else fooled but I know you're up to something. I know you don't care about him!" Vivi screamed.

"I'm outta here. Too many humans." Arlong sighed jumping over the rails.

"It's you who doesn't care about him, Vivi. You know nothing about him. You don't know why he continues to fight or what he's fighting for. So before you accuse us of not caring how about you go look in the mirror." Daz snapped before walking off below deck.

"I think my friend said all that needs to be said. Stay on our ship if you want. Just don't touch, move, break or mess around with anything." Crocodile scoffed before he went below deck.

Vivi was gobsmacked at the reaction she'd gotten from them. She was expecting them to show some remorse for what they'd done to her country, but they didn't even seem sorry! "They get very defensive and protective over Junior. They truly care for him, Vivi." Nami frowned hugging her.

"N-nami. Can you go see if Pell is doing ok?" Vivi stuttered backing away "Oh! Sure!" She smiled turning around.

There were raised voices coming from Sunny, mainly Marco shouting something at someone, it was inaudible from that distance "I'll be back in a minute." Nami said dashing off.

When Nami was out if sight Vivi went below the deck of Destroyer, she still had some amount of words for those two and wasn't afraid to say what she thought of them.

She began to explore the ship quietly, looking in every room she came across "Personally, I think it could be quite easy if done right. We can't fail" She heard Daz chuckle, she crept over to the slightly ajar door and listened.

"It's impossible with that oversized chicken watching him constantly. He was watching you pair training earlier, we'd never get the chance to actually do it." Crocodile sighed opening the tumble dryer.

"We'll find a way. Not like it's the first time we've done it." Crocodile muttered pulling Flamebear out "You take far too much pride in that stuffed bear. I'm sure a little dirt stain won't be the end of the little guy." Daz sighed shaking his head.

"It's not a crime to like things neat and clean... Huh, it's gettin late, better make a start on dinner." Crocodile muttered placing Flamebear on the tumble dryer.

"Hopefully captain has met the other fighters and everyone is ready." Daz laughed. Vivi ran into another room and waited for them to walk off.

She waited an extra few minutes just to make sure "Love your stuffed animals, eh Crocodile? Let's see how you like having something you love taken!" Vivi growled going into the laundry room and snatching up Flamebear.

She though it belonged to Crocodile and wanted him to hurt like she did, she wanted to destroy the bear and leave it where he could find it.

* * *

I'm gonna end this chapter here.  
This has been Chapter 20!  
_**Thank you for reading, especially if you've gotten this far and you're still reading.**_  
_**YOUR CONSTANT SUPPORT MEANS A LOT TO ME! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

Please review and let me know what you think

I do not own One Piece

BYEBYE


	21. Chapter 21: Last to arrive

Here is chapter 21!  
_**Thank you so much for reading, especially if you've gotten this far!**_  
_**I really do appreciate the amazing support I've gotten, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**_  
Please review and let me know what you think.  
I do not own One Piece!  
ENJOYY

* * *

"We can't leave yet, Pell.. Just wait a little longer." Vivi whispered with a smirk "But, Vivi. What abo-" " Trust me, Pell.. You do not want to miss this."

Vivi and Pell were sitting by the mast on Sunny, looking over at the empty ship Destroyer "What good can come from destroying a stuffed bear? I do not think Crocodile is the kind of man to own a stuffed animal." Pell muttered scratching his head.

"I demand you let me go! I am not a toy!" Junior screamed from the Heart Pirates ship, Bepo was hugging Junior and squeezing him while sitting on the deck "You're so cute and warm!" Bepo smiled. Junior struggled and swore as he tried to get away from the giant polar bear currently cuddling him.

"Awh, don't hog him, Bepo! Gimme a turn." Shachi whined stomping his foot.

"Dammit I'm not a toy, assholes! I'm a person! Lemme go!" Junior yelled.

"That's enough, let him go, Bepo-ya." Law chuckled, Bepo frowned and released Junior from his grip, Junior moved away from him and fixed his hat "You could have easily burned Bepo and gotten away from him. Why didn't you, Junior-ya?" Law asked slinging his nodachi over his shoulder.

"Your ship isn't flame-proof like mine is. I can't start an open fire here, I don't wanna sink your ship." Junior shrugged as he adjusted his jacket. Law had spend half an hour studying Junior and examining his scars, marvelling at how he was still alive and somewhat sane after what happened.

"Even though Bepo could have broken your ribs you still refused to make any sort of attack, why, Junior-ya?" Law asked walking over to him.

Junior sat up on the rails and shrugged "He didn't mean any harm to me. I wasn't going to attack someone who had no intention of hurting me."

Junior stood on the rails and smiled "I'm gonna go before any more of your crew decide I look like a cuddly toy. Catcha later, Law!"

Junior leapt up and grabbed onto the rails of Sunny "I'm not done with you yet." Law yelled trying to grab him "You are for now, Law. I'm gonna go get dinner, I'm starving." Junior grunted pulling himself over the rails and falling onto the grassy deck.

Vivi and Pell looked at him, this was the first time she'd seen the small captain. Her eyes widened at the sudden realisation that the bear could, in fact, belong to Junior due to the similarities between him and the bear "Oww." He sighed sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Haya, Junior!" Chopper laughed running over to him, Junior hugged him and smiled "Hi, Chopper! I'm just off to get dinner. Crocys turn to cook tonight. I'm starving."

Little did he know his beloved Flamebear was in many pieces laid out on the deck of Destroyer. Daz and Crocodile had been in the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone, Arlong was still out swimming and Marco had gone off with Rayleigh to discuss the fight.

"He's making his specialty tonight! And Flamebear should be nice and clean by now!" Junior said jumping up. Vivi shook her head and grabbed Pell "Pell, I've made a terrible mistake!" She whispered in a shaky voice.

"Pardon?" Pell said looking to her, Junior looked at them "Oh.. You're still here. Thought you pair had left. I've organised for another fighter to take Pell's place." Junior scoffed turning away from them.

"Another fighter? Who?" Chopper asked happily as the Mugiwara crew began to assemble on the deck "Jean Bart has agreed to be one of my fighters. And I'm proud to have him on my side." Junior smiled.

"Oh my god!" Nami cried clasping her hand over her mouth. "Luffy get Junior inside!" She wailed.

Luffy moved to grab Junior the instant he saw what was on the deck of Destroyer, Junior avoided him and laughed as he tumbled down on top of Law "It's not time for training guys." Junior laughed running and jumping onto Destroyer.

Zoro and Sanji went to grab him but he was too fast for them. He landed perfectly with his back to the small wreckage that was once his beloved bear "You two are slacking! Need to train more." He said wagging his finger. He was just a few feet away from the dismembered bear.

"What's all the no-... Junior.. Get back onto Sunny. Don't question me, just walk forward." Crocodile said as he came out, he dropped the plate in his hands and looked over at Brook, motioning him to get Junior.

"If this is another training exercise you all failed horribly." Junior said sticking his tongue out at them "I can anticipate moves but I can't invade thoughts yet so someone better tell me who's idea this exercise was." He smirked.

"It was my idea! I thought if we caught you off guard we'd stand a chance. Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed reaching over the rails to try take Junior. He was getting suspicious of them now, usually if it was a training exercise they'd still be coming at him.

Junior turned on his heels and laughed.

Until he saw what was behind him, he froze instantly. Tears formed in his eyes the second he saw it "F-flamebear.." He sniffled falling to his knees.

"Who the fuck would do this?" Sanji growled, Vivi looked down and bit her lip "Vivi..Did you?" Pell whispered softly "I thought it was Crocodiles.. I- I didn't know it belonged to the kid.." She mumbled shaking her head.

Junior was surrounding himself in flame, sobbing quietly as he gathered up the pieces of his beloved Flamebear "When I get my hands on whoever done this I'll tear them limb from fucking limb!" Crocodile growled.

"Whoever did this has to know how much that bear meant to him.. Who'd want to hurt him like this?" Zoro said playing with the hilts of his swords.

"It's a stuffed bear.. Surely he could get another. Couldn't he?" Pell enquired, Nami turned and walked to them, shaking her head "He loves it so much. Ace made it himself" Nami muttered as Junior began to scream and sob.

Vivi looked over as flames rose higher into the air "Oh my god.." She gasped "Whats goin on over here, Mugi-ya?" Law asked strolling across the deck.

"I swear if I find out you're behind this I will rip you to pieces!" Zoro growled glaring at Law "Mugiwara, move your ship away from Destroyer.. This is probably going to get explosive." Crocodile said trying to put out the rising flames, Daz took the sails and the flag down so they wouldn't get burned during Junior's rampage.

Franky went to the ships wheel while Usopp and Brook dropped the sails, Vivi watched as Junior's flames rose higher "Thank god that ship is fire-proof." Nami muttered shaking her head.

As the Thousand Sunny began to move away from Destroyer "Luffy he's getting out of control! You can't jump into his flames!" Zoro growled as he and Sanji held Luffy back.

"He's my nephew! He's in pain and he needs me!" Luffy wailed struggling "I'll sort him out. I've been perfecting this for a while." Law smirked jumping onto Destroyer.

He stood at the rails looking at the flames, Junior's silhouette was vaguely visible "Room: Small." Law said. Crocodile and Daz watched as the small blue room surrounded Junior and his flames.

"Oi, Traffy don't hurt him!" Luffy yelled kicking and struggling "I won't Mugi-ya." He sighed.

Vivi stood behind Pell, squeezing his hand tight "I never meant for this to happen... If I knew it was his I wouldn't have touched it." She whispered quietly.

Law watched as Junior his flames were contained by his Room.

"Knockout: Sleep." He sighed. Junior groaned and fell onto the deck, holding the pieces of Flamebear, his flames soon disappeared. The Room vanished and Luffy was released.

Crocodile was beside Junior before anyone else "What did you do to him?" He asked pulling Junior into his arms, Law jumped down and strolled over to them "Just sent him to sleep for a few hours.. Kid can sure rage." Law shrugged.

"H-hay what happened here?" Someone asked jumping onto Destroyer. Luffy recognised the person and glomped him "COBY!" Luffy screamed as they thudded onto the deck, Coby groaned and shook his head "Luffy, that hurt." Coby hissed.

"Someone destroyed Juniors bear.." Luffy said jumping up and running to Junior. Coby stood up and examined the pieces of the bear "I could try fix it.. I'd need some of the material used to originally make it though." Coby muttered scratching his head.

Marco landed on the mast and jumped down, Rayleigh wasn't far behind "What the fuck happened?" Marco asked crouching down next to Junior "Someone killed Flamebear.." Crocodile muttered shaking his head.

"Coby can fix it though. Then Junior won't be sad." Luffy said tussling Coby's hair "I need some of the original material used to stitch it though. Apart from that I can fix it." Coby shrugged "I still have some of the materials. You sure you can fix it?" Marco said fixing Juniors hat.

Coby nodded "I'm positive. Though I'd need to know what it looked like before it was.. Killed."

Luffy gathered up the pieces of Flamebear and smiled "Thanks, Coby.. But why are you here?"

"Garp sent me. I'm the last fighter." Coby laughed as Crocodile stood up, Junior stirred in his arms "You're the fighter Garp sent?.. To be honest, I was expecting something...more." Daz muttered.

Coby ignored the comment and looked at Junior "If anyone can take down Sakazuki he can. He beat me and Helmeppo without breaking a sweat."

Luffy poked at Junior and whined "Leave him, Mugiwara." Crocodile warned with a deathly glare, Luffy stopped poking and pouted "He needs to rest anyway. It'll do him good to sleep for a few hours." Daz sighed as Crocodile turned and went below deck with Junior.

"It's just one disaster after another for him.. Can't the poor kid ever catch a break." Franky sighed shaking his head, Vivi was still standing behind Pell, regretting what she'd done to the little bear.

"I pity whoever done that to Flamebear.." Nami sighed standing next to Vivi "Mmh, Crocodile won't let it go until he finds out who hurt Junior." Robin answered as Coby and Marco followed Crocodile below deck.

"I hope the bear is fixable, or else that person's gonna be suffering for the rest of their life." Sanji sighed taking a drag of his cigarette.

"So the bear means a lot to him?" Vivi muttered half hiding behind Pell. Nami turned to her and nodded "It was the last thing Ace gave him before he.. Passed away. Everyone knows he loves it.." Nami frowned.

"Eh, what the fuck happened? I was gone for two hours?" Arlong asked looking around, Brook leaned over the rails and waved at him "Arlong-san, there's been a murder!" He yelled.

Arlong jumped over onto the deck of Sunny "Mmh" Someone murdered Flamebear and left his pieces on the deck!" Chopper frowned climbing onto the rails.

"Who'd wanna kill the kids bear? Killing me or one of the guys I could understand.. But his bear. What the fuck? He loves that thing more than he loves food." Arlong growled.

He didn't love Junior like the rest of the crew did but it was understandable due to the fact he wasn't around when Junior was captured or rescued. Junior had accepted that Arlong would probably never care for him like the other did, he was just glad Arlong proudly called himself an Akuma pirate and sailed under his flag.

"Whoever done it is in for a world of hurt when Marco gets his wings on 'em.. " Arlong scoffed crossing his arms.

The lame puns and bird jokes had continued and steadily gotten worse over the passing weeks, Arlong enjoyed annoying Marco and pissing him off, Junior and Crocodile would join in after a while.

**(Meanwhile)**

Crocodile tucked Junior into his bed and placed his hat beside him "Who'd wanna hurt Flamebear?" Luffy muttered poking at Junior, Crocodile growled and glared at him "Back away, Mugiwara!"

Luffy sat on the bed and frowned "I hope Coby can fix it.. Junior loves that bear." Crocodile turned and walked to the door, he flung it open and looked back at Luffy and his sleeping captain "Stay with him, Mugiwara. I'm going to find who's done this and make them regret the day they were born." He said darkly.

Luffy nodded quickly, he'd seen that look on Crocodiles face a few times before, which was usually followed by people dying or disasters happening.

Luffy laid down on the bed and put his arm around Junior. He placed his hat on top of Juniors and got under the blankets. He pulled Junior close and cuddled him.

"Don't worry. Coby can fix Flamebear." He muttered as he kissed his nephews forehead tenderly "If Coby can't fix him I'll find someone who can, no matter what it takes, little guy." He yawned cuddling Junior tight.

(Meanwhile)

"So can you do it, kid?" Marco asked leaning against the desk as Coby scanned over the material laid out in front of him "I'm confident I can.. I never seen the bear when it was in one piece though." Coby muttered scratching his head sheepishly.

"I was with Ace when he was making him, so I'll help you. I'm not good at sewing and stitching." Marco sighed as he looked at the pile that used to be Juniors bear.

Coby picked up the bears arms and torso along with some of the stuffing "What kinda material is it made from? Doesn't look like normal cotton." Coby mumbled feeling the soft fabric of the bear.

"Fire-proof cotton actually. It's extremely rare, it took Ace almost two years to get all the material for it. Took him less than two weeks to make it though, he worked on it 24/7." Marco chuckled as Coby laid the pieces on the desk and glanced over them.

"I'm confident I can." Coby smiled as he began to piece the bear together, shoving the stuffing back inside it and muttering to himself.

"Just gotta get it right. It has to be exactly like it was before it was ruined." Coby sighed frowning.

(A few hours later)

"It's perfect. It's impossible to tell it was torn to pieces." Marco muttered examining the bear, pulling at its limbs and poking at the stitching, Coby was leaning back in the chair with his eyes closed.

"Mmmhh." Coby groaned nodding limply. His fingers still dripping blood, he'd stabbed himself with the needle quite a few times but refused to stop until the bear was complete "Go see Chopper." Marco said pulling Coby up.

Coby sighed and trudged out the door, stumbling off to find the little doctor.

Marco cleaned away all the left over material and stored it safely in his closet before putting the sewing kit away. He left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"It's fixed!" Daz exclaimed walking down the hall, Marco nodded and looked at the bear "Good as new actually. Sadly his outfit was nowhere to be found."

Das smiled and held up small pieces of clothing "Can't have a naked bear on our ship." He said giving them to Marco "Ah, thanks. Junior will love this. I hope he's ok." he sighed shaking his head.

Daz crossed his arms and nodded "He's strong. This will only give him more strength for his fight.

Marco frowned as he dressed the bear "I know he can do it.. I know he has the strength and the willpower but. Ace.. Ace left him to me. I have to protect him no matter what." He stuttered biting his lip.

A loud yell scream alerted them both that Junior was awake, they rushed to his room and burst through the door.

Junior was struggling and squirming as Luffy hugged him tight "D-dammit lemme go!" Junior yelled trying to get out of his uncles grip "No! Never letting you go!" Luffy yelled in protest.

Junior looked to Marco and Daz for help, Marco tossed Flamebear onto the bed and left the room "Get back here and save me, Marco!" Junior demanded reaching for Flamebear.

"Leave him be, Mugiwara. Your crew need you too." Daz chuckled.

Luffy immediately let go of Junior who dived on Flamebear "H-how did.. He was..P-pieces." Junior wailed hugging his beloved bear tight.

"Coby and Marco fixed him. He's good as new, Crocodile is trying to find who broke Flamebear.. Want dinner, captain?" Daz said motioning to the door.

"FOOD!" Junior yelled grabbing his hat and Flamebear before bolting out of the room and up towards the kitchen "Wait for me!" Luffy yelled following him.

Daz rolled his eyes and closed the door before following them up onto the deck.

Junior looked around to find the rest of his crew, Arlong was sitting on the rails talking to Christine while she was laying on the rails leaning against him in a bikini trying to get a tan.

"I am so sick of her! I swear if you hold me back next time fishsticks I'll fry you!" Christine nagged hitting Arlong lightly.

He crossed his arms and growled "I'll remember that next time you try to spark a war, Christine."

Junior ran over and jumped onto Arlongs back and hugged him "Good evening, Captain. Nice to see you're awake." Arlong said grabbing Junior and pulling him off.

Junior smiled and held Flamebear up "Junior, tell the giant fishy that I am free to fight with whoever I want." Christine said lifting her sunglasses and glaring at Arlong.

"If you wanna get yourself killed, be my guest! But don't drag me inta it." Arlong scoffed putting Junior down on the rails.

Junior hugged his precious bear and smiled "She's a stuck up princess who walks around like she owns the place! How dare she insult Croc like that! Next time I'll slap the taste right outta the bitches mouth." Christine hissed sitting up.

"Where's Crocy?" Junior sighed looking around to find Crocodile was nowhere to be seen "He and Chopper are trying to find out who killed the bear." Arlong shrugged.

Junior hopped over onto Sunny and went to see if he could find Chopper. It wasn't very hard to find him, Sanji had made some cake for after dinner and Chopper was sitting at the table eating some.

"Hi Chopper! Where's Crocy?" Junior asked patting Chopper on the back "Eh, I think he's down in the lounge. If not try up in Zoros training area." He smiled taking a mouthful of cake.

Junior hugged Chopper and left him to eat his cake in peace.

He went to check Zoros training area first, but found only Zoro taking a nap with a bottle of sake in his hand. Junior quickly took a marker from one of his pockets and smirked.

He done a few light doodles on Zoro's face and bare chest before quickly exiting, not wanting to wake the sleeping swordsman just yet.

He climbed down and saw Robin reading a book on a deck chair "You have nice penmanship, Junior." She said as one of her hands caught him and a row of them pulled him over onto her lap.

"Were you spying on me?" He asked crossing his arms "I was simply making sure you were alright. I see Flamebear is back with us."

Junior nodded and held him up "Good as new! Have you seen Crocy?"

Robin shook her head "I could have a look if you like." She offered "No. You enjoy your book, he's my second mate.. He can't have gone very far. Chopper told me to check the lounge so I'll start there." Junior sighed getting off her.

"Very well. I'll be here if you need anything, Junior." She smiled tussling his hair gently, he nodded and ran off towards the lounge, tripping slightly along the way.

"Crocyyyy?" Junior sang skipping into the lounge.

Crocodile was standing glaring at Vivi with an ill-favoured look on his face, Vivi was on the verge of bursting into tears, Junior instantly picked up on the tension in the room.

"Captain, I found the culprit. She's the one who killed Flamebear!" Crocodile hissed waving his hook at her.

Junior went stiff and emitted a small whimper. He was frozen on the spot, clutching Flamebear to his chest tightly.

His face darkened as small embers began to spark off him "Is this true, Vivi?" He asked walking slowly over to her, she turned to him and bit her lip.

"Crocodile, can you give us a few minutes.." He growled looking to his second mate.

Crocodile gave Vivi a quick glare before nodding "Of course captain." He said with a smirk. Junior held Flamebear out to him "Take Flamebear with you. I'll be up in a few minutes."

Crocodile took the bear and left without a word, leaving Vivi alone with his demonic captain.

"What did I do, Vivi? Tell me." Junior growled looking up at the crying princess "What did I do to make you hate me so much? What have I ever done to you or your friend to make you target the things I love most?" He hissed.

Vivi stuttered and shook her head slowly "I know you have issues with Crocy and Bonesy but they are different! They aren't the same men they were all those years ago. You need to grow the fuck up and learn to put the past behind you.." He hissed as flames flickered off him.

Vivi backed away quickly, watching as his anger grew "Now explain to me why you decided to destroy one of my most cherished treasures." He scoffed.

"I..I thought.. It belonged to Crocodile.. I heard him talking to Mister 1 about the bear so I assumed it was his. I wanted to hurt him so bad. So I took the bear and I-" She stuttered slumping to the ground.

Junior looked at her and held his deathly gaze "So you decided to try hurt the man who saved me, the man who has brought me back from the pinnacle of a breakdown, the man who has cared for me since the day he swore allegiance to me..What gives you the right!" Junior snarled taking his hat off.

Vivi shook her head and sobbed "If I'd have known it was yours I would never have touched it. I swear. I am so sorry."

Junior didn't care how sorry she was or how much she cried "Batting your eyelashes and letting out a few tears won't work with me, princess. The Akumka pirates and its members are know.. You knew they were part of my crew." Junior said crossing his arms.

Vivi nodded and sighed "I am so sorry. I truly am."

Junior was sick of her apologies by now. He was angry for what she did but he also understood her reason and logic for doing it.. But it was HIS treasure, HIS bear.

"You knew they were apart of my crew, yet you came..And you cause trouble. Why did you come, Vivi?" He growled sending a few small flames sparking out.

Vivi moved back and sniffled "I had to see you.. I had to meet you for myself."

Junior cut off his flames and looked at her.

He knew what history she had with his father, how they'd met back in her home country. He knew his father had great respect for her.. But she'd broken something he loved very much.

"You had no right to touch anything that belongs to anyone of the Akuma pirates. You had no right to touch Flamebear." He said flatly.

Vivi nodded and wiped her tears away "I'm sorry, Ace.. I really am."

Junior rolled his eyes and huffed "First of all. It's Junior, NOT Ace. If you're really sorry then this will go no further. But you have to at least TRY talking with my second and third mate."

Vivi stood up and nodded slowly "Of course.. I am sorry. If you want me to, I will."

**(A few hours later)**

"We are going in circles here." Junior groaned laying flat on the sofa, Crocodile rolled his eyes at his captains complaining "This was your idea."

Junior lifted his head and glared up at him "I didn't think after three hours you five would still be bitching about Baroque Works." Junior hissed.

"What do you suggest then, Captain?" Daz chuckled pulling Junior back up into the sitting position, Junior groaned and nodded limply "I think it's time you went to bed, little captain. You have a full day tomorrow." Robin smiled tipping his hat off.

He knew Robin was right. He was supposed to begin training before dawn and not stop until midnight, he nodded and stretched "You're right." He groaned.

Crocodile stood up and put Junior over his shoulder "W-hay! Lemme go!" Junior protested struggling.

Crocodile just rolled his eyes and carried him off without answering "This is kidnapping!" Junior wailed giving up his fight.

He was carried back to his room and sat on the bed "You need to rest, you've had a long day and an even longer one ahead of you." Crocodile said throwing pyjamas at him.

Junior changed quickly and pouted "I'm fine."

Crocodile sat next to him and smiled "Now off to sleep. Early start ahead of you."

Junior curled up under the blankets and cuddled Flamebear "Fine." He yawned as Crocodile tucked him in "I'll be just down the hall if you need me." He smiled walking out the door.

But Junior was already fast asleep, snoring happily "Goodnight, Captain." he chuckled as he closed the door softly before returning to his room for the night.

* * *

This has been chapter 21!  
**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I appreciate all the support I've gotten.**

Please review and let me know what you think.  
I do not own One Piece!  
BYE-BYE.


	22. Chapter 22: Training

Here is chapter 22!  
Thank you to everyone who has read/favourited/followed and reviewed! The support means so much to me!  
I do not own One Piece Please review and let me know how you're liking it so far.  
ENJOYY

* * *

He was exhausted, worn out, sprawled in the grass, panting and covered in sweat "Ready to take a break?"

A swift tap to the back of the head pulled him back to reality, he sprung up and scrambled to his feet "N-no." He panted shaking his head, Rayleigh laughed and rolled his eyes "You must learn your limits. You are exhausted and in need of rest. You can hardly sustain a flame."

Junior gritted his teeth and extended his hand to prove his teacher wrong, narrowing his brow and trying to ignite a flame, embers bounced from his palm but no fire lit.

"I know you are eager to get stronger but you need to learn when your body needs rest. Ten minute break then we'll examine your limits of busoshoku haki." Rayleigh said crossing his arms.

With those words Junior collapsed back into the grass and continued to pant loudly, he wiped the sweat off his chest and closed his eyes "You should be proud of your progress." Rayleigh said sitting next to him.

Junior nodded and forced himself to sit up "But I'm still not strong enough." He panted.

Rayleigh patted Junior on the back and smiled "Don't worry. We'll have you ready to battle by the time the fight arrives."

Junior smiled and jumped up, feeling full of energy once again "Honestly where do you youngens get this energy from?" Rayleigh sighed as Junior began to send off embers and sparks of flame, handstanding and cartwheeling around him.

"I just do. I don't question it though!" Junior whooped, Rayleigh stood up and grinned "Then let me see the extent of your busoshoku haki." He took out his sword and gave Junior a quick nod.

Junior stood still and readied himself "Bring it on, old man."

(A few hours later)

"Why would teaching a kid who can manipulate fire, Busoshoku Haki seem like a smart idea? Things can pass THROUGH him." Law growled as he stitched the would on Juniors arm "Even though objects can pass through him there is a limit to how long he can keep it up. Helping him to master Busoshoku Haki gives him the ability to deflect and block attacks, not just let them pass." Rayleigh scoffed crossing his arms.

Junior sighed and rolled his eyes, he was sick of the arguing over his training. Everyone had something to teach Junior, Nami had even drawn up a schedule of who would have him, when and for how long. She was taking it so seriously.

"It's alright in theory. But in reality the effects could negate each other which could cause more trouble than it's worth." Law argued doing up the final stitch "Will you pair stop. It's MY fault. I was careless and got hurt, so quit complaining." Junior sighed as Law finished the stitches.

"He's going to get you killed! If those two powers negate each other you'll be a sitting duck." Law growled putting a bandage over the stitches, Junior wasn't paying Law the slightest bit of attention to Law or what he had to say.

"Can I go now?" He frowned rubbing the bandage, Law rolled his eyes and motioned to the door, Junior got down and left the room as the two men began to argue again.

He left the sub and went back to Destroyer, it was around lunchtime and he was starving. Arlong was waiting for him "Hay, Arlong." He sighed sitting on the rails.

"You're late. Now get into the water." Arlong demanded taking Juniors hat and putting it on the deck, it was Arlongs turn to have him. He'd been teaching him the mechanics of underwater fighting and helping him become a stronger swimmer.

Junior groaned and slumped onto the deck "But I'm hungry!"

Arlong grabbed him by his pants and held him over the rails "Don't care." He shrugged leaning over the rails, Junior reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"And this time keep that breathing applicator IN your mouth!" Arlong warned.

Usopp and Nami had worked together on making a breathing applicator for Junior so he could breathe under the water. It was a marvel of both science and invention, they hadn't told anyone HOW they created it but were more than happy to make a breakthrough in modern science for Junior's sake.

Junior placed it in his mouth and nodded "Uh-huh." He said grabbing the hilt of his sword, ready for another underwater battle with Arlong.

Arlong dropped him into the water and grabbed his kiribachi before jumped into the water himself.

Junior was sinking lower and lower, his sword ready and the water around him slowly heating up "Now, let's see if you've learned from your last defeat, ey captain?" Arlong smirked as he circled Junior.

Junior adjusted his breathing applicator and watched Arlong. He was still sporting the scrapes and cuts from their last underwater encounter.

"Bring it on, fishy." Junior said around the applicator.

Arlong came at him fast, swinging his kiribachi. Junior blocked it with his sword and kicked himself back. Going deeper into the ocean, the water around him beginning to bubble with the heat.

Arlong was quick to strike again, sending his fist into his captains chest. Junior took the hit, not letting it pass through him.

He endured the pain without showing any signs of the pain it gave him. Arlong was far stronger than he was and he wanted to see how much pain he could take.

He went deeper down into the water, sunlight slowly fading away as he went.

Arlong watched and waited for the perfect moment to strike but Junior was anticipating Arlong's every move.

He dodged the next few hits, landing his own on Arlong, trying his best to get some victory over the large fishman.

Junior endured a few more hits from Arlong, not flinching or emitting any sort of pained noise. The scars left by those marines still caused discomfort to him but he refused to tell anyone.

He was lost in his thoughts when he felt the next hit, he was off his guard and unprepared for such a harsh attack.

Arlong had tried to force him deeper down into the water, expecting Junior to try dodge he was ready to swerve and grab, but Junior didn't dodge, he stayed perfectly still as Arlong made his move.

The water around them slowly turned to red, Junior let out a slight grunt as the pain coursed through his body.

He turned his head and saw blood gushing from his shoulder as Arlong moving back, shocked at what he'd done to his young captain. Junior gritted his teeth and let go of his sword, putting his hand over the new wound.

Arlong shook his head and wiped the blood off his nose before grabbing Junior's sword, he put his arm around Junior and swam towards the surface.

Junior was slowly regaining his wits and realising what happened, Arlong surfaced next to the yellow sub "Oi! Help!" He yelled up to the Heart Pirates.

"Arlong, I'm fine please don't worry." Junior gasped taking the breathing applicator out of his mouth and spitting out some sea water that had crept into his mouth.

Arlong examined the wound he has given Junior and frowned "The hell you are, kiddo. I'm so sorry." He said as Penguin leaned over the rail "What happened? Is the kid hurt?" He asked.

Arlong looked up at the young pirate with angry eyes "No, he's perfectly fine. Can't you see how OK he is you half-wit!" He snarled passing Junior up to him.

"Bepo, get the captain." Penguin yelled taking Junior and setting him on the deck. "Aye aye, Penguin!" Bepo yelled before running off.

"Stop worrying, it's just a scratch." Junior sighed watching Arlong climb aboard "It doesn't look too bad.. But you'll need stitches. What the heck happened?" Penguin asked examining the wound.

Junior straightened his arm and grunted in pain, Arlong shook his head and swore under his breath "I wasn't paying attention. That's what happened." Junior shrugged as Law came outside.

"What the hack happened Junior-ya?" Law asked moving quickly to his side, Arlong opened his mouth to speak "An accident, can you fix me, doc?" Junior asked.

Law traced his fingers over the wound and sighed "Of course I can."

Junior sighed and rolled his eyes "Great. Coz I got training to do."

Law brought Junior inside and sat him on an examining table "This could have been a lot worse. You have to be more careful, training is supposed to make you stronger, not hurt you more." He sighed heavily.

Junior rolled his eyes and groaned, he didn't want another lecture on how he should be more careful "Save the lecture pleeeese" He sighed.

"Hay kiddo. You alright?" Shachi asked as he and Bepo walked in, Junior shrugged as Law began to sterilize the wound, Junior didn't flinch as it was done "Fine, just got a little scratch." He shrugged.

"Stop moving." Law warned, Junior sighed and nodded.

Junior kept as still as he could while Law fixed him yet again, staying quiet during another of his lectures on how he should use his powers to avoid getting hurt and it shouldn't matter if he want's to raise his tolerance for pain.

Junior was slumped against Arlong by the time Law was done reprimanding him for being an idiot "Now go before I decide you're unfit to train." Law sighed rubbing his temple.

Junior got out of there as quick as he could, not wanting to invoke another lecture. He went onto the deck and leaned over the rails "That was fun. Let's do it again, Arlong." Junior smiled, Arlong shook his head as he gave Junior back his sword.

"Not in a hurry to almost kill you again." He scoffed crossing his arms.

Junior sat on the rails and shrugged "Let's go get dinner then. I'm starving. Six separate training session without a food break." He frowned.

Arlong laughed and patted him on the head "Then let's get you fed before you starve to death." He joked.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"What do you mean you refuse to fight? You HAVE to fight!" Sakazuki screamed slamming his fist on the table.

Mihawk was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed "I refuse to be a pawn in your battle against a child. Haven't you done enough to him already?" Mihawk snorted.

Hancock had an ill favoured frown on her face, but inside she was smiling at the bravery and outright cheek Mihawk was showing to the Fleet Admiral.

"I too will not wage an attack, nor will I raise hand or weapon to a little boy." She stated glaring daggers at everyone but Mihawk.

The other warlords looked at the pair sitting beside each other "Since when do you care about Portgas D. Ace's bastard child or for any child?" Buggy scoffed rolling his eyes at her "I do not care for the boy. I simply refuse to harm a child." She hissed.

She did care a little for Junior, only because Luffy would pass on information about him and talk about him non-stop.

"I'm not too sure either. He's like nine years old and you want to have a battle with him. I agree with Hawkeyes on this, you've done enough to him." Smoker said kicking his feet up onto the table.

Only recently had Smoker been promoted to Admiral and he was using all the sources within his reach to get information on what Sakazuki had planned for the battle.

He hated what Sakazuki had ordered those marines to do to the little boy, it made him feel sick every time he thought about it. How anyone could order such foul crimes to be committed onto a child, it drove him insane.

"First Trafalgar Law goes haywire and says he has to go help a friend with a crisis, now you bunch of assholes are defending a highly wanted criminal." He shouted glaring at the three people who dared to oppose his orders.

Hancock gritted her teeth and hissed quietly "Only because you feel threatened by his very existence." Mihawk muttered to himself.

"The PX-0 failed to eliminate him. What makes you think you stand a better chance?" Hancock spat folding her arms.

Sakazuki growled and rubbed his head "Because the boy does not have twenty crew members to fight for him. He has at most, five subordinates."

A quick smile flashed on Hancock's face, she knew that Luffy and his crew had let themselves go under the rule of the Akuma Pirates to boost the number of fighters and Trafalgar Law was among them.

"You are aware that if his first mate gets his hands on you, he'll slaughter you.." Smoker snorted.

"I have to agree with Admiral Smoker. The entire crew seems to be united on the front of wanting you dead." Mihawk said with a quick smirk.

"Pppfff! I could take this little brat down myself. Seems like a waste, kid seems powerful." Doflamingo laughed looking at Junior's bounty poster "If you must.. I quite like the sound of roast flamingo." Mihawk chuckled.

"ENOUGH FOOLISHNESS!" Sakazuki screamed, everyone looked at him with wide eyes "If you fools wish to keep your titles as warlords then you will fight. If you refuse you shall be stripped of your title and your bounties will be reactivated immediately!"

No one spoke a word, until Hancock stood up "I agree to fight but I refuse to face the child in question. He is your responsibility, not mine." She said in a harsh voice before leaving.

Sakazuki didn't have a chance to reply before she left, slamming the door behind her "None of you will face the kid.. I'll finish him off within an hour." He growled.

Smoker scoffed and muttered something under his breath, something only Mihawk heard "Such vulgar comments are best left unsaid, Admiral Smoker." He said shooting him a warning glance.

"It's fuckin true. And Il slit the throat of ANY marine who thinks THAT is an acceptable way to treat a prisoner." Smoker spat, everyone at the table looked at him.

"This battle is in three weeks. Someone find Trafalgar Law before then and tell him the orders. He has duties like other warlords." Sakazuki hissed looking to Smoker.

He took his feet off the table and rolled his eyes "Meeting over. And remember we are fighting for Absolute Justice. EVERY one of the Akuma pirates MUST die." Sakazuki smirked.

* * *

Short chapter, I haven't been very well lately I AM SO SORRY!  
I hope you enjoyed chapter 22.

SORRY FOR SHORTNESS!THANK YOU FOR READING

Review and lemme know what you think.  
I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE BYEBYE


End file.
